Demon Foxes and Roses
by forgotten-muse08
Summary: What happens when a girl from California finds herself in Japan with a 3,000 year old kitsune? Lots of trouble including romance, assassination attempts, and kidnapping. KuramaxOC please read and review. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters/places in this story except those that I have made up.**

Della's POV:

Moving around was always so hard. I was only fourteen but I had lived in virtually every one of the consecutive United States, Hawaii, and now freaking Japan! As I got ready for my first day of school I wondered what a California girl would do in Japan of all places. I mean come on! I actually had to wear a skirt to school and I was not a girl who wore skirts. Besides that I was starting in the middle of the school year, which sucked.

"Hurry up Della! You'll be late for your first day!" My mom's voice drifted up from downstairs; obviously she was up and about. Why anyone would be up this early voluntarily was beyond me. I hurriedly grabbed my school bag and dashed down the stairs.

"Bye Mom! I love you!" I yelled as I swiped my lunch from the counter and grabbed my shoes. After a few awkward hops, that nearly landed me on my face, I was able to pull them on and make my way to the main street outside our house that would take me to my new hell…Sarayashiki Junior High. It galled me that I was being demoted back to "junior high" when I would have been entering high school if I had been allowed to stay in the states. Grrrr…my life just plain sucked.

Last summer, when I found out my stepdad was being transferred here; I took some Japanese classes at the local college. As I walked along and generally tried to remain invisible, I caught bits of conversation and thanked God I was such a book nerd. My friend Lucy would be so jealous when I told her I was actually in Japan with Japanese people speaking Japanese. Thoughts of my friends back home made me smile and stand straighter as I walked to school. It wasn't until I heard a bell ringing that reality intruded on my mind once more.

I looked up in terror at the clock on the front of the main building, "Shit!" I cried, taking two running steps forward. It was just then that a boy with black hair wearing a green suit sauntered out from behind the wall; with no time to stop I plowed right into him. We fell to the ground in a tangle of arms, legs, and my book bag.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going you stupid bitch!" My hackles immediately rose as I hauled myself to my feet.

"You watch where you're going asshole! This was so totally your fault!" My Japanese may suck but at least it got my message across. The boy had a stunned look on his face as if he couldn't believe I was yelling at him.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He was glaring at me so I glared right back.

"No, and I don't care. You made me late!" I could tell he was going to fire some stupid retort back at me but he was stopped by a voice behind us.

"What seems to be the problem here?" We both turned to look at the officious and rather rotund man standing behind us. Apparently we had been so embroiled in our shouting match that he had been able to catch us unawares. "Urameshi, trying to ditch class again I see. Go to detention, I'll be there shortly."

"Yeah, whatever old man." The boy turned and sauntered off back towards the school with his hands behind his head. I glared holes in his back until the man pulled my attention away from him.

"You must be Della St. Clair, our new American student." I smiled at him even though I didn't like the way he said "American student" it sounded like "trained bear" or some other such attraction.

"Yes sir, I'm Della. Sorry I'm late sir…" he waved the apology on my lips away.

"Don't apologize Miss St. Clair, I know how Yusuke can be. He's a very hot headed young man with a bit of a reputation around here. I'm Mr. Takanaka by the way, the principal of Sarayashiki Junior High." My mouth formed a little round "O" of surprise even as my stomach dropped. So much for good impressions… "If you'll come with me Miss St. Clair, I'll get you settled into your classroom before I go deal with Mr. Urameshi."

Great, walked to class by the principal, engage in a shouting match in front of said principal. Could my day actually get any worse?

**So what do you think? Please read and review, I promise I'll get to Kurama and the rest of the gang soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright kiddies...chapter two! Yay for the amazing forgotten-muse08! *Hiei looks at author* Okay okay just kidding...  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Della's POV:

Stupid me. I should know better than to ask rhetorical questions…inevitably they get answered, which is almost always bad. After being introduced to the class by Mr. Takanaka, I reluctantly took my seat beside a boy who was asleep on his desk. The kid had ridiculously cut red hair and wore a blue suit. To my intense disgust I noticed he was snoring loudly and drooling all over the place, I scooted as far from him as my chair would allow. I looked at the board for the first time and saw the steps of mitosis on the board. Biology, great, I thought. It wasn't like I hated the subject or anything; I was actually really good at it. The problem was I had already taken the class and I was now doomed to ultimate boredom for the rest of the year, and to looking at the uggo who was supposedly my teacher. Ick.

As the rat faced man began some long winded diatribe on the lesson of the day I doodled on my notebook and generally tuned out the world. The snoring next to me continued. I was almost finished sketching my first horse, which was morphing into a unicorn, when I was interrupted by the teacher calling out a name in his wheedling voice, "Kazuma Kuwabara, tell me the steps if mitosis!" The boy next to me jerked awake with a snort and wiped the drool off his chin before staring blankly at the teacher. The man's overly smug expression annoyed me; it wasn't right that he was so happy about the boy's inability answer.

The boy, Kazuma, scratched his cheek. "What was the question?" His voice was deep and rough. The teacher's smirk widened into a gloating smile.

"The mitosis you idiot. Why don't you tell the class the steps? If you even know them that is." The obnoxious man laughed at his own witticism. Ugh.

"Uhhh…" It was obvious that Kazuma was floundering. I wanted to help him so badly but the pointy faced teacher was watching him squirm like a worm on a hook. There was no way I could do anything without being noticed.

"And this is why you'll never amount to anything, because you're a stupid lazy bum." The teacher turned back to the blackboard leaving Kazuma with his fists clenched, red faced in humiliation. I was angry on his behalf but couldn't do anything about it now. Except glare at the bastard's retreating back…

"…partner up and grab a microscope." I was jolted out of my thoughts abruptly. Oops, I had been so focused on Kazuma's distress that I had totally missed the bastard's instructions. Oh well, I guess I just had to muddle through as usual, only this time I didn't have my friends with me. Saddened by this thought I rose and walked to the front of the class.

After grabbing a microscope I noticed that everyone was already paired up, except for Kazumaand me. "And this is what you call irony" I muttered under my breath. "Hey, do you wanna be my partner?" I asked him, my tone slightly defensive. I waited nervously with the microscope in my arms, I have never been good in social situations and I had an intense fear of rejection. This was me going out on a major limb, in the middle of a hurricane. He looked up at me with a glare.

"Get lost, I don't need your charity," he barked rudely at me. My God, I thought, what was it with boys this school? They're even ruder than normal. I thunked the microscope down on my desk angrily. Sometimes I turned quiet when I got angry, today it seemed that I was in a shouting mood.

"Look buddy, this isn't charity. This is the new girl being shunned by everyone in class, I thought that we could be partners because you didn't have one either. My bad, sorry I woke you up." I stalked back up the front of the classroom and retrieved the box of slides that everyone else was already staring at. Or the slides that everyone should have been staring at, instead they were staring at me and whispering. I barely restrained the urge to hiss at them and give them something to really talk about, the American bear, once again providing a show.

By the time I was back in my seat I was really pissed off, I felt angry tears press against the backs of my eyes but I took a deep breath and forced them back. I so would not cry in front of everyone here, especially Kazuma, stupid jerk. I would wait until I got home tonight before wallowing in self pity. After staring at the twenty slides in the box I knew we had to determine which phase of mitosis the onion root cells were in. I hated this lab with a passion, stupid pointless mindless exercise that it was.

I had just started on my first slide when the dolt next to me twitched like he had something to say. "Spit it out." I snapped at him, when he flinched I felt sorta bad but then I remembered the way he had yelled at me. He totally deserved it.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't really mean it. Can I still be your lab partner?" I looked over at him, intending to release more of my frustration but miraculously he seemed to really be apologizing to me. Since new friends were few and far between in this place I decided to forgive him.

"Alright, you can be my partner. I'm Della." I gave him a skeptical look, "Do you even know what we're doing?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara, but everyone just calls me Kuwabara. Uh, what are we doing again?" Against my will a smile tugged at my lips as he regarded the microscope as one would an alien or large ugly bug. It was blatantly obvious he had never used one before.

"We are trying to identify which stage of mitosis the cells on the slides are in. Here let's start with this one…" I picked up a slide and affixed it to the microscope, showing him how to adjust the focus. As Kuwabara and I worked we fell into a comfortable rhythm, by the time we got to the last slide, he was able to correctly identify it on his own.

"Oh yeah! I rock at this! Gimme another, I'm on a roll." He exuberantly punched the air with his fist.

I laughed, "We're done, you just did the last one."

"What? Really?" He snatched the notebook I had been using off my desk and looked through the labeled columns. Slides one through twenty were listed under the correct headings. "No way, we really did it. I've never finished one of these things first before." He got a thoughtful look on his face, "Actually, I don't think I've finished one of these before." I looked around the room and realized that the other students were still struggling with their slides. I also noticed that the sour looking teacher was coming directly towards us. I barely had enough time to whisper "In coming" before he was on us.

"Finished? Impossible, giveme that!" He snatched my notebook from Kuwabara's hand and meticulously scanned the answers. I gave Kuwabara a wink, I owned this lab and I had double checked everything, there was no way we weren't getting full credit on it. "You cheated. No credit for either of you."

"What!" I said indignantly, that bastard, how dare he accuse me of cheating. The room had fallen into a deathly hush as the entire class turned to look at me but I didn't care. "What do you mean we cheated? We did it by the book and I know for a fact that the answers are correct."

"Of course you do, you cheated. No one has ever gotten a perfect score on this lab." He sneered at Kuwabara, "Obviously you cheated."

I had just opened my mouth to argue further when Kuwabara grabbed my arm. "It's okay Della; he's just doing this to punish me." He let my arm go and said in a louder voice, "Yeah so what if I cheated, Della didn't have anything to do with it."

"Just as I suspected, go to detention Mr. Kuwabara, I'll see to your punishment later. Miss St. Clair, I'll give you…half credit for participating in Mr. Kuwabara's scam."

I literally saw red as Kuwabara started to stand, "No, this isn't fair, I've done this lab before I know all the answers. Kuwabara didn't cheat and neither did I." I realized I was standing in front of the teacher only after I finished speaking or yelling. Way to go St. Clair, I told myself sarcastically, just flippin' perfect.

"How dare you talk to your better that way, go to detention both of you! Now!"

I grabbed my book bag angrily and stormed out of the room behind Kuwabara, "Just because you're my teacher doesn't make you my better," I called over my shoulder as I left, leaving the class and the smug bastard with shocked looks on their faces.

Obviously my day had just gotten a whole lot worse. I had never been to detention in my entire life! At my old school I didn't even know where the room for detention was. And now, here I was, first day of school and in detention. Just great, exactly what I needed. A school yard fight and detention all in one day. My mom was going to die or kill me.

Kuwabara took my book bag from me as we walked through the deserted halls. It was a good thing he removed it from my possession; I was liable to start swinging it at things. "Wow Della, I've never heard someone stand up to a teacher like that, at least not someone who wasn't Urameshi. You should have just kept quiet then you wouldn't be in this mess with me."

"I don't let friends take the heat for that kinda stuff alone, besides it wasn't your fault that the guy was a douche bag." Kuwabara made a choking sound presumably at my language. I screwed up my face as the first part of his comment registered, "You know Yusuke Urameshi?" That stupid bastard from this morning, I was still mad at him, it was his fault my day was so rotten. Stupid boy.

"Urameshi's sorta my rival, it's a long story, but how do you know him?" I had no choice but to tell him about our spat that morning and how he had made me late to class. By the time I was done, he was in stitches. I couldn't get a word out of him even after he opened the door to the detention hall for me. Inside, Mr. Takanaka and Yusuke were arguing heatedly, Kuwabara took one look at Yusuke and started laughing again. I stomped on his foot to get him to stop.

"Miss St. Clair, Mr. Kuwabara, what are you two doing here?" Mr. Takanaka asked in a puzzled tone.

Kuwabara opened his mouth and I stomped on his foot again. "We got kicked out of biology for having the right answers, sir," I said in my best goody-two-shoes voice. I was a master at playing innocent, especially with teachers, parents not so much. I knew that if Kuwabara had opened his trap, he would have screwed us over big time. This had to be handled with a delicate touch, not random blundering.

Mr. Takanaka rubbed his forehead, "You had better tell me what happened Miss St. Clair." I could tell he was genuinely interested in why I was there at least, so I told him how the teacher was being a total prick and how he had accused us of cheating. When I was done Mr. Takanaka frowned, "I'll take care of this, you three, stay here and don't move. I mean it Urameshi." He growled the last over his shoulder as he exited the room, leaving us alone.

Kuwabara took a seat next to Yusuke in the second row; I glared at the source of all my problems and took the seat behind Kuwabara. "That's some sob story you two got. I hate how all the teachers here screw us over." he kicked the desk in front of him in frustration.

"Yeah but it's not like we can do anything about it," Kuwabara shot Yusuke a sly smile. "So Urameshi, I heard you got beat up by a girl this morning." He burst into laughter again; I rolled my eyes and looked anywhere but at the boy across from me.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that at all. The stupid bitch ran into me." He glared at me and I glared back.

"I would have apologized if you weren't such a dick!" I shot back.

"Come on Urameshi, just say sorry to the girl and get along, she's not that bad."

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically, "see if I ever help you again."

"Fine, sorry I was such a jerk to you before."

I shot him a look; he appeared serious if totally reluctant, "Sorry I ran into you."

"See that wasn't hard. Urameshi this is Della, she's from California." Dancing bear, I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, you're the girl Keiko has been so worked up about. Maybe now she'll finally shut up and let me get some rest." I could tell that Yusuke had a wonderful way with women…not!

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Soon after Mr. Takanaka returned with our biology teacher and another man I didn't know. From the way Yusuke tensed, I could tell he obviously knew the man and didn't like him. The feeling appeared to be mutual. "Surprise surprise, if it isn't Urameshi," the man sneered, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "Haven't you been arrested yet?"

"Ah bite me, I'm outta here. See you around Della, Kuwabara." With that he got up and left. I stared in shock, sure that Mr. Takanaka was going to call him back but the principal made no move to, even when Yusuke physically shouldered past the mystery teacher blocking the doorway. Kuwabara looked like he wanted to follow but stayed put; it felt like he was a buffer between me and the new teacher. I was totally fine with that, he was one scary S.O.B.

"I have reviewed the matter of your detentions," Mr. Takanaka said. "I don't think your punishment was warranted, it appears that you completed the assignment successfully without cheating. However, Miss St. Clair, I think you'll be better off in Mr. Iwamoto's class for the rest of the year." Mr. Takanaka pointed to the unknown teacher who gave me an evil smirk and crossed his arms over his chest; the smirk sent a cold chill down my spine. Instinctively I knew I would never survive the year in that man's class.

"Uh…Respectfully Mr. Takanaka I think I'll have to decline. I stared in Mr...uh-this biology class and I'll finish in it too, besides Kuwabara needs me to be his lab partner." I turned to the teacher whose name I simply couldn't remember, didn't want to remember. "I apologize for my behavior; I promise it won't happen again, I don't know what came over me. It must have been my teenage hormones." Please, please accept the apology, I begged silently.

Mr. Takanaka smiled even as What's-his-face spluttered incoherently at my about-face, "Well if you're sure I see no problem in your continuing, just be sure that an incident like this never happens again." Strangely he looked at Mr. No Name when he said that. "You both may go now."

I don't think I had ever left a room so quickly in my entire life. Kuwabara was right behind me. "That was close, that Iwamoto is such a slime ball. You got lucky."

"Yeah," I shivered and looked around at the empty hallway, "Aw crap, I'm late…again." I sighed, "See you around Kuwabara." As I turned to go, Kuwabara stopped me.

"Let me walk you to your next class, it's the least I can do for all your help." His kindness made me smile; it was nice to have made a friend like him. Two friends in one day, that had to be a new record for me; that is if I could count Yusuke as a friend. I wasn't completely sure yet.

"Okay, but won't you be late for your next class?" I asked as we started walking. He reached over and grabbed my book bag again. I may be a modern chick but I'm still a sucker for good old fashioned chivalry.

"Naw, I'm ditching after this. I gotta go see what Urameshi's up to anyway." The rest of the walk was silent but it was a comfortable silence. He left me with a smile and a wave at my door before disappearing down the hall.

**Uber long chapter, I know, but did you like it? And tell me how I did on Kuwabara and Yusuke, were they accurate?  
Please R&R, if you don't I'll get Hiei to smite you! (I can do that you know) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha loyal fans! First I must say thank you for all your support and feedback, it really helps. So to thank you properly I have a surprise.....Kurama! Yay! The one you've all been waiting for. So read and enjoy...**

Della's POV:

The rest of the week went by with agonizing slowness. My classes were okay and the teachers nice, except for my biology teacher who now had it out for me. Stupid jerk. I was happy to note that my Japanese was improving rapidly; immersion learning really did work. Awesomeness. The only thing that sucked was that Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't been there since the first day and the other kids weren't too big on befriending me. Apparently everyone was scared of them, ergo, afraid of me too. Since I was a pretty introverted and shy person anyway, this meant that the only friends I had were ditching school.

Finally the weekend hit and I was free to go exploring, a.k.a shopping! Saturday morning I wandered the streets aimlessly, ducking into shops that caught my fancy and generally enjoying myself for the first time since arriving here. I began to think that maybe Japan wasn't so bad after all. It was nearing lunch time when I heard a deep voice calling my name. After turning around I saw Kuwabara and Yusuke walking towards me along with a brown haired girl I didn't know.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I called, relieved that I wouldn't be a loner anymore. I was starting to feel a little pathetic. The girl immediately ran towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Keiko Yukimura; I've been looking forward to meeting you Della. So how are you enjoying Japan?" I immediately knew that I liked this girl, she had such an open personality that it was hard not to.

"Well, I love it so far, but I was getting a little lonely." My stomach rumbled causing me to blush, "And hungry."

"Come on, my family owns a restaurant, we can eat there." Keiko proceeded to commandeer my arm and drag me to a little building tucked away from the bustle of the main streets. I knew I would never have found this place if it hadn't been for her, it was one of those local places that tourists rarely saw. I spent the rest of the day with Keiko and the boys, first having lunch and then wandering aimlessly. It was the most fun I had had since leaving California. I especially enjoyed the lessons I got from Yusuke on Japanese insults and trash talk, I had a feeling those would come in handy. Watching Kuwabara and Yusuke was hilarious, they argued about everything, which normally turned into shouting and insulting each other. I think the only reason they didn't start slugging each other was because of Keiko and I. While they argued and yelled, we talked about girl stuff and she promised to take me shopping soon. Which was a relief becasue nothing made me feel more pathetic than going by myself...except perhaps going with my mom.

It was just starting to get dark when we parted ways about three blocks from my house. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself." I pulled the can of mace from my bag with a wink and showed Kuwabara who was nervous about me walking home alone. Chivalry was good…in moderation. After promising to meet Keiko before school on Monday I turned towards home.

I had only gone about a block when I heard footsteps behind me. A shiver worked its way down my spine. Not good, I thought to myself as more footsteps joined the first set. Instinctively I knew it wasn't Kuwabara seeing me home, my hand reached into the bag for my mace. The streetlight above me flickered ominously before going out. When I looked up again, there were two men blocking my path. I continued walking towards them even as my heartbeat sped up, crossing the street wasn't an option because there was another man over there, he leered when he caught my eye.

"Hey there girly, why don't you stop and play with us?" One of the men in front of me yelled out. I simply ignored him, I knew basic self defense but there were five guys, there was no way I could take down five guys even with my can of mace. I decided to take my chances across the street, no sooner had I stepped off the curb than I was grabbed from behind and slung against the wall behind me. The blow stunned me and knocked the breath from my lungs, I also lost my grip on the mace in my bag. I was really screwed now, I thought as stars danced before my eyes.

"Aw I don't think she wants to play with us," one of the men drawled with a fake pout. One of his companions flipped out a knife, grabbed my throat, and pressed the sharp edge to my cheek. "I think we can fix that. What do you think sweetheart? Do you wanna play with us now?" They burst into laughter even as I tried not to vomit from their stench. What exactly did they have against water and soap?

"I suggest you let the lady go now," a cool, calm voice drifted out of the darkness. For some reason it reminded me of the canals back home, calm surface deadly current underneath. My focus was pulled away from my attackers and drawn to the owner of that voice. A boy around my age stood in a pool of light from one of the lamps that hadn't gone out. He had long red hair and wore a matching red suit, distantly I pondered what was it with boys and suits around here?

My attention was jerked back to the more pressing matter of the knife at my cheek. "Fuck off boy, you wouldn't want to get that pretty face of yours broken." They all laughed again, bathing me in the reeking odor of stale beer. "Now where were we…" the man with the knife pressed inward. As if they had never been there the men to his right and left disappeared in an instant. "Hey, what happ-" the man's sentence became a scream as the hand holding the knife was wrenched away from my face and twisted behind his back causing him to drop the weapon.

The boy forced the man to his knees before meeting my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice as still calm and cool, his eyes were positively mesmerizing as they burned with anger. They were a crisp clear green, like spring grass, I could only nod mutely. "You're lucky you didn't hurt her, if you had, I would have had to kill you. As it is, I think this will be sufficient punishment." There was loud snap and the man fainted, his arm at an unnatural angle.

I was still staring at him when he moved forward and took my hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home. My name is Shuichi Minamino, don't worry, I won't hurt you."

For some reason I trusted him utterly, maybe it was his soft voice or his gentle hands or his ridiculously green eyes but I knew at that moment I would follow this boy anywhere. My hand tightened around his, "I know."

His smile brought an answering one to my lips. I followed him as he guided me way from the men he had incapacitated to save me. My own personal knight in a red suit, I couldn't wait to get home and tell Lucy about this. I didn't even care if I woke her up because that's what friends did when they had life changing experiences, right? Right.

"So what's your name? Obviously you aren't from around here or you'd know better than to go anywhere alone at night."

"Oh, duh, I'm sorry. My name's Della St. Clair, my family moved here from California. I've only been here for a week." I was still in some kind of shock I didn't know if it was from being attacked or from him. I think it was most likely him.

"Only a week humm?" He smiled at me again and my heart did a strange flip, we were still holding hands, "Have you made any friends?"

I gave him a shy smile, "Well, I have a few new friends at school and now I have you so yeah, I guess I've made some new friends." He laughed and I realized I really like the sound. Back home I was never really attracted to any of the boys but now I felt like I had taken a nose dive off the highest diving board available or a cliff. I was so waking Lucy up as soon as I got home. No sooner had I thought that than we were at my front gate. I opened it and walked to the front door with him.

Shuichi looked up at my house and smiled, "I live just down the street, maybe I'll see you again sometime Della."

"I'd like that." Normally I was very witty and articulate, now I just sounded like an idiot. An idiot who was very reluctant to give up the hand she was holding…

"I'll see you around Della. Good night and don't walk home alone again." He put the hand I gave up in his pocket and waved with the other as he walked way.

"Night! I won't!" I called after him. When he was gone I slumped against the front door and rhythmically banged my head against it. "Great job St. Clair, that was real smooth. You are such an idiot."

Kurama's POV:

For some reason I couldn't get Della out of my head. It was true that my human mother lived just down the street from the girl but I wondered why I had told her that. My privacy was of utmost importance to me and the location of my major weakness was a very private matter. That information in the hands of a human girl could mean disaster; somehow I couldn't care about that as much as I should have.

Technically I was supposed to be sleeping but every time I closed my eyes her heart shaped face appeared in my mind, along with her blonde hair and blue green eyes. She had beautiful and expressive eyes.

I remembered how I had felt when that bastard had pulled a knife on her. Rage burned deep in my stomach and I clenched my fist in the sheet. I should have killed them, they were unfit to live but for some reason the thought of Della seeing me as a killer bothered me. I shouldn't be thinking about her, I should put her from my mind. I had no place in my life for a girl, a human girl at that. I was not Yusuke and she was not Keiko.

A shadow moved by my window and I knew that my rest was over. I had been found. Rising I dressed in the clothes I had had on. I crept through the silent house to the kitchen. Where I left my mother a note as usual and snuck out the front door, locking it behind me. "Good evening Hiei, did you have fun on your mission?"

The fire apparition snorted, "Where have you been Kurama? You reek of human." I sighed; my best friend was never one for subtly or tact for that matter.

"Nowhere important my friend, now what do we have planned for tonight?"

"Some mission the toddler wants done, I swear one day Koenma is going to push me too far. I am not his lackey to command, unlike some." I knew he was talking about Yusuke but I let the comment pass. Deep down I knew Hiei liked the Spirit Detective.

As we walked down the street I glanced at Della's house and saw that it was dark and quiet. Most houses were at this time of night; sometimes I wished that I were simply one of the ignorant mortals, asleep in their beds. But those were not the cards Fate had dealt me and I could never be one of them.

Hiei snorted again, "Really Kurama. Getting sentimental in your old age?"

"No more so than you my friend. Now what is this mission about?"

**And there you go, chapter three es fin! I might not update for awhile because I'll be in Hawaii, tanning and generally being warm. But then again I might not be able to resist. So consider yourselves warned.**

**Hiei: Shut up already and get on with it.**

**Muse: (Glares) Alright, anyway, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Hawaii was a little more hectic than I had planned. Let the story commence!**

Della's POV:

When I entered the school yard on Monday I was a total mess. I had spent all weekend thinking, talking, and dreaming about Shuichi Minamino. I knew it was wierd but Saturday night I had woken up from a dream of him offering me his hand as he had done after my attack. Immediately after getting home I had called Lucy and after her initial confusion at being woken up at one a.m. she had been more than happy to listen to me describe him for about an hour before falling asleep on the phone, even if she had been incoherent most of the time.

Now as I looked around I was hoping to catch a glimpse of his red hair even though I doubted I'd see him here. I mean come on? What girl wouldn't be obsessed with the guy who had saved her from almost certain death? I shivered; I tried hard not to think about that part so much. I much preferred focusing on my savior.

"Della, what's wrong with you? I called your name like ten times." Keiko ran up to me with a smile, distracting me momentarily from my dark thoughts. "So how was the rest of your weekend? Did you do anything exciting?"

I couldn't help but smile at her; she was just one of those terminally happy people. Poor girl. "Morning Keiko, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was thinking. I didn't do anything terribly exciting but I was wondering, do you know a boy named Shuichi Minamino by chance?" I tried to make my tone light and not as obsessive as it sounded in my head. I didn't think I succeeded.

"Shuichi," she thought for a moment. "No, I've never heard of him, he must not go to this school. Why do you ask?" Reluctantly I spilled the beans over what had happened Saturday night and how Shuichi had saved me from my attackers. I edited how close I had really come to being seriously hurt; I didn't want her to worry. Even still, Keiko was appalled.

"I told you Kuwabara should have walked you home. It just isn't safe around here at night." I ducked my head as I listened to her ranting, trying to hide my smile. The truth was I was glad that Kuwabara hadn't walked me home, I was glad that Shuichi had saved me. Even if it meant that I had been in danger. As if summoned by my thoughts Kuwabara appeared beside us. Keiko whirled on him and began shouting, "I told you you should have walked her home Saturday, she almost got mugged by some thugs!"

"Wah! Don't yell at me! It wasn't my fault, she insisted she was fine." He turned to me, "Della just tell me what they look like and I'll beat the crap outta them myself." He slammed his fist into his palm with purpose.

I waved my hands, "Uh, no need Kuwabara but thanks anyway. Some boy rescued me and beat them up."

Keiko got an interested look on her face, " Kuwabara, you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Shuichi Minamino would you?"

Kuwabara scratched his head, and seemed to think about Keiko's question. "No but he must be pretty tough to beat up those guys like that, I'll ask Urameshi if he knows him when I see him."

"Speaking of Yusuke, where is he?" Keiko asked with false sweetness in her voice even as she advanced on him, Kuwabara took a step back.

"Please don't hurt me! Keiko I'm just the messenger but…he isn't coming today."

She grabbed the front of his uniform, "What do you mean he isn't coming!? I suppose that means you're ditching too aren't you? Aren't you?" She shook him hard. "How do you ever expect to pass school if you're never here!?"

"Waaaaah! Keiko let me go! You know it's for work!" I laughed as Keiko intimidated a tough guy like Kuwabara. She was really scary when she wanted to be, I made a mental note not to make her angry. The bell rang causing Keiko to let go, the only thing that saved Kuwabara from certain injury. I swear I had never seen a guy run so fast. "See you later guys!" He yelled from the entrance to the school before taking off down the street as if demons were chasing him. I gripped my side as I tried to breathe through my laughter.

"OOOOO, those boys make me so mad!" Keiko yelled as she glared after him. "Come on Della, we're gonna be late." She grabbed my arm in a vice grip and dragged me towards the school building, I looked over my shoulder and wished I had followed Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's POV:

Stupid Urameshi, leaving me out to dry like that, bastard. Favor my ass. How dare he give me girlfriend duty! I had barely made it out alive. That Keiko was one dangerous girl when she got pissed. Urameshi so owes me for that. I grinned, I was gonna get him back good. I kicked at a rock as I walked down the sidewalk.

Apparently Koenma had another gig for us so I was meeting the guys at my place; good thing Shizuru didn't really care whether or not I went to school or that our house was kinda like headquarters in the human world. I guess my older sister was cool like that. Of course she didn't really know what we did there; if she did she'd probably flip. When I got there Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei were already waiting for me.

"What took you so long Kuwabara? We've been waiting forever."

"Shut up Urameshi, I had to deal with your girlfriend-"

"Keiko is not my girlfriend!"

"-and Della so cut me some slack."

"Della?" I looked between Kurama and Urameshi, who had both spoken at the same time. How did Kurama know Della?

"Uh, yeah, Della. Apparently some guys tried to hassle her on her way home Saturday but some guy kicked their asses and saved her."

"What the hell! We told her not to walk home alone she's such a stupid bitch." Urameshi was just as mad as I was, damn it, I should have insisted on walking her home. It's what a real gentleman would have done.

"So you're the friends she was with? Why did you let her walk home alone when you knew it was dangerous?" All three of us turned to look at Kurama; he was glaring at Urameshi and me.

"It wasn't our fault! She said she could protect herself. Besides nothin' really bad happened, right Kuwabara? Yeah, so no big deal. Wait, why do you care Kurama?" I looked between Urameshi and Kurama waiting for him to answer.

"Yes Kurama, why do you care about the human girl?" Hiei asked from his position on the window sill. Kurama looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Because I'm the one who saved her and believe me Yusuke it wasn't 'no big deal'."

**I hope you liked it, sorry it's kinda short. I'll try and update as often as possible but bear with me, college is hard! lol. Please R&R thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I wrote this chapter and it ended up being hell of long so I split it into two. Enjoy!**

Della's POV:

I breathed a sigh of relief when my last class of the day ended; I was meeting up with Keiko after school for a study session. I was a little nervous about it. I usually didn't study for things because I normally didn't need to. When Keiko asked I had decided to suck it up and go along with her. Besides, how bad could one study session be?

After packing up I joined the complaining crowd shuffling out of the classroom. There would be a test in math at the end of the week; I was so not looking forward to that. Even though I got better at speaking it every day here, I was still a little iffy on writing and reading the strange characters that made up the Japanese language. When it came to math, I was just plain abysmal in any language. Maybe I could get Keiko to help me with that.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until a sharp voice cut through my consciousness like a knife, "St. Clair." I turned slowly, knowing who I'd find at my back even as the people around me scattered like rats from a sinking ship. Mr. Iwamoto stood blocking the way I had just come like a suddenly erected wall. The urge to turn and run was almost overwhelming but I knew I'd only make things worse if I did. Damn it, where was Shuichi when I needed him? I sighed, damn, could I not think about him for like one minute? My notebook currently had his name doodled all over it, so pathetic and embarrassing.

"I checked your records. I know you've taken biology before; you don't belong in Mr. Umeki's class." Oh, Umeki, that must be my biology teacher's name. I knew that after hearing it in Mr. Iwamoto's voice I would never forget it again. "You're a smart girl Miss St. Clair, I'd hate for you to waste all those brains on pursuits that are…beneath you." For some reason I didn't think he was simply talking about classes anymore. His double talk made me angry and short tempered.

"Mr. Iwamoto, I really don't have time for word games. I need to meet up with Keiko."

"Yukimura," he mused, "she was another bright girl, until she got mixed up with that gutter scum Urameshi." I was about to yell at him for insulting my friend when Keiko skidded around the corner behind me.

"There you are Della! Come on, we're gonna be late. Excuse us Mr. Iwamoto." She grabbed my arm and artfully steered me around the large man before breaking into a run as soon as we turned a corner. We didn't stop until we were free of all three floors of the school building and its shadow. Bending over I braced my hands on my knees and panted, trying to convince my heart to slow down before it exploded or tried to crawl out of my mouth. It wasn't sure what it wanted to do.

"Thanks," gasp, "Keiko," gasp, "you really saved my ass," gasp gasp. I managed after a few minutes during which I got most of my breath back. Did I mention that I'm not the most athletic chick around? In fact I hate sports, and running. A lot. I happen to have the hand eye coordination of a blind monkey on crack and I only run if something's chasing me. So actually I guess this was a good excuse for me to run.

"Don't mention it, Sachiko told me that Mr. Iwamoto had cornered you after class. Naturally I had to come to your rescue." I didn't know who Sachiko was but in that moment I could have kissed her.

"I think I love you." Keiko laughed and grabbed my arm again.

"Come on." She said pulling me behind her, "We have some studying to do!" I gave the girl a quizzical look, who in their right mind would ever be so enthusiastic about studying?

* * *

Several hours later I was ready to throttle her, or put a bullet through my skull. Either one would put me out of my misery. Keiko had forced me to review everything in my math class…twice. "Please, no more! Mercy!" I wailed as she started in for the third time. She has to be a demon; my bleeding brain shrieked at me, no normal person actually does this for fun. I whimpered.

Keiko laughed, "Come on Della, you want to pass your test on Friday right?" I whimpered again and buried my head in my hands.

"Nooooooo" I moaned. The demon who had taken over my friend's body laughed again. Fortunately I was saved by Keiko's father who yelled up the stairs that there were visitors.

She frowned, "When Yusuke and Kuwabara skip school like that they're normally out for a few days. I wonder who it could be?" I didn't know, nor did I care. I was going to kiss whoever it was. We got up and made our way downstairs, it was almost closing time for the restaurant so only a few tables were occupied.

"Keiko, Della, over here!" We turned to a table in the back corner where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and two others sat. They were both in shadow so I couldn't make out their faces.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shrieked in excitement. I smiled as I watched her eyes light up, she loved him even though he was an ass, it was kinda cute. She ran up the table before remembering she was mad at him. "Why weren't you in school?" Her face hardened and she put her hands on her hips.

"Somebody's in trouble," I said in a sing song voice taking the vacant chair next to Kuwabara and right across from…Shuichi. I gasped as I stared into his green eyes. Really, they should create a word that was just for the color of his eyes, seriously. I wondered who I could talk to about that.

He smiled at me but there was something reserved in his eyes as if there were a distance between us, "Hello Della. It's nice to see you again." I nodded like an idiot, but at least my mouth wasn't hanging open. Wait…damn it. I closed my mouth.

"YUSUKE YOU'RE SUCH A JACKASS!" There was a loud crack; Keiko sat down leaving Yusuke with a red hand print on his face. The drama momentarily distracted me from Shuichi and I was able to regain my scattered wits enough to notice the other guy that was with us. He was short, had black hair, wore all black except for a white head band, and had in red contacts. His look and obvious attitude reminded me of the Goth kids back home. I wondered what such an antisocial person was doing here; he cut me a swift glare that could have drawn blood.

Still rubbing the palm print from his face Yusuke pointed at the guy in black, "Della, that's Hiei and that's Kurama but I think you already know him." I nodded to Hiei when Yusuke spoke his name but he ignored me. When he said Kurama I had to look to make sure there was no one else with us. I looked at Shuichi.

"You're name's Kurama?" I asked, more than a little confused.

He shot Yusuke a frustrated look but smiled at me, "Yes I go by Kurama as well as Shuichi."

Keiko's eyes sharpened before she turned to me, "Kurama's the one who saved you the other night?" I didn't really like the gleam in her eyes, it scared me. A lot.

I turned back to Shuichi/Kurama, "Yeah, I guess he is." Hiei rolled his eyes as if he was bored with the whole conversation and our presence in general.

"Well now that that's over and you've seen her let's go Kurama." Hiei stood and was out from behind the table so fast that I was momentarily stunned. I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. How could someone move that fast? I looked between him and Shuichi/Kurama; I really didn't want him to go.

He met my eyes but there was only a polite detachment there, I felt foolish for liking him so much when it seemed so one sided. Maybe he just felt obligated towards me because he had saved me…, "I think I'll stay Hiei, but you are certainly free to go." My heart jumped, Hiei just gave us an aloof look.

"Fine, I can't put up with that moron's babble for another second anyway." He gestured to Kuwabara and left with a smirk. Kuwabara leapt to his feet.

"What'd you say Shorty!?" He yelled, "Come back and say that to my face you little punk!" He was just about to charge after Hiei when…oh hell, when What's-His-Name grabbed his arm. This whole double names thing was confusing me, especially after the study session from Hell. My poor brain.

"Relax Kuwabara; you know he just says these things to provoke you." With a grumble Kuwabara plopped back down beside me. I couldn't help laughing at their antics. Shortly after, Keiko's mother and father arrived with bowls of food. The guys dug in like they hadn't eaten in weeks, Yusuke and Kuwabara practically shoveled the food into their mouths. Keiko and I curled our lips in disgust, they ate like pigs! After taking one look at the elegant way Shuichi/Kurama used his chopsticks I decided not to eat anything. I was especially bad with those damn things and I didn't want him to think I was completely incompetent. Despite the fact that I was starving the meal was wonderful, it was awesome to talk to the guys and Keiko. Especially Shuichi/Kurama, he was charming and funny, and very kind. But then again I already knew that.

Luckily my mother called, wow first time I ever said that, and told me to come home for dinner. When I stood up, Shuichi did as well, when I shot him a quizzical look he smiled, "I'll walk you home." I was about to protest when I saw the look on his face, it was identical to the looks on Kuwabara and Yusuke's faces.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Okay okay, you can walk me home." I ran back up to Keiko's room to grab my things, said my goodbyes to the guys, Keiko, and Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura. Before I knew it was outside and alone with him. I could never remember being so shy and awkward, I stared at the ground and carefully watched for cracks. With my luck I'd trip and fall on my face. We continued like this for several minutes, but when he grabbed my arm I had no choice except to look at him.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Leave a review :). Sorry about the semi-cliffy, it just means you'll have to read the next one. And for all you Death Note fans (or forgotten-muse08 fans) I'm going to take this time to promote my new story, Death by Violet, go read it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, as promised here is the second part of chapter 5 aka chapter 6 lol. Things should speed up soon I promise! And, here, we, go!**

Della's POV:

"Della if you don't want me to walk you home I'm sure Yusuke or Kuwabara would be happy to." Kurama's tone was slightly defensive, my eyes widened. _Not_ want him to walk me home? _He_ was the one who was being all ice man on me! Even still I barely resisted the urge to grab his arm and physically prevent him from leaving me. _Obsessive much?_

"No, it's not that," God, why was I so nervous? I felt like the cast of _Cirque de Soleil _was preforming in my stomach! _Because he's the most amazing guy you've ever met._ Thank you self, but you're not helping!

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well, I've never had a guy save me before; you're kind of like my knight in shining armor. I don't really know how to handle that." Okay, that wasn't technically a lie. Just not the real reason I was being such a spaz. How could he be completely oblivious to the fact that I liked him so much?

He smiled wistfully, "Please just treat me like any other guy; I assure you there's nothing special about me." _Yeah, right_. I turned to start walking again, but he stopped me, "Why did you down play what happened the other night. Kuwabara was under the impression that it was no big deal." He said the words as if they weren't natural to him. I looked away from his intense eyes, he would know if I lied.

"I couldn't tell Keiko nothing had happened but at the same time I didn't want her to worry about me and I didn't want Kuwabara to make a scene either. You took care of the problem, end of story." It was my turn to sound defensive. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me.

"You didn't want your friends to worry about you. I understand that." He gave me a look of understanding and began walking again, after a minute he reached out and took my bag, just like Kuwabara had, only unlike Kuwabara when Shuichi did it my stomach fluttered. At least until I remembered that my notebook had his name written all over it, I prayed that he wouldn't have a chance or reason to find it.

"Do you prefer Shuichi or Kurama?" I blurted out, because I couldn't think of anything else to say and the silence had begun to weight on me.

"Kurama is kind of a nickname if you will. I don't mind either name but it will avoid confusion if you just call me Kurama." He was as calm and cool as ever.

"Keiko said Yusuke and Kuwabara are gone a lot, you go with them don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know actually. It's just a feeling I have."

"You are very perceptive."

"So how much will I get to see you?" He looked down at me.

"I don't know Della; there are other things that might get in the way of my seeing you. Besides we go to two different schools, it is unlikely that we would be able to see each other on a regular basis."

"But you want to see me again right?"

After a slight hesitation he said, "Yes, I do."

"Then those things don't really matter do they? I mean if we want to see each other nothing should be able to stop us." He didn't comment but got a thoughtful look in his eyes. We walked in silence for a while, I noticed the closer we got to my house the slower we walked, but some things are inevitable. Our arrival at my front door for example. We stood there looking at each other; I could tell he was reluctant to leave just as I was reluctant to watch him go. After his admission I wondered when I'd see him next. I missed him already. He reached up and brushed the hair from my eyes. "Don't be sad Della, I promise I'll see you again soon."

"Okay" I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around his waist. When he returned my embrace I felt like I had wings. He returned my book bag to me; I accepted it with a grimace which made him laugh.

"Goodbye Della. Have sweet dreams." Oh he had no idea.

"Good night, Kurama."

"Della are you home?" We looked up as my mom opened the door. I had the feeling she had been waiting there for me. She was so overprotective! "Oh, hello. Who's this?" My mom looked with intense interest between Kurama and I. I felt myself pale. My mom was half way convinced that I had no interest in guys because I had never had a boyfriend, never mind that I was only fourteen. To find me with Kurama must have rekindled her hope in me. I could only imagine what she was planning now.

"Mom, this is my friend…Shuichi Minamino, Shuichi this is my mom," I muttered, highly embarrassed. I knew instinctively which name he wanted me to use. Kurama stepped forward and shook hands with my mom, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Mrs. St. Clair."

My mom grinned, "Actually I'm remarried, my new name is Kovarik."

"Forgive me Mrs. Kovarik…"

"Oh, that's all right, why don't you stay for dinner Shuichi? I'd be so nice to have one of Della's new friends over!" I choked, _Not good, not good_! I thought, frantically looking between my mom and Kurama. I just knew she had been planning something! Oh my God this was so awkward! My stepdad was ridiculously over protective of me and my mom was, well, my mom. This was so not going to end well…Luckily Kurama saved me once again.

"I would love to stay for dinner but I already ate," he gave me an amused grin. So he knew I hadn't eaten on purpose, I guess I wasn't the only perceptive one. "Besides, it's getting late and I don't want my mother to worry."

"Oh. Well some other time then." My mother's face fell even as I breathed a sigh of relief. Kurama caught my eye and smiled, he knew I had been about to have a major panic attack. We said goodbye again, this time under the watchful eyes of my mother, awkward much, before he turned and walked down the street. I sighed as I watched him walk away, not knowing when I'd see him again.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muse: Okay, so I had two ways to go with this chapter. Give you guys a long one...or break it up. I really wanna get to some action as soon as possible so I decided to make it a long one. Hope you enjoy it.  
Hiei: Hn, shut up baka. Everyone knows you're stalling.  
Muse: *glares* I do not recall asking you!  
Hiei: Hn, whatever  
Muse: Ignore him. Anyway, the awesome nickname for Mr. Iwamoto was made up by Kaori Minamino and I give her full credit for it ^_^**

Della's POV:

"So what have we been learning in bio?" I growled in exasperation.

"If you came to school, you'd know." This was apparently one of the rare days where Kuwabara was actually attending school, I didn't know about Yusuke but I seriously doubted it.

It had been two weeks since I had seen Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama (I didn't count Hiei cause I had only seen him the one time). Even though Keiko constantly reassured me this was normal I still felt uneasy about it, besides the fact that it was boring without them. I was really glad Kuwabara was here; I finally had an ally against Mr. Umeki, and Mr. Iwa-evil who had begun dogging my footsteps left and right like a creepy stalker.

For some reason Mr. Umeki had begun firing questions at me like bullets. It made me perversely grateful that Keiko was such a study Nazi. Kuwabara and I walked into class side by side and went to our usual seats in the back of the room. I noticed that there was something on my desk.

"Hey, what's that?" Kuwabara easily looked over my shoulder, have I mentioned before how short I am? Well I'm only about five foot three so most people tower over me. It can be such a pain, like now.

"Who would give you a rose?" Kuwabara reached over my shoulder and easily snatched the flower and the note under it off my desk. He scratched his head as if he were perplexed. "The note's got your name on it." He began to unfold the paper.

"Give that back!" I jumped up and grabbed his arm, laughing he switched both items to his other hand.

"Too slow shorty!"

"I'm going to bite you if you don't give those back Kuwabara! Swear to God!"

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!" He dangled items over my head. People were starting to stare at us; I figured I had better end this before Mr. Umeki arrived. With a mental shrug I bit his hand.

"Ow! What the hell!? You bit me!"

"Warned ya." I said unapologetically as I grabbed my abused rose and slightly crumpled note from the floor. Kuwabara gave me a sulky look as he flopped into his seat, holding his hand.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Mine." I sat down as Mr. Umeki walked in, looking like he was in a worse mood than usual. His sour face was more pinched and pale, as his eyes roamed the class I could tell we were not in for a good day. I snatched the rose and the note off my desk before he could see them and take them from me. If I had bitten Kuwabara I really didn't want to know what I'd do if he took them. Better not to find out.

"At least tell me what it says." Kuwabara semi-whispered as I dug out my notebook, I guess he thought he was being quiet but several people near us turned to look. "Hey, pisst. Pissst, what does it say?" I ignored him and tried to focus on Mr. Umeki. "Della, I know you can hear me. What's the note say? Hey, Della, pissst."

"Shhh, pay attention." I began drawing the diagram of the flower on the board and labeling the parts.

He poked me with his pencil, "What's the note say? Come on, just tell me!" I sighed in aggravation and sent him a quelling glare. It didn't work because as soon as I looked away he was back at it. Gah! He was so annoying!

"Fine." I snapped, "If I read it will you quit bugging me?" He nodded eagerly. As quietly as I could I unfolded the note.

_Della,_

_I'll see you after school._

I frowned and turned the note over looking for more but that was it, there wasn't even a signature. I absently stroked the rose in my lap; it was completely devoid of thorns. I had a feeling I knew who the note and the flower were from. "Keep going, what else does it say?" Kuwabara poked me impatiently.

"That's it, there isn't any more. Now take notes. And I swear to God if you poke me with that pencil again I'm going to stab you with it." He wasn't impressed.

"Lemme see it." He made another grab for the piece of paper.

"No! Get away!"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss St. Clair? Like the answer to the question?" Oopsy, my eyes swung up to the front of the class to see Mr. Umeki giving me a smug look. Oh how I hated that man. I shot a death glare at Kuwabara, he would pay for this.

"I'm sorry sir, what was the question again?"

"Tell the class the function of the stigma," he pointed to the center part of the flower and smirked. I chewed on my lip, I knew this, I knew I knew this. I also knew he hadn't told us before, jerk. Come on, come on, come on, think! Ah, light bulb.

"The stigma is the female part of the plant; the end is sticky and collects pollen which fertilizes the ovum." Score! I breathed a sigh of relief at his dejected look. He turned back to the blackboard and began lecturing again. I returned to glaring at Kuwabara who was giving me an odd look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He smirked, "Just that you have a secret admirer! Urameshi's not gonna believe this when I tell him."

"Tell him what? Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"That you have a date." He had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh hell no! Don't you dare tell Yusuke." The people around us turned to look at me. I glared back and they quickly looked away. I had noticed that being friends with the "punks of Sarayashiki Junior High" tended to deter people from being too curious.

I spent the rest of class defending myself against Mr. Umeki's questions and Kuwabara's teasing. By the time the bell rang I was exhausted and more than ready to be rescued by Keiko who walked with me to my next class. As expected, Kuwabara left to go find Yusuke, he was such a jerk! Well two could play at that game!

"I need a favor." Keiko looked at me curiously.

"Okay, what kind of favor?"

"I kinda have a date after school and I need you to keep Kuwabara and Yusuke busy so they don't crash it."

She squealed and hugged me, "You have a date!? With who?"

"I don't know," I showed her the rose and the note, "he didn't sign his name." Not entirely a lie, the note was unsigned…I just hoped I was right about who had given them to me.

"Alright, but you owe me details for keeping those two occupied."

"Done!"

* * *

**Muse: Intermission!!! Go grab some chocolate or something and come back.  
Hiei: Or don't  
Muse: Shut up! Don't you have something to steal? Be useful for once and go steal some ice cream...  
(disappears)  
Hey, it worked....**

* * *

Della's POV:

Kuwabara badgered me for the rest of the day. I was so glad that Keiko had agreed to help me get rid of him, especially since Yusuke had now joined in. He would have to pick this one day to attend school…I growled, why had I even missed them?

The school yard was packed with milling students meeting friends and hanging out. The chaos was perfect to hide my brilliantly planned escape.

Keiko winked at me, giving me the signal to run, it was time to put our brilliantly brilliant plan into motion. "Look guys, I think that's him!" She yelled and pointed in the opposite direction as I began shoving my way through the crowd.

"What? Where?" They said in unison, immediately beginning to look around.

"Urameshi, move your big head!"

"Hey who you callin' big headed? I can't see anything past that ridiculous hair cut!" The sounds of fighting broke out behind me. I silently wished Keiko luck dealing with those two. I smiled, tempted to turn back and watch them beat the crap out of each other.

As I made my way to the front of the school I began to feel nervous about meeting my "secret admirer" as Kuwabara put it. I started to notice groups of giggling girls who were whispering and pointing.

"…goes to Meio High."

"Always gets the highest scores…"

"…sooo cute!"

"Wonder why he's here?"

"Look at those eyes!"

My heart started to race, it didn't take me long to find who they were so worked up about. Kurama, dressed in his typical red school uniform, was leaning against the wall scanning the crowd. He waved when he saw me and I hurried up to him with a stupid smile on my face. I heard a collective groan from the girls behind me and more whispering.

"This is a nice surprise."

"I wanted to see you again."

"Hey! Hold it right there!" I looked behind me and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke headed our way, still engaged in a shoving match. Obviously the worst of the fighting was over.

I grabbed Kurama's hand, "Run!" I laughed, pulling him along behind me. We ran for a block and ducked into an alley and waited until they ran past.

I burst into laughter, "Why are we hiding from Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama's eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Because they're jerks. So what do we do now?" He led me to the other end of the alley. And out onto a busy sidewalk.

"I was planning on showing you the park, have you been yet?"

"No."

"Then we'll start there."

The park was beautiful and quiet; I hadn't realized how much I missed the open, airy, green spaces of California until I was surrounded by trees and plants. "It's beautiful here Kurama."

"I know, this is one of my favorite places." We paused on a bridge that crossed the lake at the center of the park. "This is my favorite spot." He leaned back against the rail and turned his face up to the sun. "In the summer you can rent paddle boats and go out on the lake," he crossed behind me and pointed towards the north shore, "Over there is a little meadow you can only reach by boat. It's quite beautiful."

"I'd love to see it some time." I said with a blush as I looked up at him. We stood there looking at each other for only seconds but it felt like an eternity.

An ice cream cart passed by us followed by a herd of screaming children, completely breaking the moment, damn! To my delight, Kurama bought us some. We sat on a bench on the bridge and ate in silence. Kurama was such a peaceful person to be around I mused, he didn't have to fill all the silences like some people did but when he did talk he actually said things.

I relished the sun on my face. The little breeze that wafted by was refreshing; I was just starting to get sleepy when a loud voice boomed close by."There she is! Hey Urameshi! I found her!" I jerked up right as Kurama sighed.

"I'm going to assume they are looking for you."

"Yeah." There was heavy resignation in my voice; I knew it was impossible for Keiko to have kept them under control forever. Kuwabara run up to us followed by Yusuke and a slightly winded apologetic Keiko.

Kuwabara looked around as if he were searching for someone even going so far as to stare at the sky before looking at me, "Where's the guy who gave you the rose? Did he leave already? Oh, hi Kurama, did you see if there was anyone with Della? What'd he look like?" Kurama and I shared an amused, if exasperated, look.

"I gave Della the rose Kuwabara; I wanted to spend some time with her." The word _alone_ hung at the end of the sentence but Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't get it.

Yusuke burst into laughter, "That's a good one Kurama, now did you see this guy or not? You gotta pay up Kuwabara; I told you there wouldn't be anyone here."

At more or less the same time Kuwabara looked between us with a dawning look of comprehension on his face, "Whoa, Della you and Kurama are going out?"

"No! I mean…" I blushed and looked at Kurama who was looking the other way. "What the hell do you mean by pay up? You think I can't get a date!?"

Keiko stepped forward, "I'm sorry Della. I tried but they ran away from me."

"It's okay Keiko, I totally blame these two losers for this," I glared at the two boys who gave me confused looks.

"What'd we do?" They said in union, I sighed. Suddenly all three boys stiffened as beeping began coming from their pockets.

"Sorry Keiko, I gotta go," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, uh, me too. I forgot I have something to do." Kuwabara and Yusuke ran off in the same direction.

Kurama stood, "I too must go. I'm sorry Della." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek before running off after Yusuke and Kuwabara. I gave a surprised gasp and pressed my fingers to the spot where his lips had been. I was too stunned by it to even protest his leaving and watched him go in a kind of daze. I couldn't even ask when I'd see him again.

Keiko squealed, snapping me out of my daze, "Tell me everything!"

**Muse: I promise we'll get to some action soon!  
Hiei: Lies (takes a bite of ice cream)  
Muse: Did you get any for me?  
Hiei: No  
Muse: Jerk, well I'm going to go get some ice cream. Please review! You know Hiei, I think I liked it better when you weren't here.  
Hiei: Me too**


	8. Chapter 8

**My reviewers rock my socks! I love you guys so much! Anyway...My rotation is shot to hell so I figured I'd post this chapter because I had it all done and edited. This is for everyone who loves my story (those of you who review and who don't. Yes I know you're there and I love you too). So happy late V Day, enjoy!  
P.S. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any songs referenced in this chapter or any other**

Della's POV:

I smiled as I danced around my room like an idiot listening to my iPod. It was about nine o'clock at night and I was dressed in sweats that had the waist band rolled a couple times so that it sat on my hips and a white wife beater. I grabbed my hair brush and started singing as "Untouched" by The Veronicas began blasting through the ear buds. Somehow it fit.

_It's not enough to say that I miss you  
__I feel so untouched right now  
__Need you so much somehow  
__I can't forget you  
__Going crazy from the moment I met you_

About half way through the song, and a rockin' air guitar solo, I spun around and caught a flash of red outside my window on the roof. I yelped in fright and jumped backwards, my foot caught on one of my flip flops; I let out another shriek as I fell on my ass. Hard.

I ripped my iPod off as I stared at Kurama who was looking the other way. I just knew he was trying not to laugh at me and from the way his shoulders were shaking, he was failing. I glared at the back of his head as I got up. "Are you okay up there?" I could hear my mom climbing the stairs. Think fast; think fast, she could not know that Kurama was outside my second story window waiting for me. That would just be all bad on so many levels.

"There was a spider. A big one!" I yelled down the stairs. My mom climbed the stairs faster.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be right there to get it." Crap! I hated spiders and normally freaked if I saw one, no matter how big.

"No! It's okay Mom I killed it!"

"Oh, okay. Are you almost ready for bed? It is a school night."

I looked back at Kurama outside my window; he was looking at me with a smile on face and light in his eyes. "Yeah, bed, school, whatever," I said as I shut my door. I walked over to my window and flung it open. "I should totally push you off the roof! You scared the crap out of me Kurama." He offered me his hand and pulled me outside next to him. I leaned back in and grabbed a blanket from my window seat.

"I'm sorry Della; scaring you was not my intent. You dance beautifully by the way."

"Shut up," my face turned bright red. We spread the blanket out on the roof next to my window and lay down side by side. "So where've you been? I haven't seen you since you bailed on me in the park." Two weeks ago! _Not_ that I was counting.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've been busy but that is no excuse. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He was instantly forgiven. It was impossible to stay mad at him, besides, he was here now. That's what really mattered.

We lay there in silence staring at the stars; he laced his fingers with mine. I started babbling like an idiot, "I love how the stars look so much brighter here. In California you have be in the middle of nowhere to even see them." _Why are you talking about stupid stars!?_ my mind screamed.

"I like looking at them as well, it's peaceful." Movement on the ground distracted me.

"Did you see…?" He sighed and sat up.

"I think we have bigger problems."

"Such as?" He pointed towards the window where my mom was watching us; I dropped his hand like it was on fire. Looking longingly at the ground, I wondered if the fall would kill me…probably not. I contemplated it anyway.

"Oh, don't mind me!" My mom said brightly, "It's so nice to see Della actually talking to boys for once! But not too much longer Shuichi, it is a school night after all." She tried to sound strict and failed miserably. I hid my face in my hands and let out a pitiful moan.

"This is so not happening to me." They ignored me.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't keep Della up past her bed time." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay, well you two have fun." _Nice subtly Mom,_ I thought, _Seriously? Did you have to go _there_?_

When she had gone, Kurama leaned in close, "Careful Della," he shot the empty window a look, "I could tell her you're dating someone…"

I grabbed the front of his white shirt and yanked him towards me, "You wouldn't dare!" I quickly realized that we were nose to nose; I released him and fell back on my butt, avoiding eye contact. "Um. Yeah, anyway tell her and die." He smiled as he looked down into the garden. I noticed he had a flush to his cheeks. Ha! At least I wasn't the only one. I remembered our kiss in the park and felt my cheeks heat further.

"I should probably go."

"No!" I grabbed his arm, "Please stay a little longer." He put his arms around my shoulders and I returned his embrace.

"I wish I could but I'm actually not supposed to be here." His lips brushed my ear, "Hiei is waiting for me and he's not one for patients."

"Screw Hiei."

Kurama laughed, "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

I laughed too, "You're probably right." I gave him a longing look, "Please be safe Kurama." I didn't know why I told him that, but for some reason I just instinctively knew whatever he did was dangerous.

"I will." He promised, helping me climb back into my room without killing myself and handed me the blanket. I knelt on the window seat which put us about eye level. He leaned in slowly clearly asking permission, I met him half way, our lips brushing softly. My eyes closed as I savored his kiss. My first kiss ever. He pulled back with a smile, "Sleep tight Della," he murmured and then he was gone.

Reluctantly I got ready for bed and school in the morning. As I lay down to sleep, lyrics from the last _Narnia_ movie began whispering through my mind:

_It started out as a feeling,  
__Which then grew into to a hope,  
__Which then turned into a quite thought,  
__Which then turned into a quite word…_

I smiled. The song warming something deep inside me, the same something Kurama warmed, he just made me feel so safe and protected, warm and fuzzy. I would call Lucy in the morning; but right now I wanted to keep our kiss to myself, just between Kurama and me.

* * *

Akira's POV:

The door to my cell rattled as it was unlocked. I knew what would be on the other side of that door. Two huge muscular demons who would escort me to my captor, they were forever my reality outside my cell if I wasn't working. One was blue and the other green, I hated them both from the bottom of my dead heart. I distantly wondered what atrocities my master had planned for me this time.

I rose gracefully to my feet and stood facing the door as it opened. They leered at me before stepping back and allowing me into the narrow hallway. My cell was in the basement of my captor's mansion, a large sprawling affair decorated with expensive portraits, rugs, and knick knacks. In contrast the cell where I am kept is small, dank, and dark. There are no windows or lights; this encourages the growth of mould and other nasty slimy things. There is barely room in the dungeon for the straw pallet where I sleep and the modern toilet. It is the hell I have known for many painful years.

As we made our way to the master's office, I eyed the frivolous decorations that littered the hallways. They would be a good canvas when I painted them with the blood of the man who dared to think he could own me, and even better kindling as I burned this vile hell to the ground.

All I had ever really seen of this place was his office, my cell, and the route we took to get to one or the other. I didn't care; this place was going to make a pretty bonfire as I celebrated my freedom. I only had to kill the bastard who held my true name to get it. The idea was much simpler than the reality. I ignored the demons at my back as they made crude comments in their gutteral language. The would die by my hand as well.

When we reached the closed door the blue skinned demon knocked twice and entered. I was shoved after him by the green one; I hissed over my shoulder and smirked as he recoiled in fear. At least they still knew better than to mess with me, that didn't mean much, their time would come. The thought made me smile. They fell back as I entered the room and stood before our "master", my smile vanished.

"My lovely Akira, how are you this morning." I remained silent, knowing that I wasn't meant to answer. "I have a job for you my sweet." He slid a picture across his desk towards me; I looked it over dispassionately. His beady black eyes watched my every movement with lustful interest as he flexed his fat, fleshy hands. That look revolted me even as I knew he would never act on it, weak human that he was he would never survive my wrath if he tried. This he knew as well.

The picture on the desk was of a human girl around the age of fourteen. I quickly memorized her delicate features before defiantly meeting the eyes of my master. "Why." The word wasn't so much a question as a demand. I hated killing, children especially. The skills my father had taught me were meant to protect life, not take it but I had little choice in this matter and all others. The owner of my name controlled me utterly, he could order me to kill myself and I would be unable to refuse. Unfortunately for me I was too valuable for him to kill, my work as an assassin paid for his fine life and nice things.

He steepled his fingers and rested his chin against them. "She has gotten close to the Spirit Detectives. They have been entirely too meddlesome in my business ventures as of late, take care of her as a warning to them. For the good of the Black Black Club." I nodded once, turned and left the room. As I was escorted back to my cell I thought about all the ways a fragile human body could be broken.

**So what do you think? New character good or evil? Please leave a review! Next chapter we get into some action! Yay finally!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys, this is a really long chapter but I promise there's A LOT of action! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh, yeah, I do not own the song "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry ;)**

Della's POV:

I wandered around the empty house with my iPod on. It was late Friday night but mom and David wouldn't be back for hours, they were on base for some military thingy. Lucky for me, I was able to get out of it. I hated having to go to those dressy stuffy affairs where I had to make nice with all the other army brats. Technically I wasn't even an army brat, it made for a weird kind of limbo whenever I was expected to be social.

Unfortunately I was at a loss as to what to do with myself. I had already watched TV, finished my homework, and eaten dinner. I didn't have the patience to read or surf the internet, I was restless and jumpy. In fact I had been like that all day and the dark oppressive weather wasn't helping. The sky was full of black clouds and the air prickled with lightening. I almost wished Kurama would show up at my window again, the memory made me smile. In a burst of sudden inspiration I grabbed the cordless phone in my room and flopped onto the bed, I had yet to tell Lucy about my first kiss!

I had just punched in the U.S. code when an electric shock traveled over my body making every hair shoot to attention. I knew I was no longer alone in my bedroom. I raised my eyes slowly and looked at the female figure in my doorway. She was short and willowy and that was about all I could tell. She wore a loose, hooded blue robe and veil over the lower part of her face. All I could see where her cold, emotionless, violet eyes.

A sword appeared in her delicate hand so suddenly that I missed the motion. I watched unable to move as she advanced towards me, transfixed by her eyes. "Don't be afraid little one. This will be as quick and painless as possible, just relax." She raised the blade above me and all I could do was stare at the gleaming steel. What was happening? Was she going to kill me?

My window shattered, spraying glass all over my room, a strange burning errupted on my cheek but it was quickly forgotten. I blinked and a short figure dressed in black was before me, parrying the robed woman's downward strike with a sword of his own. Saving my life.

My trance shattered, "Hiei?" I gasped. I only knew one person who was that short and wore that much black. Actually, the woman was about the same height as he was. He shot me a look over his shoulder as he forced her away from me.

"Go to Kurama's and tell him you were attacked by an assassin. Now!" The figure tried to dodge around Hiei but he was faster, if that were even possible. I couldn't even see them moving; they were just suddenly in a new spot.

"But I don't…" A purple glow came from the center of Hiei's forehead behind the headband and suddenly I knew exactly where Kurama lived.

"Leave or die human!" I jumped up and ran towards my window seeing as how my door was blocked by two people with _swords_! On the way I stuffed my feet into my shoes, not even stopping to tie them. I shoved the window open trying as best I could to avoid the broken glass and climbed out onto the roof and down the trellis to the ground. As soon as my feet hit earth I began running towards Kurama's house. He really did live only a few blocks away. When I reached his front door I knocked and then knelt to tie my shoes, my breath coming in harsh pants. I was just straightening up as he opened the door.

"Della? What are you doing here? What happened?" He reached forward and ran his thumb over my cheek, when he pulled his hand back it was red, blood red. The sight of my blood on his hand made me feel faint, I swayed and he grabbed my shoulders. "Della, tell me what happened."

I had just opened my mouth to speak when a voice came from behind him, "Shuichi, who is it?" I looked over his shoulder and saw a pretty middle aged woman; she looked to be only a few years younger than my mom.

"Mother, this is my friend Della, Della this is my mother." It felt a little like déjà vu only in reverse, the thought almost sent me into hysterical giggles but I bit my lip. Now was so not the time to have a mental break down.

I stepped away from Kurama even though I was still a little wobbly, "Good evening Mrs. Minamino, I'm sorry to intrude but I need to speak to Shuichi."

"Oh dear! What happened to your cheek?" I raised my hand and pressed it to the gash, using the cuff of my shirt to stem the blood flow.

"A car kicked up a rock when I was walking over; I guess I didn't realize it had hit me." I didn't realize I was so good at lying; it must be the shock because I was completely deadpan. Kurama kept casting me worried glances.

"Shuichi, why don't you take care of her cut? I'll leave you two alone; it was nice meeting you Della." She turned and walked back into what I guessed was the kitchen. Kurama tried to pull me into the house but I resisted.

"No, Hiei said to tell you that I was attacked by an assassin. I don't even know how I got here; I mean I don't know where you live or I didn't before. How did I know where you live?" My voice was edged with the hysteria trying to force its way into my mind, I realized I was hyperventilating when the world started to tilt again.

"Mother, Della and I are going to catch a movie."

I heard a distant, "Okay" from the other room before Kurama shoved me outside.

"We need to get out of here, quickly." He took my hand and pulled me away from his house, I didn't know where we were going I just concentrated on not tripping and trying to force air into my lungs. I didn't know where we ran or how far but we slid to a halt in the shadow of some tall buildings. He pulled something from his pocket and for a minute I thought it was a compact, he flipped it open and pushed a button. "Yusuke, answer." I was trying to catch my breath but looked up with interest; he pushed another button and growled. Another button, this one apparently did what he wanted, "Botan I need you to contact Yusuke and Kuwabara, tell them to meet me at the bridge in the park."

"Kurama, you know that's not really my job…"

"It's urgent Botan, please."

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." He closed the communicator and looked at me.

"Della, I never intended…"

A shadow moved above us causing him to break off whatever he had been about to say, before I could look up a voice came out of the darkness. "Humans, so useless and weak." I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin. When I spun around Hiei stood behind me with a smirk. His white headband was gone, revealing…_a violet eye_ in the middle of his forehead? My mouth gaped open in shock as Hiei turned his focus to Kurama who raised his eyebrow questioningly, ignoring me completely.

"She's good, but not quite as good as I am," he gave a small smug smile and an arrogant shrug. "I decided to let her go for the moment and see how you were doing with the mortal." They both looked at me, I didn't miss the fact the he said mortal as if it were a dirty word.

"Yeeeah, hi you two. Mind telling me what the HELL is going on here?" My voice broke at an octave I was sure only dogs could hear, I was beyond peeved at the way they were acting. I mean, I was the one in danger why weren't they talking to me?

"No time," Kurama said with a visible wince at my decibel level, "we have to get to the park and meet up with Yusuke." I was about to ask what the heck a junior high punk could do against a freakin chick with a _sword_ but Kurama grabbed my hand and nearly yanked me off my feet. I had no choice except to follow and since I needed all my breath to keep up, there was none left over for asking questions.

We reached the park and found it deserted which really wasn't a surprise this late at night. Kurama and Hiei avoided the winding path, choosing instead to move through the trees and dense underbrush. They were completely silent as they moved while I tripped and stumbled over every tree root and rock in my way. When we reached the bridge, Kurama and Hiei stayed in the trees that gathered close to the water. Hiei sprung lightly up into a pine tree as I watched with silent awe. "How the heck did you do that?" Apparently they still weren't talking to me because no one answered. The silent treatment was really getting frustrating.

Kurama helped me climb another tree and seemed surprised when I scrambled up quickly. I looked down at him from nearly the same height as Hiei was in his tree. "I was a tomboy growing up." He smiled as he climbed up to sit on the limb beside mine. "Alright, now that we're here and Yusuke obviously isn't please tell me what's going on Kurama. I'm sick of being ignored." I looked directly into his green eyes, seeing his reluctance and then his resignation.

"For some unknown reason that most likely has to do with your friendship with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself you are being hunted by an unknown assassin."

"Assassin!? But why?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Look girl, Kurama and I are demons, just like the one who is after you. Yusuke is a Sprit Detective committed to keeping demons from the Human Realm, that large oaf is his dimwitted sidekick. Needless to say we have made some strong enemies that would want anyone close them dead. You happen to have gotten too close." I noticed the separation between "we" and "them" obviously he wasn't too attached to me. Surprise, surprise.

I lurched sideways, forcing Kurama to catch me before I fell out of the tree. Unlike the fall from my roof, this one would definitely kill me. "Demons? Spirit Detective? Human Realm? What the hell?"

"Hiei, there was no need to be so blunt with her."

"Hn, someone needed to tell her. Besides it seems to have shut her up. Finally." My mind reeled with all the information I had just received. I didn't think I could have spoken if I had wanted to, even to tell Hiei what he could do with that last comment. Kurama's branch was close enough to mine that he could put his arm around me and he needed to because I was still in danger of falling out of the tree.

"I'm going to take care of your cheek, alright Della?" He waited until I nodded before pulling some things out of his pocket and beginning to tend to my face. I didn't feel it, if I hadn't been in shock before I was now. Demons? These two were demons? I looked at Hiei; it was no stretch of the imagination to imagine he was one with the _eye in his forehead_ visible, but Kurama? I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Yes Della," he said quietly. "Don't be fooled by my human appearance, inside I am a demon simply living in this human body for the time being."

"But…but you're so normal." I whispered in a small stunned voice. I glared at Hiei when he gave a dark chuckle. I opened my mouth to respond but before I could running footsteps sounded below us. I looked towards the bridge and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running towards us from the opposite side followed by a blue haired girl in a pink kimono riding…an oar? As if tonight weren't freaky enough.

They stopped after they had crossed the bridge and looked around. "Damn it, where the hell are they?" Kuwabara asked in his deep voice.

"I don't know, Kurama said to meet him here." The girl on the oar said, I recognized her voice from the communicator. Hiei's hand moved so fast it was a blur as he snatched a pine cone from the tree and threw it at Kuwabara's head. It connected with a solid _thunk_ leaving a raised bump. I started laughing as the small group turned towards our trees, Kuwabara grabbing his head and swearing. Hiei jumped and landed lightly on the ground.

"You little punk! I'll get you for that Shorty just you wait!"

Hiei snorted derisively, "Don't hurt yourself trying, baka."

"WHAT!? I'll kick your ass anytime shrimp!" Kurama sighed as he helped me climb down from the tree. In truth I didn't really need his help, I just liked the way he held my hand or steadied my waist. Once we reached the ground he took his hands off me and we walked towards the others in an awkward silence. I pondered over his odd behavior. Sometimes I could swear he liked me (like when he had kissed me the night before) while others he placed a cold distance between us (like now). I was so confused and this emotional rollercoaster was giving me whiplash. I giggled a little as I thought of the Katy Perry song "Hot N Cold." It was totally inappropriate but the lyrics began playing through my head, echoing my thoughts. Kurama slanted me a confused look, making me laugh harder.

_Someone call the doctor  
__Got a case of a love bi-polar  
__Stuck on a roller coaster  
__Can't get off this ride_

"Hey, Kurama, what's this emergency you were talking about? And what's she doing here?" My laughter had drawn the focus of the small group to us; I was now the center of attention. Joy for me.

"Hi Yusuke, nice to see you too," I replied with acidic sarcasm. "Tonight has just been so much fun! Apparently I have a demon assassin after me." There was a strained pause.

"What are you talking about Della? Everyone knows demons aren't real! Ha ha haha!" Kuwabara forced a fake laugh that just sounded painful as he looked at everyone nervously.

I put my hands on my hips, "It's too late for that Kuwabara, so don't even try I know the whole story already. She's already been after me once, Hiei saved me."

"Hn," the demon turned way as if this detail were inconsequential. Kuwabara burst out laughing.

"Oh man! Hiei saved you? I guess you're not so selfish after all, huh Shorty?" Hiei did not reply.

"Where's the assassin now?" Yusuke's voice was all business; I'd never heard him sound or look so serious.

"Hiei said that she had escaped for the moment."

"Hiei, can you track her down and detain her in Spirit World for questioning?" He disappeared into the trees with a single bound.

"Someone has seriously gotta teach me how to do that," I breathed.

"Botan, go update Koenma on the situation, we're taking Della to Genkai's place. She should be safest there for the moment."

"Right. Nice to meet you Della, sorry about all this, I'm sure we'll get better aquatinted later," the girl, Botan, jumped onto her oar and took off into the sky. I turned to Kurama.

"I'm asleep on my couch. In the morning I'm going to wake up and wonder what I ate for dinner." He gave me a sad smile and took my hand, I would have called him on his hot and cold thing but at the moment I was simply too far gone to care. Besides, his hand felt nice.

"I'm sorry Della, but this isn't a dream and you're not going to wake up. Now get ready for a bit of a hike."

**Made it! Lol so what'd you think? Besides it being uber long? And to the people who don't review...I know you're out there, just pushy the little purple/blue button and tell me how fabulous this story is ;) Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I would have had this up yesterday but...complications enused, such is life. Forgive me?**

Della's POV:

I didn't know what time it was, I didn't care. I was beyond exhausted, dirty from hiking, and strangely numb to everything around me. I think Kurama half carried me the last bit of the way until a temple came into view. Once we reached the open court yard Yusuke began yelling.

"Hey grandma! Where are you, you old fossil?"

"Stop yelling, dimwit, I'm right here." I looked up and met the eyes of a small old woman with faded pink hair. Despite her size and age she seemed to exude power and as I stared into her ancient eyes they seemed to assess me; down to my very soul. I let go of Kurama and stood shakily on my own feet, chin raised defiantly. She smiled.

"Come inside, I assume you freeloaders are staying the night?"

"Yeah, but there might be some unwanted company." The woman who must be Genkai looked at Yusuke.

"You're already here."

"Shut up old lady!" She kicked his legs out from under him, dropping his ass on the ground.

"Learn some respect slacker!"

"Lay off me hag!" I laughed at them as Yusuke picked himself up; finding them just as amusing as Hiei and Kuwabara. Instantly I knew that I liked Genkai.

Once inside the temple Yusuke went directly to a room muttering good night. Kuwabara, Kurama, and I were shown to our rooms; mine was next to Kurama's. Genkai stopped me before I could enter.

"I know we haven't been introduced but I can feel the power in you, it is untapped but very strong, come have some tea with me before you go to bed. You probably have a lot of questions; I'll answer what I can." I was exhausted and sleep sounded like heaven but I nodded. If I was going to be a part of this thing, and it looked like I was, I was going to have some answers.

Akira's POV:

I slid from shadow to shadow using rooftops, back alleys, and fire escapes to maneuver about the quiet city. I was little more than a puff of wind, a slight disturbance of the air as I moved silently. My prey had eluded me all thanks to Hiei. He was a legendary assassin and a master thief, what was he doing protecting a human girl? I kept my heart beat slow and steady, I had managed to escape him once but he was hunting again. The hunter had now become the hunted, it made me uneasy fore I had no doubt that he would find me. I was good, but he was better. Once upon a time my father had told me bedtime stories about him; they had always been my favorite. Even now a strange thrill passed over my skin at being his prey.

I knelt on a fire escape to catch my breath and get my bearings. A shadow fell over me. I looked up into Hiei's red eyes, or into his two red eyes and his purple Jagan eye. He smirked down at me, "I see you."

I took off again, using my speed to escape him but to no avail. The Jagan eye could see every move I made, I could never escape him. I followed the scent of my prey to a park where I decided to make my stand against him, however unwise that decision was. My robes swirled around me as I stood still, listening to the wind in the trees. He came from behind me and I barely managed to parry his sword with my own.

He disengaged lightening quick only to attack once more. I was pushed back, constantly losing ground as I was forced to defend myself from his vicious blows again and again. He was much stronger than I and soon my arms weakened from the punishment of his hammering blows, this was not the way I had learned to fight. If this continued I would surely lose, not that I had any hope of beating him in the first place. My fist shot out and connected with his cheek buying me a little time but not enough. He rose licking the blood from the side of his mouth and spat upon the ground. "You aren't strong enough to defeat me assassin."

I smiled behind my veil, "Don't be so cocky Hiei, I might get lucky." He laughed before he was on me again, his Jagan eye glowing as he saw the moves I would make before I made them. I lasted only seconds before my sword was knocked from my grasp but it was longer than I had thought possible. Hiei's blade pressed against my neck as he forced me to my knees in the damp grass. My eyes widened before hardening in resolved acceptance. "Kill me quickly."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow in seeming interest before smiling cruelly, "No."

I gaped at him, his eyes became more amused. "You have to kill me, I've been defeated. You would shame the assassin's code?"

His eyes darkened threateningly, "I have been ordered to capture and detain you for questioning in Spirit World. Honor has nothing to do with it."

Pure terror replaced the ice flowing through my veins, "No! I beg of you Hiei please kill me now." I looked into this pitiless eyes, searching for mercy that wasn't there. I knew he thought less of me for begging but I wanted to die. If he was the one holding the blade it would be a good death. "Please, I'm tired of living." I closed my eyes as I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, I couldn't bear looking into his eyes any longer.

"You are pathetic. I've never met a demon so spineless they needed another to do their dirty work." His tone dripped venom and hate.

My eyes snapped open as anger tore through me, "If I could kill myself I would have long ago. My master has forbidden any attempts at suicide." His lip curled in disgust.

"A Summon Demon, hn, I should have known. It's too bad you are so unworthy of my time, you were mildly amusing prey." I didn't see his blow coming but pain burst through my skull and black enveloped my sight before I had taken another breath.

**Yeah, I know it's short. But the next chapter will be better, I promise. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I'm um drawing a complete blank on what to put here so on with the story!  
Hiei: I didn't think that was possible.  
Shut up.**

Della's POV:

"Della you have to wake up." A soft voice pulled me from my deep sleep making me groan and pull the covers up over my head.

"Noooo, go way! Five more minutes." I mumbled through the blankets. A gentle hand pulled the covers down and pushed the hair back from my face.

"I'm sorry but your parents will probably be wondering where you are soon…" I shot upright as if I had been electrocuted, not a really smart plan. Kurama had been leaning over me which caused our foreheads to knock together painfully. We both fell back on the bed holding our heads.

"Okay, ow, that really hurt."

"Indeed."

I looked at him with one eye, "Sorry." He nodded and left the room without another word, making me grimace. Great, he was still playing ice man. Ice demon. Whatever. Grrrr!

I got up slowly, feeling all my muscles protest loudly, and several bones as well. As I listened to a few of them pop back into place I wondered how I would explain everything to my parents. Yeah, that was going to be a fun conversation. _Well, you see, this demon assassin came after me because I'm friends with these guys from school. Why? Oh, because they're Spirit Detectives and Shuichi is actually a demon in disguise._ That was so going to go over well.

I walked down the hallway of Genkai's place following the sound of voices and the smell of food. At the end of the hall I ran into the kitchen where Genkai had explained, more or less, what was going on and had answered some of my more pressing questions from the night before.

The guys, Genkai, Botan, and a girl wearing a blue kimono with pretty blue-green hair were all clustered around the table talking and enjoying a midnight snack. I noticed how Kuwabara was preening and fawning over the girl, I smiled; he obviously had a huge crush on her.

Genkai tossed a small cell phone at me, "Call your parents and tell them where you are, then ask them to come pick you up."

"Isn't the whole point for them not to find out what happened?"

"Which is why you'll tell them that you were here the whole night, you will then give the phone to me and I will confirm your story and request that you become my pupil."

"What!?" Yusuke and I shouted at the same time; I in surprised excitement, him in disbelieving horror.

"Hold on a second grandma, I thought I was your only student."

"You were. Della has very strong Spirit Energy locked inside of her. She needs to learn how to use it quickly and effectively if she is going to be of any assistance, stop being such a baby Yusuke."

"No." Everyone turned to stare at Kurama who was calmly sipping his tea. "Della is a human; she doesn't need to be involved in this." I glared at him feeling totally betrayed, what a jerk! Did he think that I couldn't help them? That I couldn't contribute because I wasn't a demon?

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are human too and they're more involved than I am. Besides I'm pretty God damn involved already. So it looks like you don't have any say in the matter." _So there!_ I thought, turning to Genkai, "I'll do anything to help Genkai; I'd be honored to have you teach me."

The old woman pointed her chopsticks at Yusuke, "Why can't you be more like her? You might actually learn a thing or two from the girl, slacker." Yusuke muttered something foul under his breath and went back to inhaling all the food within reach as I dialed my mom's cell phone number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey mom."

"Della? Whose phone is this? Where are you? Is something wrong!?" The last came out as a screech, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear lest I suffer hearing loss.

"I'm fine mom, I'm at Yusuke's martial arts teacher's house with some friends; can you come pick me up?"

"You went out alone and didn't tell us!?"

"It wasn't exactly alone, Shuichi is with me and Yusuke's teacher was here the whole time, here talk to her." I foisted the phone on Genkai breathing a sigh of relief and taking the open seat next to the green haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Yukina, nice to meet you." She said shyly, I smiled at her.

"I'm Della; it's nice to meet you Yukina." My arms broke out in goose bumps as a shiver went up my spine, it felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped. "Wow, is it cold in here or is it just me?" I asked through chattering teeth. Yukina laughed, it was a very pleasant sound.

"I'm an ice apparition." I really didn't know why that shocked me but it appeared I hadn't reached my quota for the night…actually considering as how it was after midnight, I was working to fill a brand new day. Lucky me.

"Uh, oh, um, cool. Hey, you have the same colored eyes as Hiei, are you two related?" The sudden silence in the room was broken simultaneously by Kuwabara and Botan who frantically waved her hands around, both shouting in overly loud tones.

"Yukina related to that little punk? You gotta be kidding me, she's nothing like him!"

"No no no! They aren't related Della, you silly girl. Of course not!" Botan's statement was followed by nervous laughter that set my teeth on edge. Ooookay, there was definitely something in the room I wasn't getting…like the bright pink elephant that sat between the scrambled eggs and the toast. I promised myself I'd corner Botan before I left, she seemed to be in the know about said elephant. I slid a look across the table to Kuwabara who was showing off his muscles…even if he wasn't.

The phone was shoved back under my nose, leaving me no choice but to take it. "Hi."

"I am not happy with you right now Della Elizabeth, but I think Genkai makes a good argument. You can take classes at her school but other than that you are grounded missy! We'll be there in ten minutes." I groaned as I hung up. Grounded? Just perfect.

"Attacked by an assassin and grounded for it. My life sucks." Yusuke laughed as he reached for more food even though he had barely paused in his shoveling the whole time Genkai was on the phone.

"At least you're alive for your life to suck. Being a ghost totally blows. Trust me." I rolled my eyes, really not wanting to hear that story right now because I was sure he was telling the truth.

When I focused on the door again, a short figure dressing in all black had appeared. I was happy to see that Hiei had replaced his headband. That third eye was way creepy.

"Your assassin is detained and awaiting questioning." _And poof! He's gone again_, I sighed mentally. Someone was really going to have to teach me how to do that. As one Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood up.

"Let's go see what we can get outta this mystery assassin." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles.

Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hands in both of his, "I have to go now, my darling Yukina but I'll be thinking about you the whole time I'm gone!" I smiled at Kuwabara's antics, and he had had the nerve to tease me about a secret admirer? This was blackmail gold!

Yukina laughed, "Kazuma, you're so funny!"

Yusuke hit him in the back of the head, "Come on lover boy, let's go kick some assassin butt."

"Leave me alone Urameshi! Can't you see I'm talking to my girl?" Not wanting to put up with their bickering I got up and slipped outside. The night was chilly but manageable, breathing deeply I felt grateful for the cool air as I took a seat on the porch, letting my legs dangle over the edge. A jacket was draped over my shoulders. It was really no surprise to see Kurama standing beside me but my heart still jumped in my chest. _Traitor!_ I yelled at the fickle organ. I was mad at him and confused and just not in the mood to deal with his bipolarness right now.

"May I sit down?" I shrugged, refusing to look at him. He let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Della, I never meant for you to become a part of this. Of my world. If I could go back and change things I would. I knew better than to get involved with a human, considering what I am. Your anger is perfectly understandable. Please believe me, the last thing I want is to endanger your life or see you hurt. Let us take care of this and afterwards you never have to see us again. You'll never have to see me again." My head jerked around so fast I heard my neck pop. I may be mad at him, but the thought of never seeing Kurama again brought me inches away from a panic attack.

"What? Are you kidding me? I chose to be friends with you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Why would I not want to see any of you again? Granted I never expected this to happen but I want to help you…and besides I'm not angry about any of that." We sat in silence for a few minutes; I could tell he was stunned by my revelation. I could also tell he was thinking about why I was mad.

"Why are you angry with me?" I flinched as he hit the bull's eye.

"I'm not."

"You're a bad liar."

"Am not." My voice sounded lame in my own ears. His hand cupped my cheek and turned my face so that I had to look at him. His eyes were so sad they broke my heart.

"Is it because I'm a demon?"

"No!"

"Then why?" I growled at him.

"You're so confusing! Last night you kissed me and then today it's like it never happened! You barely look at me; you won't touch me, you…" I was going to keep going with my tirade about how infuriating he was being but he silenced my words with a kiss.

After a single disbelieving minute I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. He was so not getting away this time! The hand on my cheek slid into my hair and cupped the back of my head as his other arm wound around my waist, pulling me even closer against his chest. My lips parted slowly under the gentle coaxing of his tongue, causing my head to spin and my eyes to close. As our kiss deepened I forgot why I had been mad at him, it simply didn't matter anymore.

When he pulled back minutes later I was still dizzy and refused to let go of him, he didn't release me either and the knowledge caused my heart to soar. "I didn't expect you return my feelings after you learned the truth," he breathed in my hair, "I want to protect you Della, I never wanted you to know how dangerous the world can be." I hugged him harder. My poor misguided demon, he had been trying to protect me the whole time. The thought made my heart melt for him.

"No more trying to protect me from things okay? I want to be your partner, not a liability." He tensed, obviously fighting an internal battle to accept my terms. Finally he let out a breath and nodded. The sound of tires on gravel at the bottom of the millions of steps leading to the temple had us reluctantly releasing each other.

Genkai strolled around the corner and I had the suspicious feeling that she had been waiting there for some time. She lit a cigarette. "That would be your parents Della. Kurama, they already left for Spirit World so I assume you'll be seeing Della home?"

He nodded and pulled me to my feet. "Thank you for all your help Genkai." The old woman puffed on her cigarette and waved away his thanks.

"Don't mention it kid." She cut me a look, "I'll be seeing you after school. Every day." I grimaced.

"Yes Genkai." Kurama and I held hands as we walked down the multitude of steps to the waiting car. "I really don't remember there being this many steps."

Kurama laughed, "That's because I carried you up most of them."

"Oh. That's my big strong demon." I fluttered my eyelashes at him but he didn't smile back. "Kurama? Did I say something wrong?"

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"Nope." A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"You are a very special girl my rose."

A silly smile spread across my face as my heart beat sped up and I felt like skipping, or flying. "Yeah I know. So what kind of demon are you?"

"A fox demon."

"Really? Coolness! So how'd you end up half human?" We had reached the car by then and Kurama pulled open my door.

"That is a story for another time." David glowered at us as we slid in the back seat but didn't say anything. I figured they were waiting until we didn't have company to ream me for going out, that being said, the ride home was…interesting to say the least. It consisted of David glaring at Kurama and me in the back seat and my mother sneaking not so subtle glances at our still clasped hands. Awkward. Very awkward. When we reached my house my mother thankfully hustled David inside without a word, well, from him anyway. She yelled over her shoulder before the door closed, "I'm so proud of you sweetie! Be inside in three minutes, you're still grounded."

I literally felt all the blood rush to my face and found myself incapable of even looking in Kurama's direction. He chuckled, turned my face up to his and kissed me. Embarrassment instantly forgotten I returned his kiss, until I heard my mom yelling from my bedroom. Obviously she had been trying to spy on us.

"Della! What happened to your window!?"

"Frick."

**Lol I didn't realize how long this chapter was, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I finished season four of Yu Yu Hakusho last weekend while I loved the ending it made me increadibly sad...and inspired me to write more! So here you go.**

Akira's POV:

I awoke slowly, my left temple radiating pain through my skull but that was not new. What was was the fact that my cheek rested on a plush pillow against clean, fresh smelling linen. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at my new surroundings even though that small act sent daggers into my brain. Hiei had not, apparently, pulled any punches for me.

I was in a sparse cell but compared to my usual lodgings it was heaven. I inhaled deeply of the fresh air that poured in through the barred window that was set high in the wall. Sitting up I noticed that my robes and veil had been removed along with all my weapons including my more well hidden ones, leaving me in a skin tight black one piece suit. I pushed a strand of my lavender colored hair behind my ear as I surveyed the heavy door that was probably mystically reinforced. It looked like I would be staying in this cell for some time. The clean corners of the room held nothing that would help me escape.

Needing more of the delicious fresh air I leapt up and managed to snag the sill of the window with my finger tips. Easily pulling myself up I leaned against the frame and gazed out at the puffy clouds and shrouded walkways that made up Spirit World. I had never been to Spirit World before, although my father had told me many stories of King Yama and Lord Koenma; the pastel pink sky dotted with fluffy orange clouds was strangely beautiful. Looking at the thick black bars I experimentally reached out to touch one…only to have mystical energy lash out and burn my hand viciously. Just as I had though, I flexing my hand, if I really wanted to get out I could endure the pain breaking through the bars would cost me…but there was no point. Even if I were to escape I couldn't leave his dimension without a portal.

Making myself comfortable I settled down to wait for those who would question me, I just hoped that my master would wait awhile before summoning me, the inter-dimensional travel was sure to be excruciatingly painful as I was ripped from this plane into the human one. Resolved in my decision I became mesmerized by the shifting clouds.

I didn't know how long I waited but the sound of footsteps drew me from my relaxed contemplation. When was the last time I had been free to gaze at the sky and the clouds? Never mind that this sky was pink and the clouds orange. The door rattled and I half expected my master's disgusting demon lapdogs to be standing there, as if this were all some cruel dream of quasi freedom devised for the sole purpose of torturing me. I watched as Hiei and two human boys walked through the door. Or mostly human…there was something not quite right about the dark haired one. The taller boy with bright red hair looked around stupidly even though the black haired boy and Hiei were both looking at me.

"Hey guys, are you sure this is the right place? I don't see anyone." I cast an amused smirk at Hiei who wore an aloof expression.

_Befriending idiots Hiei?_ I said telepathically.

_Hn_, was his only answer, but it made me smile.

"She's up there baka." The red haired boy looked up at me with surprised confusion. I couldn't help giving him an impish smile and a finger wave.

"That's the assassin!? She can't be, she's too…" His sentence abruptly broke off as I pressed my sharpened nails to his neck. I may have been divested of my steel but a true warrior was never without weapons.

"I'm too what human?" I sneered the word at him even as my voice remained a soft whisper. Too often in my life had I been belittled and abused by cattle such as him just because I was a rather diminutive female demon. He jerked back against the wall as Hiei snatched my wrist away from the boy's neck; I met his crimson eyes defiantly for several seconds of breathless tension before I returned to my perch.

"Well now that you're done making an idiot out of yourself Kuwabara let's get down to business."

"How was I supposed to know she was that fast?" He grumbled as they glared at each other. I cocked my head in interest, were these two friends or enemies? Finally the black haired boy who could only be Yusuke Urameshi turned back to me.

"So you're the assassin huh?"

"And you're the Spirit Detective."

He smirked arrogantly, "Yeah, that's me," his eyes hardened suddenly, "so what do you want with Della?" I gave Hiei another look but he wasn't paying attention. "Hey lady, answer me." There was a weird burning in my stomach, I ignored it and turned back to the window. My time with the fresh air was precious and waning. Besides, I saw no point in restating information Hiei already knew.

"Why isn't she talking?"

"Ask Hiei," I murmured trying to memorize the exact colors before me, having no idea if or when I'd ever see such beauty again. My stomach burned worse, a sick slimy feeling began toying with my insides.

"She is a Summoned Demon," I heard Hiei say dimly, "she was ordered to kill the human girl by her master. She must obey his orders without question until she dies."

"How do we stop her?"

"Kill her master or kill her, I suggest killing her. It would be easier and faster."

My head began spinning as the world lurched under me. There was a shout as I began falling towards the stone floor of my cell, I screamed out in agonizing pain as I was ripped from this dimension into a new one. A rainbow exploded before my eyes as the world again descended into darkness.

Naoto Kawamata's POV:

The last demonic syllables of my pet's true name fell from my lips into the silence of my office. The worthless bitch had not only failed in her task but had gotten captured in the process and taken to Sprit World. That kind of failure was not acceptable. If only she weren't worth so much money, I would have disposed of her long ago, despite the orders of those above me. Or at least had her sufficiently tortured...She could still kill without that biting tongue of hers.

Through the tether that connected us I felt resistance, she was fighting the pull! Bitch! She would learn obedience, this time I would put that smug demon whore in her place. With a growl I yelled her name making the demon lackeys flinch and draw back into their corners. At last with a flash of light little Akira materialized in the middle of my office, or at least I assumed it was my pet assassin.

She was unconscious and dressed only in a skin tight cat suit that hugged her small yet ample body. I felt the sudden burn of lust within me, if I had known she was this comely under that damned robe and veil I would have fucked her years ago. She could have been earning her keep on her back instead of with a blade. Stooping down I grabbed a handful of her purple hair and yanked her to her feet, she remained limp and unprotesting…a first.

"Drug her and take her to my rooms. Make sure she stays this way for a good long while." I laughed as my demons rushed to do my bidding, leering at Akira's small frame, "And don't touch her, she's mine." Grumbling they left, one carrying the apparition in its arms.

Tonight Akira would learn the true and fitting punishment for disobeying me, I smiled; sure she would provide me hours of enjoyable entertainment.

Koenma's POV:

"WHAT! That can't be!"

"But I'm sure Lord Koenma, I've never seen anyone else with hair and eyes that color before. Akira has to be the long lost daughter of the great hero Ryusaki, I'm just sure of it."

A fissure rent the air of Spirit World causing the palace to shake. "No!" I yelled as the precarious piles of paper stacked on my desk toppled to the floor. From the distant holding cells I heard the scream of pain that could only have come from Akira. It seemed that we had run out of time. "Ogre, bring Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to me right away! And clean up this mess!"

"Yes sir, Koenma sir!" I watched as my faithful ogre sprinted away. If the mysterious assassin Akira was in fact the daughter of the great Ryusaki then this complicated things. I began pacing and glancing at the door, what was taking them so long? More ogres came and went, leaving more piles of papers on my desk but that was unimportant right now.

Finally, they sauntered in, Yusuke taking his familiar position in front of my desk; Kuwabara sprawled on the couch; and Hiei on the window ledge. "Can't this wait Koenma? I haven't gotten any sleep tonight…" he yawned and stretched.

"This is much more important than your beauty sleep Yusuke. I have found out Akira's true identity."

"Who?"

"THE ASSASSIN YOU IDIOT!" Why couldn't I have picked a Spirit Detective with a brain? I sighed, the smart ones never did anything stupid enough to get killed over.

"So what's the big deal?"

"She is the only daughter of a Spirit World hero! Ryusaki the Great almost single handedly defeated a legion of demons and protected the palace from getting sacked!"

"I still don't see the point," Kuwabara said scratching his head. Hiei was silent as usual. If only Kurama were here, he would understand the importance of this development.

"She's innocent of any wrong doing…"

"WHAT!?" Kuwabara leapt to his feet, "She tried to hurt our friend, that doesn't sound like innocent to me!"

"If you'd let me finish speaking I'D EXPLAIN!" I yelled back at him, rolling my eyes and climbing into my comfortable chair.

"Just get on with it, I wanna go home and get some sleep!" Yusuke groused again.

"As I was saying," I started for the second time, "Akira is innocent; a hundred years ago the peaceful village where she lived with her father was destroyed by human invaders. There weren't supposed to be any survivors but from what we have discovered Akira was taken and sold into slavery. She was bought by Haruki Oyama, a member of the Black Black Club about ten years ago."

"You mean those same guys who kidnapped Yukina?" Kuwabara was on his feet again and the topic seemed to have peaked even Hiei's dubious interest although he hadn't moved a muscle.

"The very same, but although Oyama owns her, she is being held by another member. One Naoto Kawamata, your new mission is to find her and rescue her. You'll be doing this without Kurama; he's watching that human girl to make sure another attempt isn't made on her life."

"No problem Koenma, I'd love another crack at those bastards for what they did to my Yukina."

"Yeah, they're gonna pay real good this time." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Good, I shall expect a report on the outcome of this as soon as possible."

"Sure sure," Yusuke waved over his shoulder as he stepped towards the glowing portal I created to Kawamata's estate, Hiei jumped down from the window and was the first one through. Interesting…Hiei wasn't usually so eager to do my bidding maybe this was something more than just revenge for his sister. Or not, one could never tell with that particular demon, I sighed as the portal closed behind them. What a rag tag group of misfits, I only hoped that they would get to Akira before something bad happened to her…I had a bad feeling about this whole business...

"Ogre! Why haven't you cleaned up this mess yet!?"

**Anyone notice the Death Note shout out? And I left ya with a cliffy! Will Akira be rescued in time? What does Kawamata plan to do to her? And what's with Hiei?  
Hiei: Hn  
Oops...When did you get here?  
Hiei: I've been here the whole time baka. Hurry up and post the chapter, don't you have somewhere to be?  
Yes! I'm going to see Watchmen in Imax with my besties!  
Hiei: Hn, no one cares, just leave a review and make her shut up.  
Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the much awaited chapter in which you find out what happens to Akira! Read on!**

Hiei's POV:

They were all insufferable fools. Unsheathing my sword I quietly disposed of the C class demon guards before they even sensed my presence. Gutter scum, not worth my time. How could Koenma have allowed the girl to be taken? Not once but twice from under his very nose, the incompetence of Spirit World astounded me.

I could hear Yusuke and the large buffoon stumbling around in the forest after me, it was a good thing the guards were already dead, their trampling would draw legions. I cleaned my sword before replacing it at my waist.

"Nice work Hiei," the Spirit Detective had finally caught up with me.

"Aw why does runt boy always get to have all the fun?"

"Shut up baka, your gigantic mouth and pathetic attempts at stealth are sure to draw every worthless demon in the area. On second thought, keep talking and wandering in circles. You can fight them while I save the girl." He yelled something in response but I didn't stick around to hear it, I was getting a bad feeling about something. Pausing on a tree branch out of sight I used my Jagan eye to see where my target was being kept.

Her energy was far weaker than it had been when we had fought but I was easily able to trace it. It was the only energy in the mansion not corrupted by darkness. She was in a lavish room on the third floor of the place with two lower level demons guarding her, they might be high C or low B class, unimportant regardless; one pushed a syringe into her arm and shoved the plunger down. "This should keep the whore quiet until the master's done with her."

The other laughed, "Maybe when he's done we can finally have our turn," it approached the bed and shoved its drooling mouth against the girl's neck, "mmm, she tastes delicious."

The first demon smacked the second, "We're not supposed to touch her!"

"No one would ever know if we had a little taste…"

My eyes snapped open and I redoubled my pace. Incensed that those filthy mongrels would have the nerve to touch her; images of Yukina imprisoned flashing through my head. This time the worthless human in charge was going to die by my hand, no one could stop from killing the worthless bastard. They were all inferior beings, if I had my way they would be slaughtered or subjugated, rendered incapable of harming demons once and for all. The existence of the Chapter Black tape proved just how guilty and worthless they really were, if I could just get my hands on it…

I reached the huge mausoleum that would soon become a tomb. The guards at the front door met with the same fate as those in the woods, a quick silent death delt with the blade of my sword. Following the girl's energy, which was growing weaker by the moment, I made my way to the room where she was being kept, the two demons from before were on either side of the door. This made my job easier, now I wouldn't have to hunt down their worthless hides.

"Wonder if he'll let us have a go." The blue one said, finger up his nose.

"If he doesn't kill her, maybe. He's been waiting a long time to have her like this." They laughed, at least until I stepped around the corner.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Ending your lives," I said with a smirk. How I lived for the kill, but this was too easy. Like slaughtering infants.

They rushed me as one, clawed hands swinging wildly. I parried and kicked them back easily causing them to tumble to the floor at my feet; using my greater speed I ran one through from behind before he could even think of moving. The other lashed out blindly, catching me in the side. I decapitated him and looked down at the four large furrows that rent my clothing and were rapidly staining with blood. I had suffered far worse.

From inside the room I could hear a man talking, probably the soon to be dead human who thought he could own a demon, I would rectify that misconception shortly.

The door burst open revealing a fat disgusting old human clutching a knife in one hand and his belt buckle in the other. The girl lay before him on the bed bleary eyed, defenseless, yet semiconscious.

"What the hell!?" The human cried, I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword but before I could move, the assassin on the bed used his momentary distraction to grab the knife from his fat fleshy hand and bury it deep in his jugular. The human gurgled and clawed at the knife protruding from his neck as the girl watched him sputter, eye burning with rage.

"That is for drugging and trying to rape me!" She yelled, snatching the knife from his neck. I watched the blood arch, spattering her body and face with red before she buried the knife in his heart, "And that's for everything else," she collapsed backward, my eyes widdened in surprise. Respect for the small female's unflinching courage and sense of revenge pushed its way into my mind. Maybe she wasn't as worthless as I had first thought...Yusuke and Kuwabara thundered into the room, as the corpse fell to the floor at my feet, still spurting blood knife lodged in the chest cavity.

"Damn it Hiei! We weren't supposed to kill him!" Yusuke yelled but I wasn't listening. The girl, Akira, was breathing in shallow pants. I crossed to her side, up close I could see that the bastard had left precise, shallow cuts along her arms, legs, and torso which were bleeding freely.

"Hiei…" Her voice died as her eyes rolled back in her head, clearly she had passed out. Reaching forward I picked her up easily, the bed was stained with her blood as well as the human pig's. Shouldering the detectives aside I ran through the mansion, my only goal was getting the girl to Kurama. He was the only one I knew of able to heal her. For some reason it was imperative that she be healed.

Akira's POV:

It felt like I was flying or running but I couldn't be running, my eyes were closed and my legs weren't moving. I felt a strange heavy detachment from my body, as if my mind was no longer a part of me but something completely different. The feeling of movement stopped suddenly.

Now that I was still I took in the scent of fresh night air, I wasn't in my horrid master's house any longer. I breathed deeply to clear the stink of blood, human lust, and sweaty flesh from my nose. I could smell trees, and grass and…There was another scent too, demonic and slightly smoky but seductive and wonderful at the same time. I was being held close by someone warm, and for the first time since my father had died I felt safe.

"Hiei," I murmured moving closer to the warm scent that I instinctively knew belonged to the small, prickly fire demon. My nose pressed against his neck as my fist closed in his cloak. He stiffened.

"Stop moving." He didn't have to tell me, I was perfectally content where I was and wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe."

"My master?"

"Dead."

"I have to burn the house."

"Why?"

"Promised I would," it was getting harder to form words, whatever drug they had given me was pulling me back under quickly. I fought against it, not wanting to lose the warmth of Hiei's touch, I had to let him know how important that promise to myself was. "Please, have to…burn it…have to…"

Della's POV:

I had to sleep in the spare bedroom because of my broken window but I didn't really mind seeing as how Kurama was spending the night! Unbeknownst to my parents, of course. Even though I was grounded I pretty much skipped through my night time routine, putting on nice pajamas that I had gotten for my birthday instead of sweats and an oversized tee-shirt. When I got back to the room Kurama was leaning against the headboard of the bed reading a book.

Smiling I jumped on the bed next to him, "Hi."

He smiled back as he made room for me beside him, "Hello."

"So will you tell me how you became half human now?" He pulled the covers up over me before resettling himself on top of them.

"I would think that with all this excitement you would be tired."

"Nope." I continued to stare at him, waiting, but a ringing interrupted us. Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator he had used earlier, flipping it open I heard Botan's voice.

"Hello Kurama," she chirped, "Koenma wanted me to keep you up to date on the case. Apparently Della's assassin is a demon slave named Akira. She also happens to be the only daughter of…"

"The Great Ryusaki."

"Right! Anyway, Yusuke and the boys have gone to rescue her from her evil human master. He's a member of the Black Black Club just like Tarukane was."

Kurama's face hardened, I could tell there was a story there, I added it to my list of things to ask about, "Thank you for keeping me informed Botan."

"No problem. I'll call you again when Koenma hears something. Until then he wants you to stay with Della and keep her safe." With that the link disconnected and Kurama replaced the communicator.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Koenma has discovered the identity of your assassin, her name is Akira. If his information is correct, she is the only daughter of a very famous demon and was thought to have been murdered years ago when their village was destroyed. She apparently survived and was sold into slavery, bound to obey anyone who knows her true name."

"What!? They can do that?"

"With particular types of demons, yes."

"But they'll rescue her right? Yusuke and them? I mean it wasn't really her fault she was trying to kill me right?" Kurama smiled and hugged me.

"Of course they'll rescue her, don't worry, she'll be fine. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara are very good at what they do."

"Thanks Kurama," I said, hugging him back. "But don't think I've forgotten about your story."

He laughed, "You are very persistent aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

He sighed, "For over a thousand years I was a very successful and feared youkai bandit by the name of Yoko…"

"A thousand years!? Seriously? How old are you?" I gasped.

"Sixteen." I rolled my eyes.

"'How long have you been sixteen?'" I asked, quoting _Twilight _the movie, inaccurately I might add.

"What?"

"Never mind, you know what I meant."

"Three thousand years, give or take a few centuries I suppose." My jaw dropped but he tapped it gently with a finger, his green eyes glowing with laughter. "In my fox form I had four tales, one for every thousand years of life and one that I was born with."

"Wow Kurama talk about robbing the cradle," I joked.

He gave me an unamused look, "May I continue?" I nodded, "Sixteen years ago I was being pursued by a bounty hunter in Makai, Demon World, when I was wounded. My injuries were life threatening but I was able to escape to the human realm where I fused my spirit with that of the unborn child, Shuichi Minamino." As he talked my eyes were getting heavy, maybe I was more tired than I thought or maybe it was his lulling, hypnotic voice that seemed to deepen, "I was only going to stay on this plane until I had recovered my strength but discovered that I loved my human mother too much to leave her and return to Makai so I stayed," as my eyelids drooped I thought I saw his eyes changing from bright green to gold but when I blinked they were normal again. "That was when Hiei found me and entreated me to join him in stealing Spirit World artifacts, one of which could help my mother who had taken ill. I was just about to sacrifice my life for hers when Yusuke offered to share the burden with me, thus sparing my life. From then on I have worked by his side as part of his team as a special type of atonement allowed by Lord Koenma."

I yawned, "I'm glad Yusuke stopped you from dying, that would have sucked, I'll have to be nice to him next time I see him."

"He does have some redeeming qualities." Kurama kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep Della."

"You won't leave?" I mumbled, already half way there.

"No, I promise."

* * *

Kurama jerked upright suddenly, waking me from my deep sleep. "Kurama?" I murmured blearily. He didn't answer but stood in the predawn light clearly listening to something. By the light, I figured it was about six o'clock. Deciding I wasn't in immediate danger I tried to smooth down my hair…it wasn't working.

When he let out a breath and relaxed I tried again, "Kurama? What's wrong?" He began shoving on his shoes.

"Nothing is wrong but it seems as if Akira was badly injured prior to her rescue, Hiei has requested my assistance with her healing. He said she's in bad shape."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked as I tried to untangle myself from the covers, he stopped my movements, leaned over and kissed my forehead like he had last night.

"No, you're grounded. But I'll call you later to keep you updated on her condition."

"Oh…right, I forgot."

He smiled over his shoulder as he went out the window, "Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you soon." Grabbing the pillow that he had used I flopped onto my stomach.

"Stupid demons, get to have all the fun," I mumbled as I went back to sleep.

**Okay, just so you know. Kurama's age is based on something I read online that explained the discrepencies in age found in the anime. Apparently Togashi was basing Yoko's age off the lesser known myth of kisunes growing a tail for every thousand years of life...not hundred. I'll probably put this link on my profile...or try to. Hope you liked it, please review!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kurama: Hello readers, forgotten-muse08 has been swamped with English homework and couldn't be here.  
Della: She's sleeping  
Hiei: Hn, it's all she ever does.****  
Akira: She asks that you please read and review.**

Akira's POV:

I woke slowly…something that almost never happened. As a matter of self preservation I had learned to move quickly from deep sleep into full wakefulness; but not this time. Slowly, one by one, my senses came back to me. The first to return was scent, followed quickly by sound.

I could smell fresh mountain air, pine trees, healing herbs, food, and the lingering traces of Hiei's smoky, fire demon scent as well as other people's scents. I could hear birds chirping, wind rustling leaves, and domestic sounds from somewhere far away. After I had catalogued these sounds and determined I wasn't in immediate danger, I attempted to move my extremities, starting with my fingers and toes. My body felt heavy and numb but responded to my attempts at movement.

It wasn't until I began trying to move my arms and legs that I realized my movements were restricted. Frowning I blinked open my eyes seeing fuzzy, lightly stained wood planking over my head. Slowly I raised my head and looked around blinking more to clear my hazy vision, noting the throbbing pressure that had taken up residence in my head; it felt like someone had replaced my brain with wet cotton.

Focusing on the large airy room I was awed but its simple beauty. Containing nothing except my comfortable sleeping pallet on the floor and a dresser with a mirror over it, the walls and door were traditional sliding paper screens. I sat up fully and finally realized why my movements were so encumbered, I was wrapped wrist to shoulder, sternum to stomach, and thigh to ankle in bandages that all smelled of pungent herbs.

Where was I? Why was I bandaged? How had I gotten here? Where was my master? Dead. The answer to the last question sprung instantly to the front of my mind with such conviction and finality that joyful tears nearly streamed down my face. Finally, finally he was dead. But how?

Indistinct memories began floating in my mind, memories of blood and death and…They slid from my grasp as the smell of smoke invaded my little room. Turning, my gaze locked on the open window behind me, a window where Hiei perched, crimson eyes studying me. To my surprise he was the first to speak which was good because I still hadn't located my tongue yet.

"You're finally awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" My voice was a dry unattractive croak.

"Six hours."

"What…happened?"

"The human drugged you and attempted to rape you."

Slowly, bit by bit, the memories started to return. Being drugged and helpless as he gloated, watching the knife make hundreds of slices on my skin, the point where he stopped cutting and reached for his belt buckle, then Hiei had been there. I remembered his presence giving me the strength to grab the knife and kill my master. How good it had felt to feel the blade sink into his flesh, to feel the hot spray of his blood, to rebury the knife in his black heart. I raised my eyes to Hiei's, "You saved me."

"Hn," he looked away, unwilling to admit it but he didn't have to, I remembered. I remembered waking from my drugged state in his arms. I stood up and wobbled towards him, half way there my knees collapsed. "Stupid female." He snapped, suddenly crouched next to me.

"You saved me." I said again, staring up into his eyes, he scowled at me. "Why do you smell like smoke?" I asked, for the scent that had alerted me to his presence was now filling my lungs and making my eyes water.

"Hn." He looked away.

Interesting..."Hiei?"

"I burned it." My entire being stilled with those three words.

"Burned…what?" I whispered, he remained silent and still wouldn't look at me. "Hiei, what did you burn?" Did I dare believe? Hope that he had…?

He turned his fiery gaze back to me, "The bastard's house," he snapped eyes daring me to say something.

He had burned my—no, not my master, not anymore—he had burned that bastard's house. For me. Because I had said it was important. Not stopping to consider my actions I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and toppling us both onto the floor, my body on top of his. He hissed in pain, "Damn it woman!"

I shifted my weight off him but refused to let him up. "You're injured."

"Get off me." He growled.

"No." I swept my hands down his sides even as he shoved me off him, his shove was weak and barely moved me but I had already found what I sought. There were four deep gashes in the material of his cloak and I assumed, since my hand came away bright red, that there were four identical gashes on his side. "Liar," I said with an answering glare, holding up my hand.

He finally succeeded in shoving me off, "It's nothing." He snapped but barely made it to his feet before he stumbled and fell back to his knees.

"Hiei!" I gasped, clutching him as he fell forward, unconscious. Pillowing his head in my lap I looked towards the doors, dare I call for help? Would they believe that I had not hurt him? It didn't matter; all that mattered was that Hiei was injured and needed help.

"Help! Someone, help!" There were footsteps outside my room and the screen was pushed back roughly as all manner of individuals piled into the room. The only two I recognized were Yusuke Urameshi and the red haired oaf who had been present at my questioning. In addition to those two there was an old human woman, a young apparition with blue hair, and another boy with bright red hair and green eyes. He rushed forward and knelt beside me.

"Hiei, why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He muttered, before quietly giving orders to the old woman, and the young apparition, to fetch supplies. He then turned to me, "What happened?" In that moment when his green eyes met mine I knew him for what he was.

"Kitsune," I whispered respectfully before putting on my mask of ice as my father had taught me, "He is injured, left side," I directed him. "Before I could look he stood up and passed out. He was probably injured rescuing me." The kitsune nodded and removed Hiei's cloak and shirt, revealing the four angry red slashes that started high on his rib cage and descended to his stomach, they oozed blood sluggishly which was not good considering that they were at least six hours old. When the girl and the old woman returned he began cleaning and administering to Hiei's wounds, muttering under his breath about how idiotic the fire demon was. I was able to recognize a few Makai plants that went into the dressing of the fire demon's wounds and I marveled at the kitsune's skill.

Not having been ordered away I continued to hold Hiei's head and stroke his hair, deep gratitude filling my soul. I owed him my life and more for carrying out my revenge.

"What's going on in here?" A bubbly voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw a blue haired young woman in a pink kimono standing there, oar in hand. My heart stuttered at the sight of the Grim Reaper, she couldn't be here for Hiei, she just couldn't.

"Hi Botan, Hiei got hurt, but what's up?" The oaf spoke; I returned my attention to the kitsune, only half listening. It didn't sound like she was here for him but….

"Oh, well, Lord Koenma has ordered Akira to appear before him as soon as she is healed." My eyes snapped to her pink ones, they softened in sympathy, "There's going to be a trial."

* * *

My heart was in my throat as we materialized on the other side of the portal but I hid my nerves behind the mask of ice I used when I worked. Hiei was on my right, having recovered sufficiently to accompany us even though I still secretly worried about him; Yusuke on my left; and the oaf, who I know knew as Kuwabara, was behind me as we walked through the halls of the Sprit World palace. Halls that my father had once protected with honor and dignity, my head dipped as the ice in my veins lost its numbing chill, when I looked up again we were in front of huge double doors outlined in gold. We had arrived.

Yusuke smiled at me as he kicked the door open, at the same time Kuwabara's gruff voice in my ear said, "Don't worry." Hiei grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room without a word. After I had assisted the kitsune, Kurama, with Hiei's healing the day before both human boys had been nicer to me, not like I cared but allies were always a nice thing to have.

Hiei released me and for the first time in a century I stood looking at the diminutive ruler of Spirit World.

Della's POV:

When Kurama had returned the night before to update me on Akira's condition he had also told me about Hiei's injury and about the trial, a trial Lord Koenma wanted me to be present for. So now I was seated on a couch in a large office that belonged to the ruler of Sprit World. I almost burst out laughing…again. But honestly, who expected the almighty Lord Koenma to be a pacifier sucking toddler! It was hardly my fault Kurama hadn't warned me.

We had arrived before the other boys and Akira, I was nervous to see the face of my assassin but having my own personal bodyguard went a long way towards calming those fears. He was currently seated next to me talking about something or other with Lord Koenma; I wasn't paying attention, more interested in the multicolored ogres wearing feline print loincloths that came in and out of the door carrying stacks of papers taller than I was.

The door slammed open with a bang like it had been kicked causing stacks of papers to slide from Lord Koenma's desk and swirl in the air; considering how Yusuke was the first through it, it probably had been. He sauntered in like he wasn't late; Hiei and a small girl with purple hair followed him, Kuwabara bringing up the rear. I turned my attention to the girl who could only be Akira, she looked younger than I had expected but looks, as I had learned, could be deceiving. She stood before Lord Koenma's desk with her back straight and her head high.

Akira's POV:

"Yusuke! You dolt! Ogre, clean this mess up immediately!" Koenma yelled before settling back into his "ruler persona". At his yell a blue ogre rushed in and began picking up the multitude of papers Yusuke had scattered. "It's been a long time," he said softly. I met his eyes without fear, knowing that my continued existence hinged on his decision yet resigned to my fate. I had broken one of the highest laws of Spirit World; I had killed a human, several in fact, by law I had to be sentenced to death. Considering all my crimes against humanity, willing and unwilling, he had no choice but to demand my head.

"It has, my lord."

He sighed, "I will not deny that you have put me in a very difficult position. You have killed numerous humans, some innocent some not, but at the same time it was not your will to do so." My eyes widened as my mask slipped for the second time, I might be spared? "To judge you accurately I need to know the answer to one question, did you kill Naoto Kawamata?"

My heart dropped into my stomach, "Why?"

His eyes darkened, in that instant he knew I was guilty, "Because this is the only time I have determined that you could have been acting on your own, free of compulsion. It is crucial that I know who killed him." With a heavy heart, my lips parted to say the damning words that would seal my fate. I would not lie to someone my father had respected; to someone I respected.

"I killed him." I turned to Hiei, surprised that he had spoken; surprised at what he had said. His face, however, showed no expression.

"Wha-…?"

_Be silent._ He snapped inside my mind.

_What are you doing? I killed him, not you. Do not be stupid and sacrifice yourself for me._

_I'm not._

"You killed him?"

"You doubt me?"

Koenma gave an aggravated sigh, "Not exactly. Akira? Is this true?"

Even though I didn't so much as glance at him I was intensely aware of Hiei beside me, this was the second time he had saved my life, "I don't know, Lord Koenma, I was drugged and don't remember much of the encounter."

"Yusuke? Kuwabara? What did you see?"

"We don't know," Kuwabara said, "he was dead when we got there."

"Yeah, not like it matters anyway. People like that don't deserve to live, who cares who killed him?"

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE IT'S THE LAW!" Koenma shouted, jumping up on his desk.

Della's POV:

"Well can't you change the law?" I didn't realize I had spoken until literally everyone in the room was staring at me, including the ogre who had come in to pick up the papers covering the office. "Um…" Blushing I looked at Kurama for help; luckily he took pity on me.

"I think what Della is trying to say is, can't you grant Akira a reprieve?" Koenma looked down at his hands and began pressing his thumb and forefinger together.

"That's not really how this kind of thing works."

"But aren't you the great ruler of Sprit World?"

Yusuke laughed, "No, pacifier breath here is just the junior, he doesn't really have any power," he indicated the "Jr." on the front of Koenma's hat. "His dad, King Yama, is the one who really rules Sprit World."

"I do so have power! Akira's hearing will be postponed until we find out who killed Kawamata. So there!"

"A very wise decision Lord Koenma," Kurama said diplomatically. "But I assume that wasn't your only reason for calling all of us here."

"No, it wasn't." Just like that Lord Koenma changed topics, leaving me slightly dizzy. "In light of recent events I have decided to postpone all further missions in favor of protecting Della and Akira. Kurama you will continue to watch over Della in your free time, Yusuke and Kuwabara will watch her during school hours and when Kurama can't. Is that agreeable?" The boys nodded and so did I, happy that I would continue to have time with Kurama.

"As for you two," he turned to Hiei and Akira, "you will both be staying at Genkai's. Hiei your job is to protect and watch Akira at all times, but I'm warning you, you're on probation. Understood?"

"Hn."

"Right well, dismissed, all of you. Now get out of my office, I have important work to do." As everyone filed out I looked back over Kurama's shoulder to watch Lord Koenma plop back into his chair, kick his feet up on the desk, and turn on the T.V. His poor ogre was still gathering piles of papers. Important work…yeah, right.

**Kurama: Thank you for reading.  
Della: Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
Hiei: Why do I have to stay at the old hag's place?  
Akria: Told you you shouldn't have said anything....  
Kurama: You should have listened to Akira, Hiei.****  
Della: See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to silver-kitsune12 for letting me borrow her fan girls ;) Thank you so much! Totally go check out her story, it rocks!  
Hiei: Thief.  
Am not! I'm merely borrowing, besides you're one to talk!  
Hiei: Hn  
Exactly**

Della's POV:

I groaned as Botan and Keiko pulled Akira, Yukina and me towards another store, Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, followed leisurely behind us. It didn't matter that we had already ransacked half the mall; the two were on a mission and woe to anyone who stood in their way. Even though this trip was supposed to be about buying clothes for Akira, it hadn't stopped the two from picking out outfits for everyone including me. Botan's rational was that if Koenma was paying, why not make the most of it?

Yusuke and Kuwabara had already gone on a food run and I had serious doubts about if they were coming back, I wouldn't if I had been them; which was probably why the girls hadn't let me go. Kurama, ever the gentleman, was accompanying us to our next destination and I had yet to hear a single complaint from him despite the fact that he was carrying several bags. Hiei had heard the word shopping and promptly disappeared, even though he was supposed to be watching Akira twenty-four seven.

I looked at the merchandise on display in the store we had wandered into and blushed; we had apparently found our way to Victoria's Secret. Putting on the breaks I decided to stay outside with Kurama. There were just some stores you didn't enter with your boyfriend present—I still didn't know if that's really what Kurama was but it's what I thought of him as—this was one of them. Unless you know, you were at _that_ part of your relationship, which we weren't.

"You don't want to buy anything?" He asked, leaning back against the rail that separated the second story of the mall from a long fall to the first. I mirrored his position and crossed my arms over my chest, fervently hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I am not wearing that, it looks uncomfortable and it will restrict my movements." I could clearly hear Akira's appalled tone from inside the store. She was holding up a rather brightly colored push-up bra and frowning at it like it was an alien being. Smiling I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Hey guys, aw man, they aren't done yet?" Kuwabara and Yusuke walked up, carrying several shopping bags and food! I nearly tackled Kuwabara for the cheeseburger he was holding but he pushed me off, "That's Yukina's!" He said, holding the wonderfully smelling, artery clogging, questionable meat product over my head, knowing I couldn't jump for it I put my hands on my hips as my mouth watered.

"So why don't you go give it to her lover boy? She's in that store right there," I pointed to the store and watched his face get all sappy and love struck.

"Yukina, I've brought you lunch!" He yelled dropping his bags and rushing into the store, it wasn't until he was half way through the various bra and panty displays that he realized what kind of store it was, screaming like a little girl he spun and ran back to us like his life depended on it. I burst out laughing so hard that I doubled over, tears streaming from my eyes, Kurama and Yusuke were laughing too while Kuwabara turned several interesting shades of red and started yelling at me. It only made me laugh harder until I had to lean against Kurama to stay upright. When I could finally stand up again I had to hold the stitch in my side as I gasped for breath. Shizuru walked out of the store.

"Way to go baby brother," she said slapping Kuwabara on the back, lighting up a cigarette she looked around. "How about we go find some place to sit down and eat while they finish up in there, could you two tell the rest where we went? I'll just take your bags Kurama. Oh and here ya go Kazuma, hold this for me." As she walked off holding the five bags Kurama had carried, Shizuru deposited a little pink stripped bag in Kuwabara's hand.

"Ack! Gross! No, sis, come on that is so wrong! Why can't you carry it?" He yelled trying to push it back to her, Kurama and I laughed again as they walked away. It wasn't until we were once again alone that I realized it was the first time since he had spent the night at my house. I gave him a shy smile which he returned until he looked over my shoulder.

Looking behind me I noticed three girls all in pink Meio High uniforms. They were running right at us, "Not again," Kurama sighed grabbing my hand. _Not again what?_ I thought before I was pulled off my feet and into a dead run.

"Get him!" I heard one of the girls yell as we dashed through the crowded mall, dodging shoppers and children in order to get away.

"Does this happen often?" I gasped as Kurama continued to pull me after him.

"Sometimes." He said over his shoulder, damn him he didn't even sound winded! Spying a photo booth I planted my feet and used Kurama's momentum to push him inside, unfortunately he still had a hold of my hand and I fell in after him. Landing in a very undignified heap on his lap I had just enough time to look at the camera before a blinding flash went off in my eyes.

"Ack!" As I struggled to sit up, another flash went off and I noticed that we were now nose to nose in the little box. Kurama smiled as I became mesmerized by his eyes and leaned forward; pressing his soft, warm lips to mine. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck as fireworks went off behind my eye lids. He pulled me closer as his tongue brushed against my lips; they parted eagerly as more flashes went off. I didn't know how long we sat in the booth kissing and I didn't care, I was completely lost in his rose scent, my hands tangled in his long red hair, until I heard Kuwabara's booming laugh from outside the photo booth.

"Oooooh, hey love birds are you ready to have lunch? Or do you need to go get a room?"

"Knock it off Kuwabara, these pictures are so cute!" Botan squealed. Pictures? My hazy mind tried to focus but it was really hard because I was still kissing Kurama. Suddenly it clicked pictures! Crap! I pushed off Kurama's lap and out of the booth like it was on fire.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing over one set while the girls were cooing over another, "Aw Della, these are so cute!" Keiko held the photo strip out to me and I snatched it from her hand, blushing. The pictures were really cute, if they weren't so embarrassing! The first one was me sprawled across Kurama's lap and the rest consisted of us making out. My eyes began burning and itching as my face went bright red.

"Kuwabara gimme those pictures!" I snapped, lunging for him and rubbing at my eyes. He held them over his head.

"Hell no! These are blackmail, Yusuke, catch!" He tossed the pictures to Yusuke as Shizuru reached out and calmly grabbed his ear. "Ow! Sis that hurts! Knock it off!" I rounded on Yusuke who was now waving the pictures at me and making faces.

"Give those back right now."

"Come and get 'em," he laughed. Growling I reached for him only to have something purplish blue shoot from my eyes and hit Yusuke's hand. "Ow, what the hell!" He dropped the pictures which were a little singed at the corner and began shaking his hand. I would have fallen to my knees if Kurama hadn't put his arms around my waist, it felt like the energy had been sucked from my body leaving me feeling dizzy and weak.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"That was your spirit energy being released."

"Oh, oops." Feeling began returning to my limbs and I tested more of my weight on my legs, "I think I can stand up now." I pushed out of his arms and stood shakily on my own feet, they weren't happy about it, but they held.

"Hey guys, what just happened?" Keiko asked curiously. I remembered that my friend knew nothing about the world I was now involved in.

"I bit him." I said quickly, it was as good and excuse as any for Yusuke's reaction.

"But what about the light?"

"Light? What light? Don't be silly Keiko, there wasn't any light." Botan laughed and grabbed her arm, "Let's all go have lunch then go back to Genkai's place."

"Good idea Botan," Shizuru said, steering Yukina after the departing girls. I snatched my pictures off the ground and shoved one set in Kurama's pocket.

"Sorry about your hand," I said to Yusuke, "Does it hurt?"

He shrugged, "I've had worse, come on, we gotta go tell the old hag that your spirit powers have finally shown up." I gulped and grabbed Kurama's hand, grateful for his presence as he gave my fingers a comforting squeeze. I didn't know what had just happened but I knew that I would need him by me to get through all the changes I was about to face not to mention the training I was about to endure at Genkai's hands.

* * *

"I can't do it!"

"Try again," Genkai barked.

"Genkai, I've been trying for hours and I can't do it."

"You'll keep trying until you can focus your energy into your hands, slacker. Try forming it into spheres that hover over your hands." Sighing I began frowning at my hands again, trying to force my spirit energy into my palms, like the million other times I had done it, it wasn't working. I had been at this since Botan, Keiko and Shizuru left and had yet to achieve any sort of success.

I listened to Yusuke and Kuwabara throw insults at each other, Yukina was humming to herself as she tended some flowers, Hiei and Akira were each perched in a tree occupied with their own thoughts while Kurama watched me, which was probably one of the reasons I was having such a hard time focusing.

"Dimwit, Kuwabara, why don't you do something productive?"

"Ah lay off grandma, Kuwabara you hungry?"

"Yeah I could use a snack." I watched in disbelief as the two ambled off towards the temple to raid the kitchen, we had only eaten three hours ago! How could those two bottomless pits be hungry again? I had been working twice as hard as they had and I wasn't hungry yet.

"Focus!" I jumped and focused again on my hands. "Hiei, why don't you see what the assassin can do?" Hiei cast a sideways glance at Akira who shrugged in return, alighting from their respective trees the two faced each other in the cleared area around the temple. They withdrew their katanas and stood poised, steel gleaming in the sunlight. Hiei smirked, I couldn't see Akira's face but in between one blink and the next they disappeared into the trees at a speed no human could replicate.

I turned to Genkai, "Why can't you teach me to do that?"

"Kurama, help her focus her powers," she said, ignoring me and lighting up a cigarette as she walked away. I looked around the empty meadow before my gaze returned to Kurama.

"Hey, how'd she get everyone to leave?" Kurama grinned as he sat down in front of me, crossing his legs.

"She has a certain persuasive ability."

I laughed, "She has something." Kurama took my wrists in his hands and an electrical tingle shot over my skin.

"Close your eyes." I obeyed his lulling voice, "Good, now remember the feelings you had this afternoon." I thought back to the way I had felt when Yusuke had had my pictures in his hand, I remembered how angry I had been at him and how frustrated I had felt, and something in my lower stomach seemed to resonate. "That's it Della, do you feel the energy inside you?" Nodding I focused on it and willed it to grow stronger, "Now push it into your hands." Taking a deep breath I felt my brow starting to sweat and my breaths becoming harsher as I concentrated on pushing my energy which was a lot harder than it sounded, kinda like trying to push a huge boulder through really nasty mud. The kind that you sink into up to your knees and that sucks your boots off when you try to walk. Finally I felt the energy glowing and burning in my palms. "Now push it up." Biting my lip I did as I was told, trying to push the energy up to hover over my hands which was like trying to lift the boulder out of the nasty mud. I could feel my muscles starting to shake from the effort.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He squeezed my wrists, "Focus, I know you can do this." Bolstered by his confidence I redoubled my efforts until the burning sensation left my palms. His grip tightened on my wrists, "Open your eyes." The pride in his voice made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside as I slowly lifted my lids and gasped as I saw two purple blue spheres suspended above my hands. They wavered and he gave a little squeeze, I refocused on the orbs and held them there for as long as I could until they wavered and went out. "You did it," he said with happiness, pride, and triumph in his green eyes.

"I did it."

"Yes."

"I did it!" I launched myself at Kurama and tackled him into the grass, laughing and cheering. He laughed as well and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

Akira's POV:

Hiei and I sprinted through the huge old trees of the forest, exchanging blows and occasionally engaging in brief sparing as we crossed blades. It felt amazing and free, for the first time since being taken I was actually having fun. I knew Hiei was still slow from his injuries but he fought with such skill and strength that it was easy to forget he had been recently injured.

I paused on a branch to catch my breath and look for the shadow that had been following me through the trees. He was nowhere in sight but that didn't mean he wasn't close by, feeling a prickle on the nape of my neck I jumped from my perch but had no sooner landed than Hiei's sharp blade was angled at my throat.

"Do you surrender?"

"Never." I said, my own blade resting against his stomach. He may be in a position to kill me but I would certainly wound him first. Withdrawing he cocked his head to the side as he studied me.

"You aren't as pathetic as most low class demons." My jaw dropped, coming from Hiei that was as good as a compliment. I could feel a smile on my lips.

"Careful Hiei, I might start thinking that you actually like me." A look of disgust crossed his face.

"I don't like anyone."

"That isn't true."

"Hn," he snorted and took off in a blur. I followed after him, he was fast but coming off injuries I could keep up with him easily enough. He paused on a branch and I caught his arm, keeping him from springing back into motion.

"Hiei." He cast me a dismissive look before eyeing the hand that still rested on his arm, "I never got a chance to thank you."

His crimson eyes met mine, they were completely devoid of emotion, "I don't need or want your thanks. Why are you touching me?"

"I know you don't want my thanks but," gratitude towards him for saving my life twice and securing my revenge when I could not overwhelmed me. Moving too fast for him to dodge or discern my intentions I kissed his lips. There was a single surreal second between the first soft contact and him jerking backwards so violently that he almost fell out of the tree, but it was the best second of my life. He couldn't have looked more shocked had I struck him as he stared at me with wide eyes, before he could regain his voice to rebuke me I bolted into the forest.

I didn't know where I went; all I knew was that I needed to put as much distance between myself and the prickly fire demon as possible. How could I have been so stupid? I should have just left him alone, after all what had I been expecting? That he would return my growing affections? With a groan I leaned back against a tree, high up in the canopy above the forest. "Akira, you are so stupid," I breathed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

A wrenching pain in my abdomen had me doubling over and grasping my stomach, "No," I whispered in fear. "No, no, nonononono." A summoning, I was being summoned. This had all been an illusion, I wasn't free, I had never been nor would I ever be free. With a broken sob that turned into a scream I was snatched from the peaceful forest and back into hell.

**Oh no! Not again, poor Akira.  
Akria: Why do bad things always happen to me?  
Uh...I don't know, sorry?  
Akira: *sharpens katana* Not yet...  
O_O'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow finals, next week, crazyness! Ugh I am sooooo ready for summer vacation! So, the update on Akira because I know ya'll care a lot more about that than my crazy finals lol.**

Akira's POV:

There was no doubt that the summoning was painful, all of them were, but it was nothing when compared to being ripped from Spirit World to the mortal plane. I arrived on my feet and within seconds had my loaned katana drawn, nearly two feet of gleaming steel aimed directly at the throat of a man I hadn't seen in ten years, ready to do a meet and greet with his carotid artery. My puppet master, none other than Haruki Oyama.

He sat behind a large, highly polished desk ten feet from me, face lost in the deep shadows behind the desk but I would know him anywhere. In the dim light of the room I could see that he held a small, scaled, low class demon in his arms that he caressed absently with one beringed hand, it hissed at me and green saliva dripped from its curved fangs.

With a single wave of his bejeweled hand, four large demons with swords appeared behind me. Spinning I raised my blade to deflect the first blow aimed at my head when one demon pointed some kind of device at me and pushed a button. Reflexes considerably slowed from my abrupt arrival, I wasn't able to move fast enough to avoid the twin prongs that embedded themselves in my thigh, electricity coursed through my body and I crumpled to the highly expensive Aubusson rug; no doubt a black market special.

Dazed and in pain I watched as all my weapons were unceremoniously stripped from me, including the concealed ones. "Now, now Akira. Is this how you treat the man who spared your life?" Oyama's voice oozed out of the inky darkness and wrapped itself around my throat, strangling me as surely as his hands would have. One of those hands lifted to trace the ugly, jagged scar I knew started just above his right eye, curved down over the now sightless orb, and over his cheek bone, twisting the side of his mouth into a permanent sneer. I kept my mouth in a thin, mutinous line, refusing to answer him; having been the cause of that scar I saw no reason to answer the rhetorical question. "Tsk, tsk, I see Kawamata neglected to teach you any manners wench, but he was a weak fool. I'm glad you killed him Akira, it was what I had planned all along." He laughed evilly, "Although if I had known it would take ten years I might have disposed of him in a less time consuming fashion, but now that you are back within my possession I have a job for you. Several in fact, but this one takes precedence. I understand you have become close to the Spirit Detectives." Dread coiled like an icy fist in my stomach, "Kawamata was right about that human bitch, she is important to them, I want you to kidnap her and bring her to me."

Finding my voice, I spoke through the pain that continued to linger in my body, pushing myself up I glared at him. "No." There was no way I could betray Della and the Spirit Detectives when they had done nothing but help me, there was no way I could betray Hiei. He motioned and I was again hit with a debilitating blast of electricity that left me fighting just to draw air into my lungs as my muscles grabbed hold of my bones and did their best to try and snap every single one.

"You should know better than to defy me, girl. Unlike that coward Kawamata, I have no fear of punishing you for your insolence, besides, it wasn't a request. You will go back to the Sprit Detectives and pretend that nothing has happened, when I send word you will kidnap the girl, Della St. Clair, and bring her to me. She will be the perfect bait for my trap; the Black Black Club's affairs have suffered long enough thanks to those bastards." I could feel the compulsion beginning to take hold of me; the need to do as I was told wrapped itself around my brain and began shrieking like a thousand damned souls. But still I fought it, I had defeated Kawamata. Oyama. Would. Not. Win!

"Knock her out." Pain became my world with those three simple words. The last sight I had before passing out was of Oyama's scarred face as he rose to his feet, cruel smile firmly affixed to his ugly face. The creature in his arms stared at me with yellow eyes and seemed to smile at my pain.

* * *

When I woke I was in the forest surrounding Genkai's temple, not far from where Hiei and I had been training. Night had fallen and the forest was alive with bugs and other nocturnal creatures. Something moved off to my left in the underbrush and I hissed weakly at it, hoping it wasn't a hungry demon hunting for flesh. Huddling in the fetal position on the ground I fought the compulsion that continued to pound at my skull and demanded that I return to the temple and act like I wasn't about to get my new allies all killed. This was why relationships and friends were pointless; this was why I was better off alone, all I had ever brought anyone was misery and death. Moving my pain wracked body to my hands and knees I retched repeatedly until I had nothing left in my stomach.

Wiping my mouth on the back of one shaking hand I noticed that all my weapons had been returned to me and that I was none the worse for wear, except for the two holes in the material of my pants and the raging command in my head that continued to churn my stomach. Rising shakily I made my way slowly back to the temple, with every step the demented voices in my head became quieter until they faded to pathetic whimpers. When I got there all the lights were out and I assumed everyone to be asleep, breathing a sigh of relief I was glad there would be no confrontation tonight...I was wrong.

Genkai sat in front of a television smoking a cigarette and watching some human "game show" where three people answered oddly phrased questions. "Where have you been girl?"

Wincing I quickly formulated a foul tasting lie, physically unable to tell her the truth of my whereabouts, "I got lost."

"You were supposed to stay with Hiei. Where is he?"

"I don't know; I'm going to bed." The old woman's deep brown eyes met mine, it was clear that she didn't believe me and I didn't blame her. I looked away first, shame making the bile rise in the back of my throat again. She sighed and nodded once.

"Sleep well." Fleeing from her probing gaze I retreated to the room that I had first woken up in. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the prick of tears, I had not cried since my father's death. When I opened my eyes, Hiei was sitting on my window sill; he was literally the last being on earth that wanted to see at that moment, besides my father.

"Where were you?" Since I couldn't answer him truthfully; I ignored him. How could our kiss seem so long ago? As if it belonged to a different life than this one, I hesitated in getting out the clothing Keiko had called pajamas; the answer was that it did. I was not the same girl I had been this afternoon, I was once again the assassin. "Where were you?" He asked again in a voice edged with frost and deadly calm, the blade of his katana rested on my shoulder, against my neck. I felt him remove my katana from its resting place on my hip, although I had other weapons I felt strangely naked without the sword.

"Avoiding you." I spun away from Hiei's blade and began undressing; my years of captivity had divested me of any maidenly modesty I might have once possessed. The reminder had me slipping even farther into the icy realm I had long ago created to protect myself. How could I have possibly imagined that my servitude had come to an end? I had thought the foolish little girl who believed in fairy tales and happy ending had been murdered long ago, apparently I was wrong. When I was dressed I found that Hiei had retreated to the window sill again and sat staring out at the dark forest. I was half surprised that he hadn't watched me undress, but then again he didn't find me appealing so why should he watch me? The new shell of ice around my heart hardened farther even though that trecherous organ felt a stab of pain.

"About this afternoon…"

"Don't speak of it. Ever." He snapped, turning his blazing eyes back to me. I nodded. "If you ever disappear like that again I will kill you." Without another word he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Feeling miserable and foolish I got into bed and pulled the blankets up over my head, trying to pretend that the last twenty-four hours had been a bad dream and knowing that I had always been horrible at lying to myself.

Della's POV:

I kicked at the rocks in my path, cursing Yusuke and Kuwabara for ditching me, jerks. I was now on my way to Meio High to bug Kurama on his day off from "Della duty". Personally I thought Yusuke and Kuwabara had named it that just because they liked to say the word "duty". This sucked; I couldn't hang out with Keiko because I didn't want to put her in danger and Genkai had cancelled formal training for reasons unknown. I was technically supposed to be working on controlling my powers by myself but still hadn't made much progress unless Kurama was helping me focus.

Reaching Kurama's school I looked around with interest, it was way nicer than Sarayashiki, way way nicer. My blue uniform stood out like a beacon among the sea of red ones. Girls stopped mid-conversation to stare at me and whisper behind their hands while the guys watched me with knowing smirks, I had no idea what they thought they knew and I didn't want to find out. I returned their looks with as much confidence as I could muster, Meio was so snobby! Only rich and smart kids went here, I much preferred hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara, even if they were being epic douche bags. At least they didn't think they were better than anyone just because of what they wore or where they went to school.

Just as I was about to enter the main building a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes ran up to me, "Hey, my name's Maya. Are you lost or something?"

Giving her a quick look I decided she seemed nice enough, "No, I'm actually looking for someone. Do you know Shuichi Minamino?" She wrinkled her nose, frowned, and glanced at the group of girls over her shoulder, they began to wander closer. For some reason I was reminded of those shows on Discovery that featured shark feeding frenzies. FYI, I felt like the dead fish in the center...

"Shuichi? Why are you looking for _him_?"

"We're friends," I said, surprised by the acid in her tone. Obviously the girl didn't like Kurama very much, but why someone wouldn't like Kurama was beyond me. Maya looked over her shoulder again as if to convey to the girls that I was delusional or something. Two girls leaned close together and began whispering, they pointed at me, I thought I heard the word _mall_ and cringed, the sharks were closing in.

"Shuichi doesn't have friends, he's too busy studying and taking care of his mom to have friends. Believe me, I know."

"Do you know where he is or not?" I asked, wanting to get away from Kurama's crazy fan-girls as fast as possible before they recognized and mobbed me.

"Yeah, he's in the science lab. But you're wasting your time, believe me."

"I'll take my chances, thanks." The lab wasn't hard to find but I breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind me. Kurama stood over a test tube filled with blue, foaming liquid; he looked really good in a white lab coat and goggles with his long red hair tied back. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Della, what are you doing here? Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" I set my books down on a black topped lab table and my bag on the metal stool under it then went over to see what he was working on.

"I'm sorry Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara ditched me."

He sighed, "I'm sure they had a good reason."

"Nope, they wanted to go see some stupid guy movie. But I promise, you won't even know I'm here, I have math homework to do anyway." Giving him a quick hug I retreated to my table and began suffering through my math. At least Mr. Iwa-evil wasn't hounding me as much anymore.

About twenty minutes later, five boys came in, laughing and joking over something until they saw me. They came to a dead stop just inside the door. "There's a girl here!" One said pointing at me, he had black rimmed glasses, black hair cut in a style similar to Kuwabara's, and freckles.

"Brilliant deduction boys," I said sarcastically.

"Come now Kaito, she won't bite," Kurama said with a smile as they all hesitated. I tried not to laugh. After a few more seconds the boys entered the room and took seats on the opposite side, I procrastinated for a few minutes, watching them from the corner of my eye. It was obvious how nervous they were, which was definitely a first and amusing as hell. Reluctantly returning to my homework I frowned at the problem in front of me.

"Kur-," I coughed, "Shuichi, I hate to ask but could you help me with…"

"I'll do it!" The guy, who had first spoken, Kaito, literally jumped up and came to my side. I shared an amused look with Kurama before letting Kaito help me with my math.

"So you're from Sarayashiki huh?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend." He looked at Kurama and scowled, obviously he didn't think too much of him either. How odd.

"What's your name?"

"Della, what's yours?"

"Yu Kaito."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile that made him turn the same color as his uniform. We talked for a couple more minutes about random stuff before he went back to what I had learned was a meeting of the math club. How perfect.

Time crawled by as the math club continued to whisper in their corner and look at me every so often—incidentally I became self conscious of my short skirt—Kurama did whatever, and I worked on my homework. When my cell phone began blasting "Anyway You Want It" by Journey I nearly fell off the stool I was sitting on. "Hi mom." I muttered, as my face turned red.

"Where are you? It's almost five o'clock and you're still grounded missy! Why aren't you home?"

"Seriously?" I turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "Sorry, I lost track of time. I'm at Meio High with Shuichi doing my homework."

"Oh," she said happily, "well, hurry home. I love you."

"Love you too mom," I said with exasperation, hanging up I met Kurama's eyes; "I need to get home."

"Alright, just let me clean up here."

Kaito moved to get up again, "There's no need for that Minamino, I'll walk Della home." Kurama smiled pleasantly enough at Kaito, but there was ice in his eyes…which looked yellow? Weird.

"That's alright Kaito, I'll walk Della home but I'm sure she appreciates the offer." Kaito quickly sat back down and skulked in his seat.

"Thanks Kaito, it was nice to meet you." I said over my shoulder as Kurama took my hand, making sure the five boys could see it; he grabbed my bag and casually held it over his shoulder. I smiled and waited until we were in the hallway before busting up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kurama's green eyes glowed with confused amusement.

"You are so jealous!"

"No I'm not." I held up our clasped hands.

"Oh yeah? Then what was with the whole he-man thing you pulled with Kaito back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure Kurama, whatever." We were silent as we walked for a few blocks. The weather was warm and the sunset was the most romantic thing I had ever seen. As we crossed over a bridge I admired the sparkle of sunlight on the water of the canal, Kurama pulled at my hand, stopping me in the middle of the bridge.

"Maybe I was a little jealous of Kaito."

"I knew it," I said with a smile. "But you don't have to be."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because I really like you Kurama, I really really like you." He smiled at me, making my heart flutter as I got lost in his emerald eyes yet again.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at your legs, or that he got to help you on your homework."

"And I don't like the way girls chase after you in the mall." As he leaned forward, I almost didn't have the will to stop Kurama from kissing me, but I had to know one thing. "Are we going out?" He pulled back.

"I don't know."

"Well that's romantic."

"It's the truth, I still don't know if a relationship between us is possible. I know it's not the right thing to be doing."

"Way to kill the mood," I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "FYI, we are in a relationship whether you like it or not Kurama. Denying it won't do any good." We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house. I had no idea what Kurama was thinking but I was more than a little peeved at him. We had known each other for months; we held hands, kissed, did couple things, why couldn't he just admit that we were going out? When we reached my door I kissed him good night and went inside. As I washed up for dinner I looked at my reflection in the mirror and promised myself that I would get Kurama to admit to being my boyfriend if it was the last thing I did!

**So the last is just fluff mostly but the first part was too short to post alone ;) Plus I thought it was cute. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay peoples, things are about to get interesting! I only have about three or four chapters left. I know, I'm sad too :( But they'll be awesome, I promise!  
A/N: I do not own Twilight and I'm sorry to all the Rob Pat fans that are offended by this chapter.**

Della's POV:

It was Friday night which meant three things: the first, I was ungrounded as of twelve p.m. tonight. I smiled in anticipation; second, I got to spend the whole weekend with Kurama doing whatever we wanted. Third, mom and David had a thing on base tonight so technically my unofficial ungrounding started in three…the front door opened…two… "Bye honey, we'll be back late. You're grounded until midnight!"…one…the front door shut and locked. NOW!

"Finally," I groaned in relief flopping back down onto my bed, I rolled onto my stomach and picked up my pencil. Now I just had to wait for Kurama to show up with Twilight, I snickered evilly. He had agreed to watch it with me, poor fool had no idea what it was about but he was totally going to learn. Maybe some of Edward's Edwardness would rub off on him. I frowned as I erased a bad line on the dragon I had been drawing, on second thought Kurama was perfect and there was no way in hell I wanted him to be even remotely like Robert Pattinson. Shudder. But Edward's reservations about dating Bella sounded pretty close to Kurama's reservation about dating me…minus the whole "I vant to suck your blood!" thing.

A cold breeze lifted the hair on the back of my neck and I briefly wondered if my absent minded mother had forgotten something…but I hadn't heard the front door unlock or open. I looked up from drawing a pair of fox ears over some eyes I had sketched earlier. Akira stood in the open doorway of my room dressed in a long, flowing robe; a sick sense of déjà vu crawled down my spine and took up residence in my stomach. It felt like I had swallowed a ball of ice…that moved. I tried to smile at her but knew it probably look fake.

"Hi Akira, are you on Della duty tonight? Where's Kurama?" Her eyes looked like chips of violet ice, except as they met mine there were the barest traces of sorrow and regret to soften the chill. I was not comforted.

"I'm sorry Della, I have no choice." It was just like before as she strode forward and I was held immobile by her stare. Only this time she didn't draw the katana at her waist to cut off my head and Hiei did not burst through my window to save me. She pulled a damp rag from the folds of her robe. "Don't struggled and this will be over faster." She placed the rag over my mouth and nose while I tried hard not to breathe.

Akira sighed, "Breathe Della." Against my will I drew a deep breath into my lungs and instantly blacked out.

Akira's POV:

I felt horrible, sick, and dirtier than I had ever felt in my entirely too many years of life. Della's limp and unconscious form was sprawled across her bed thanks to the chloroform Oyama had provided for me, I stuffed the rag back into my robes and felt a little light headed from the concentrated stench in my sensitive nostrils. Shaking off the slight dizziness I moved quickly, knowing time was of the essence. I produced an envelope from the inner folds of my robe which Oyama had sent me along with the note. The garments that I always wore were a reminder that I was a faceless, shapeless, assassin and would never escape my fate. As I had donned them I had slid easily into my roll as silent killer, relegating the memories of my brief freedom to the back of my mind where they would remain for the rest of my life. As soon as this job was over.

Using a small blade I cut a lock of Della's blond hair and stuffed it in the envelope, which contained Oyama's letter to Kurama and the Spirit Detectives. It also contained directions to Oyama's lair and information about his security which I had added myself. The bastard may have told me not to speak to the Spirit Detectives but the letter was a loop hole I couldn't resist. If they had to confront Oyama the least I could do was make sure they didn't go in blind, seeing as how this whole mess was my fault.

Lifting Della into my arms I opened the newly replaced window and leapt onto the roof, lingering in the cool night air for as long as I dared. Maybe Kurama would arrive early and kill me like I had once begged Hiei to do…_Hiei_. For one brief moment the stars above me went blurry as traitorous tears filled my eyes. _Fool_, I snapped to myself. Hiei was not for me and neither was this life. I could not afford weakness right now. I looked down at the girl in my arms and watched her chest rise and fall slowly. The best case scenario would be for the Detectives to save her before Oyama could cause her any lasting harm.

I had no illusions as to my own life.

Kurama's POV:

The minute I arrived at Della's house I knew there was something wrong. All my senses went on high alert, going absolutely still; I extended my senses to gain more information about the area. I couldn't hear anything from inside, that included Della's beating heart but I tried not to jump to conclusions, maybe she had gone with her mother and stepdad after all. Leaving the movie on the doorstep just in case I needed to use my hands to defend myself, I leapt to the second story roof below Della's window, another pang of foreboding slammed into my gut as I noticed that the window was wide open.

Entering Della's room I identified her scent as well as Akira's, anger began to burn through me. If the assassin had harmed Della there was no power on earth that could keep me from killing her. I clamped down fiercely on my anger, I needed to be calm and logical and I couldn't do that when Yoko was demanding blood. Normally the calm was no problem to maintain but Della was my weakness and my logical mind was being swamped by emotion and instinct. Yet another reason why we shouldn't be seeing each other.

There was another scent as well…it smelled like…chloroform? I looked around at the room that showed only Della's natural disinclination towards organization, a charming yet aggravating quality. Books were still piled in the computer desk and papers and shoes were everywhere. It didn't look like there had been a struggle. After another more thorough look around the room I noticed a letter lying in the center of the bed along with Della's sketch book. Grabbing the letter I tore it open in an uncharacteristic showing of temper, taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself before reading the letter.

Unfortunately all my efforts at control were worth nothing as I looked over the letter from Haruki Oyama, red washed over my vision as the anger I had fought to rein in exploded. I had known that relationships between humans and demons never ended well. Hadn't I learned that from Maya? When the lock of Della's hair fell from the envelope I willingly conceded all my control to Yoko and reveled in the pure Demon Energy that flooded my body after so long.

Della's POV:

I woke up with the worst headache of my life; my mouth was dry and tasted like I had been sucking on pennies. Of course the gag could have something to do with the dryness. Ack, I didn't even want to think about what they had shoved in my mouth, I tried not to swallow but it was kinda impossible. My hands were tied behind me with the scratchiest rope in the world, due to the numb and tingly feeling I could tell that there wasn't much circulation. How long had I been out?

Prying my eyes open I looked around a dark office which I assumed to be unoccupied until I noticed Akira handcuffed with some ancient looking manacles beside me, her wrists were raw and chaffed, it looked painful. Something shifted in one of the dark corners and I jerked around, causing a violent stab of pain behind my eyes. Add nausea to my list of symptoms.

A cat-like demon with poisonous green scales and evil yellow eyes slunk across a desk before jumping to the floor and prowling towards me. It paused in front of Akira and sniffed at the unmoving demon, I briefly wondered if she was okay but then the cat demon was prowling towards me. It seemed to smile as it noticed my fear, revealing long fangs dripping green saliva that looked even more toxic than its scales.

"Sasha, enough. Glad to see you have rejoined us Miss St. Clair." For one crazy minute I imagined that it was Mr. Iwamoto's voice coming from the darkness, it sounded that much like him, but as the owner of the voice leaned forward I almost wished it was the insane and creepy teacher. The demon in front of me turned and sauntered back towards its master, tail twitching with indifference just like a real cat.

The man on the other side of the desk was middle aged and might have been handsome if he hadn't had a vicious scar cutting across his face and an evil glint in his soulless black eyes. "Oh, forgive me," he gestured and a large, muscular demon moved from the shadows, "You, remove the gag from our guest." With a sickening leer the demon moved forward and I couldn't help but move away from him, and it was definately a him, my eyes widening in fear as he stalked towards me. My back came up against Akira, jostling her; she gave a low and pitiful moan as she slumped to the side. When I had nowhere else to go the demon caught me and ripped the gag from my mouth, I coughed and spit and discovered that the ropes around my wrists weren't as tight as they seemed. In fact I could probably slip out of them if I really wanted to, and I _really_ wanted to. As the demon backed off I decided to wait for a better time to slip my bonds since it appeared that I would go unharmed, for the moment.

"Ah, that's much better; don't you think Miss St. Clair? But where are my manners? My name is Haruki Oyama and you, my dear, are leverage."

"What the hell are you talking about? And what have you done to Akira?" Oyama winced and glared hard at me.

"There's no reason to be uncivil Miss St. Clair. But to show you that I am above such…pettiness, I shall answer your questions. I had dear Akira kidnap you because I know the Spirit Detectives will come to rescue you. I was able to do this because Akira is my pet assassin, currently she is being contained with manacles made with a special mineral found only in Demon World, when treated properly, it can be used to leach out a demon's powers. Which is exactly what is happening to our dear little assassin, I understand it can be quite painful and may even cause death."

"I'm sorry Della," Akira whispered. I pressed my shoulder against her in wordless comfort. Oyama's eyes sharpened on the action and I knew I had done something wrong.

"How touching Miss St. Clair, it seems that you bear no animosity towards your abductor, you must be a very special girl. I can see why the Spirit Detectives are so fond of you." He turned his attention from me to Akira, "It was fortunate that you disobeyed me darling, I didn't even think to give the Spirit Detectives directions here but now that you have…well, let's just say that the waiting won't be nearly as long or boring." He gave us smug grins, "I've also added a couple more surprised for them, considering as how you were smart enough to tell them all about my plans." His black eyes turned even more chilling as he dropped all pretense of civility, he turned to the demon who had ungaged me, "Take them to the control booth; I want to be ready when their friends show up."

**Dun dun dun! Oh snap, Oyama has Della and Akira! Idk when the next chapter will be up cause I'm going to Montana on Thursday for like a week but soon after I get back it'll be up. Oh and for all my readers who don't know about Kurama and Maya, it was a story line that only appears in the manga and I shall endevor to post a link on my profile page ;) so go check it out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi loves, I'm not gonna make any excuses for being a month late on this, I'm just gonna hope your forgive me and enjoy it!**

Kuwabara's POV:

"Man this sucks," I threw down my pencil and leaned back in my chair, tipping it onto two legs. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of lightening followed a few seconds later by the distant sound of thunder.

"Knock knock little brother, I brought you some food. You need to keep your energy up so you can study." I looked up as Shizuru walked in with some tea and sandwiches.

"Thanks sis!" I picked up one of the sandwiches and ate half in one bite, not even fighting demons made me as hungry as studying! But Shizuru didn't leave; she just stood there and looked out the window with her arms crossed. "Wha's up?" I mumbled with my mouth still full.

"I don't know, maybe you should give your friend Della a call and have her come over and study with you."

I swallowed my sandwich, "Nah, she's watching a movie with Kurama tonight."

Shizuru shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, "I have a bad feeling about her, maybe it's just the storm…" rolling her shoulders she lit her cigarette and walked out.

Finishing my food I tried to go back to studying but couldn't focus, "Darn Shizuru getting me all paranoid." I picked up the phone and dialed Della's number. I knew she was probably watching that _Twilight_ movie with Kurama but I needed some help here and I was twitchy as hell to hear her voice, I was getting a bad feeling too. The phone rang three times before going to voice mail, "_Hi, you've reached the Kovarik residence, we are not home right now but if you leave your name and number we'll call you back...beeeeeeep._"

"Hey Della, it's Kuwabara, I could really use some help on biology if you get the chance. Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone and put my head down on my bio book just as another boom rattled the windows. I looked up when I heard the sound of claws on carpet. Eikichi raced into the room with her eyes wide and fur standing on end before diving under my bed. There was the distraction I needed!

Getting up I knelt by the bed and reached under it. "Here Eikichi, here kitty kitty-Ow!" I yanked my hand back and stared at the four red lines that ran across the back. "Fine but that means I'm coming in after you!" I shoved my arm and my head under the bed and had just gotten a hold of Eikichi when another boom made me jump and slam my head against the underside of the bed. "Ow!"

Eikichi ran out the door as I sat back, rubbing the growing lump on my head. Over the thunder I heard my communicator go off, grabbing it off my desk I flipped it open, "What Urameshi? I'm trying to study for biology here…Why are you outside my house?"

"Get down here Kuwabara, there's a problem with Della. We're meeting up with Kurama and Hiei at her house." For the first time I noticed how upset he looked; anything that could have Urameshi that serious was bad. The twitches from Shizuru's earlier warning came back full force, yeah, there was definitely something wrong with Della.

"I'll be right down." Grabbing a pen and some paper I made a note to Shizuru in case she came looking for me, slipped the communicator into my pocket and climbed out my window. Urameshi was right outside waiting for me. As soon as my feet touched the ground we took off to Della's. The wind had picked up and the thunder and lightning were coming closer, the time between booms was growing shorter. I could only hope that it was a dry storm and we wouldn't end up getting soaked. "Man, I'm glad she doesn't live too far away, now what's up?"

"I don't know, Hiei called and said that we needed to meet at Della's house ASAP."

"The shrimp? I wonder why Kurama didn't call; he's supposed to be with her tonight."

"I don't know but I'm damn sure gonna find out." We didn't talk again until we had reached Della's house and that was fine with me, the less we talked the faster we would get there.

Hiei met us in the front yard, "It took you two fools long enough."

"Can it Hiei, now what the hell's going on?"

"Della's been kidnapped." I spun towards the deep voice and felt my eyes bug out.

"Hey, uh Hiei, who's your friend?"

Hiei smirked, "That is Kurama on a bad day. He goes by Yoko." The seven foot tall demon pushed away from the shadows of the house and stood before us, amber eyes and long silver hair gleaming in the light from the street lamp. He tossed an envelope at Yusuke and started to pace around the yard, he had _ears_, like an actual fox and a fricken tail!

"Akira took her to her master. I knew that assassin couldn't be trusted." I thought Hiei winced but when I looked at him the little punk was fine. Urameshi finished reading what was in the envelope.

"Well it looks like Akira told us a lot about this Oyama bastard, what are we waiting for?"

Yoko turned and looked at Urameshi and in that moment something passed between them, I didn't know what, but it was like they had formed a pact to get Della back at all costs. "Nothing," he growled.

"Wait!" All four of us looked up at Botan who was floating above us in her pink kimono.

"I have waited long enough!" Yoko snapped.

"Well you can wait long enough for a portal can't you?" She snapped back.

Yoko went back to pacing, "Hurry up."

Muttering under her breath Botan pushed her sleeves up, "One portal to the evil mob boss's lair coming right up!" Throwing her hands out, a shimmering blue portal appeared in front of us. Yoko was through it before it had even fully formed, followed by Hiei and Urameshi.

"Thanks Botan!" I yelled over my shoulder as I went to follow them through the portal. Before I stepped through, thunder boomed overhead and rain came pelting down from the black sky.

Della's POV:

After being carted fireman style up to the control booth buy two big smelly demons, Akira and I were both dumped unceremoniously into the corner of a large sterile room. I looked around with a sinking feeling. In front of me was a gigantic, rectangular window covered by a steel panel, with two smaller windows at ninety degree angles to the left and right. Below the window where enough buttons, computers, keyboards, and blinking lights to thrill every hard core techno geek I knew.

"Welcome to my play room ladies," Oyama grinned as he took a seat in a large padded chair. "Actually this is just the observation room, the real fun happens down there." He hiked his thumb towards the window and I got a chill down my spine. In that moment I had two realizations: I didn't want to know what would go on in the room behind the window and I was going to learn as soon as Kurama and the boys showed up.

Lifting my chin I met Oyama's eyes even though I had the sinking suspicion I was shaking so hard I wouldn't be able to stand, "Nice bad guy lair, could you be anymore stereotypical?"

An intercom on the desk cackled before he could respond, "Mr. Oyama, sir, the demons from sector three have been terminated, I repeat, the demons from sector three…" Oyama shot me a dirty look as he punched the red button next to the speaker.

"I heard you the first time; direct our visitors to the southern entrance. Has the surprise been prepared?"

"Rodger that sir, the surprise is ready and waiting just like you ordered sir."

"Good, how far away are our guests?"

"ETA is about five minutes if they keep plowing through demons like they are." Oyama laughed and I felt nauseous, I decided that now would be a good time to work on the ropes that bound my wrists. While I started shifting and sliding the rough cord back and forth Oyama moved his chair down the bay of computer equipment and pushed a large green button. The steel covers on the windows retracted, giving a view of a paneled ceiling and walls, I realized that we must have been above the floor of the play room by at least two stories.

"You," Oyama pointed at one of the demons skulking nearby, "bring her here." The demon grabbed my arm and dragged me over to stand next to Oyama who slipped his arm around my waist. Even though I really wanted to hit him where it hurts I refrained, it would be better to wait until help arrived to take him out. I tried not to think about how much his touch made my flesh crawl, like ants had taken up residence just under the first layer of skin. Ack. I tried to wrench myself out of his hold.

Oyama put his mouth close to my ear, God he needed a breath mint bad! "I want your friends to see you when they come running in. Won't that be a nice little surprise? And all the motivation they need to stay."

"Go to Hell." He grabbed the rope behind my back and wrenched upward, making me cry out in pain.

"After I'm done playing with your little Spirit Detective friends I'm going to have fun with you, you little bitch." I had just opened my mouth to retort when movement below us caught my eye. Through the glass I saw Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and…my jaw dropped as my eyes became riveted on the fourth member of my rescue party.

"Who the hell is that!?" Oyama's voice snapped me out of my trace but couldn't stop my heart from leaping with joy.

"That's my boyfriend you son of a bitch!" I yelled back as I stared at who could only be the physical manifestation of Yoko. Seven feet of silver haired, amber eyed pissed off demon fox dressed in flowing white pants and tunic. He was gorgeous, and I knew it was the wrong time for it but I was overcome by the urge to pet his silver ears. Was that a tail? Oyama's laugh brought me back to reality again as he leaned over me and pushed another button.

"Welcome to my play room friends." I watched Yoko mouth my name as soon as his eyes landed on me; he surged into the room with the rest of the boys following him, baring sharp teeth at my captor. I couldn't hear the insults the boys were shouting at Oyama through the glass, but from the way Yusuke's mouth was moving I could tell they were inventive to say the least. Oyama reached for another button on the control panel, I tore out of his grip and hit the intercom he had used a moment ago with my shoulder.

"It's a trap! Get out!" Oyama's back hand caught me by surprise and I skidded across the floor, I could only assume the muffled yet pissed off roar that penetrated the glass belonged to Yoko. A blue ball of Spirit Energy that I recognized as Yusuke's Spirit Gun ricocheted off the barrier a moment later.

"You think you can break through that easily? Stupid boy, this room was designed to contain any form of energy." I wiped the blood from my lip and struggled some more with the ropes. "Behold Spirit Detectives, your demise."

Big red buttons are never good, especially in the lair of evil crime lords like Oyama. So when his hand descended on a large red button it didn't exactly fill me with the warm fuzzies. I abandoned my struggle with the ropes, rolled to my feet, and stumbled to the window to see what was going on. Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword wedged in the panel that had been the door and was trying to pry it open. Yusuke, Hiei, and Yoko were clustered around a black hole in the floor. At first nothing happened, but then a long serpentine neck emerged from the darkness, topped with a head straight out of a nightmare.

It was massive, bigger than anything I had ever seen and black, except for its four eyes that glowed red and the mouth which was also red. The thing had two large black horns that swept down from just behind the eyes and formed two sharp points on either side of the mouth, speaking of the mouth…it had two rows of top teeth that looked like daggers and a row of bottom ones that fit between the top two rows. Two more sets of horns rose straight up from behind the first set, the points gleaming in the light. Arms emerged from the hole and hoisted the creature's torso up from the darkness, showing a body that was thick with muscle covered in scales and red markings, the claws dug into the floor, leaving behind deep gouges.

As soon as it caught sight of the boys, it struck out faster than a snake and snapped at Hiei with its massive jaws. He barely managed to dodge the attack, as it was his overcoat got caught in the monster's teeth and was ripped off.

Kuwabara stopped trying to pry open the door and ran towards the gigantic demon but another arm formed out of the demon's chest and grabbed him, slinging him into a wall and pinning him there. Yusuke used another shot of his Spirit Gun but the demon just batted it out of the air and sent it into the wall. I watched in horror as Hiei's sword failed to phase the creature. The boys just seemed to be annoying it, but Kuwabara was up and attacking again as was Yoko with his Rose Whip.

I noticed that Hiei was off to the side, clutching his right arm. At first I thought he was injured but then he started to speak and flames of darkness surrounded him, I saw him say the word "Dragon" but before he could finish the creature sprouted another arm out of its back, grabbed Kuwabara and tossed him at Hiei, they fell to the floor in a pile of arms and legs. As they tried to untangle themselves Yoko and Yusuke continued to go at the demon, I knew I was supposed to be doing something but as Yoko dodged the demon's massive arms that grew from all over its body I couldn't seem to swallow my heart.

"So what do you think of my A class demon?"

"A-A class?" I mumbled woodenly.

"Mmmmm…it's stronger than Hiei and whoever that fox demon is, not to mention Urameshi and that other boy. It's only a matter of time before it kills them all." Just as Oyama said that, the demon grabbed Yoko in one massive hand and began to squeeze. The burning anger that heralded the rise of my Spirit Energy lit off in my stomach; it felt like I had swallowed a blowtorch. I began to struggle more with the ropes, and I had thought these would be easy to get off? My wrists were rubbed raw and my shoulder was bruised from falling on it, not to mention where Oyama had hit me, but the pain just added to the rage that intensified each second Kurama was held in the demon's grasp. It burned hotter than ever before and I knew that if I didn't focus it I was in danger of letting it consume me.

The demon grabbed Hiei and slammed him into the floor, swept out an arm and sent Kuwabara into a wall, darted out its head and rammed Yusuke with its massive horns, catapulting him into the floor where he bounced once and remained unmoving. After the Detectives were down and seemed to be staying that way it turned its attention back to Yoko and began tightening his fist until my demon began screaming. His pain kicked off something in my chest causing my vision to turn purple. The ropes around my wrists snapped at the same time the glass in front of me shattered outward. I heard Oyama yell but didn't even look at the bastard.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled as I jumped up on top of the computers, the lights did weird things as I stepped on buttons. The demon swung around to look at me, "How about letting him go and picking on someone your own size." I focused on my raging Spirit Energy and pushed it into my right hand; I was surprised at how easily it obeyed but didn't have time to think about it. I just kept pushing until my palm burned and crackled with all the power that had formed a basketball sized sphere. The demon looked at Yoko, then back at me before dropping his still body to land roughly on the ground in an unmoving heap. I forced myself not to look at him; I needed to finish this first, I needed to _focus_.

With one final push the energy surged to a glowing purple beach ball just as the demon's head snaked forward, "Yippee-kaya!" I yelled as I jumped towards it, hurling the energy with all my might right into its open mouth. There was a retina stinging flash as I fell towards the hard ground, I tucked into a ball and rolled, coming up on my knees with several new scratches and bruises. I hissed in pain and noticed that my arm had been sliced open by a piece of glass from the window I had blown out.

When I looked up I was dizzy and surrounded by falling…stuff I'd rather not think about. I quickly looked around for the boys, most of whom were covered in demon goo. Ewwwwww! But at least they were moving, Yusuke and Kuwabara were helping each other up and Hiei was dusting himself off slowly. Yoko was the only one not moving. Scrambling up I half tripped half fell over to him until I could kneel by his side. "Akira's in the control booth and needs help," I yelled to Hiei before I turned my full attention to Kurama. He wasn't breathing and when I checked had no pulse.

"No, no, no, no, you are not going to die on me!" I started doing chest compressions on him, willing him to live, forcing my strength into this body. "Kurama, you can't leave me, I love you!" I pushed harder and realized that I couldn't see because tears had started running down my face. Still nothing. I felt two sets of hands on me, must be Yusuke and Kuwabara, trying to pull me away, but even with my fading strength I fought them. "No, I'm not going to leave him! He's not dead!" I yelled and they backed off, hovering in the background.

Leaning over Yoko's still form I stared down into a face that was oddly familiar yet totally different, "I love you," I said again, "I'm not ready for you to leave me." I waited there for what seemed like forever, my tears falling onto his face as my body swayed with exhaustion. Just as I was sure I'd collapse I felt his chest expand under my hands as he sucked in a breath, his eyes opened slowly. "Oh my God." I sat back, dizzy and light headed but leaned back over Kurama seconds later. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He raised a clawed hand to my bruised cheek but I was beyond flinching, I laid one hand against his chest and gave into the temptation to pet his ears. He seemed to like it. Black spots danced at the edges of my vision.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your heart beat is funny."

"Demon hearts beat different than human's." His voice was deeper than I was used to but it still calmed me and I knew he was going to be fine so I let myself go.

"Oh, okay." The black closed in until all I could see were Yoko's amber eyes, "I'm tired, I…" The darkness dragged me under; I was unconscious even before I slumped across Kurama's chest.

**Well I hope it was long enough for you! Please leave me a review! Only two chapters left :( I'm sad!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Readers! I would like to take this time to tell you that....I LIED!!! There's gonna be two more chapters after this one ;)  
So saying...*grabs helmet* Read on!**

Della's POV:

It was the constant, steady beeping that woke me up. That and my arm itched really, really bad. Shifting restlessly I tried to open my eyes and was surprised at how much effort the simple act involved. When I finally pried my lashes apart it was to stare directly into the glaring florescence of the harsh over head lights. Snapping my eyes shut, I tried again and this time was able to see the segmented ceiling panels that reminded me of…a hospital ceiling.

I looked to my left and was greeted with a slew of blinking, beeping, whirring machines with tiny lines and writing on their digital surfaces. Movement on my right had me turning my head to watch Kurama rise from a chair across the room. One of the monitors gave a sudden beep but I was too focused on him to care. Bracing my hands on the mattress I tried to lever myself up but gasped in sudden pain. When I could focus again he was standing over me, worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Don't try to move," he wrapped one arm around my waist and helped me sit up before drawing back to sit beside me on the narrow bed. Gentle hands brushed my hair away from my face. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," I croaked, he immediately offered me water which I took greedily; draining the glass he pressed into my hand. "What happened?" I asked as soon as I was done.

Kurama's face drew tight as he placed the glass carefully on the bedside table. I knew he was stalling, so I reached for his arm and noticed a tugging in my skin; Kurama's hand covered the inside of my elbow gently. "You don't want to look at that."

Gulping, I nodded as I noticed the tubes leading out from under his soft grip, the last thing I needed to see was the IV in my arm. Just looking at the tubes was making me nauseous. Taking a deep breath I refocused on his face, "What happened?"

He blew out a breath, "Do you want the official story or the unofficial story first?"

"Better tell me the official one just in case," a small smile tipped the corners of his mouth as he nodded in agreement.

"The official story is that we were hiking in the woods behind Genkai's house as a form of training, you fell off a cliff and got a concussion." His fingers slid along the bandage on my forearm; dimly I remembered the bloody gash I had received from my fall.

"What's the unofficial story?"

His eyes filled with emotions so strong they took my breath, he cupped my cheek tenderly in his hand, "The unofficial story is that you saved my life." Leaning forward he pressed his lips softly to mine; I had a moment to think about how awful my breath must be before I lost all ability to think. I clutched at his arm with my other hand, dimly hearing the heart rate monitor as it began going crazy. Kurama pulled back just as a nurse skidded into the room, arms out and feet braced to control her slide. She took one look at us and threw her hands in the air before admonishing us angrily in Japanese and stomping out. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and after a second Kurama started to chuckle too. It was so nice to see him smile, I had a feeling he had been way too serious lately.

When we had sobered I was loathe to push Kurama for more details about what had happened but my memory was fuzzy and I _needed_ to know everything. As if sensing my need, Kurama took my hand in his and began speaking. "After you passed out we took Oyama into custody and freed Akira. Not much else has happened; we've all been waiting for you to wake up."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week."

I gaped at him, he looked away. "How?"

"You used your life energy to save me; it was a foolish thing to do and it almost cost you your life. It nearly drained you completely to bring me back to life. Kuwabara did the same for Yusuke once…" His eyes sparked with anger and fear as his gaze pinned me in place, "Swear to me you'll never do something like that ever again Della."

"I can't." He growled. "Kurama, I love you. If I can save your life I will, no matter the cost." He looked away and I could tell he was angry with me, well he'd just have to deal cause I was so not changing my mind about this. Just when our silence became strained he sighed and moved from the bed.

"Where…?" I began, panic rising in my chest, but couldn't finish the thought as my mom and David burst into the room. Obviously someone had told them I was awake.

"My baby!" My mother wailed, practically throwing herself on me and sobbing into my neck. David glared daggers at Kurama who had retaken his seat across the room.

"Mom, I'm fine," I tried to console her has she continued weeping but it was useless so I let her fuss and told her over and over again that I was alright. As it turned out she didn't stop until four when Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, and Shizuru showed up. Only then did she relent to giving me some time alone with my friends, Kurama returned to his place by my side.

I BSed with everyone until six when visiting hours ended and they were ushered out by the nurses. Kurama pressed a kiss to my temple and whispered that he would be back soon, and I didn't have long to wait. After dinner and another quick run through with mom and David before they consented to leave me alone, the hospital quieted until the only sounds I heard were the soft beep of the machines, the quiet drone of a TV in the next room and the scuff of the nurse's shoes in the hall. I was just about to doze off when movement outside my window had me turning to watch Kurama open the glass from the other side and step into my room, he was followed by two smaller shadows, one black and the other purple. Hiei gave me a slight nod as he stayed perched on the sill but Akira hesitantly walked to my side.

"I'm sorry Della."

Smiling I held out my hand to her even though Kurama didn't look happy about it, "No problem Akira, I know you didn't have a choice. How could I be mad at you for something you couldn't help?" She shook her head in disbelief even as she reached out to take my hand.

"You are a very special mortal Della."

I blushed, "Not really. Do you know what Spirit World is going to do about you yet?"

Akira smiled evilly, "Since Oyama intended for me to kill Kawamata all along I have been cleared of all charges, I can return to Demon World if I want." She cast a look to Hiei as her voice trailed off, "But I'm not ready to yet." We smiled at each other and I saw the look that passed between Hiei and Kurama, it looked like Akira and I had both gotten a happy ending after all.

The pair didn't stay long but I didn't mind, my body was rapidly losing the fight against sleep, through my drooping eyelids I saw Akira take Hiei's hand before they disappeared out the window. He didn't pull away.

"They haven't parted since the rescue, Hiei says he's indifferent to her presence but I don't believe him," Kurama pulled the blankets up around me as I shifted to make room for him on the small bed. It was a tight fit but possible. He pillowed my head on his arm while the other lay across my waist; I had never been more comfortable in my life.

"They make a good couple," I mumbled. I curled my hand around Kurama's wrist, "Don't leave me, 'kay?"

He gave me a small squeeze, "I won't, I promise."

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

Kurama and I walked along the bridge in the park where we had had our first "date"; I smiled as I remembered that the date had ended in our first kiss, I took a bite of the ice cream in my hand. It seemed so long ago, shooting Kurama a look I felt the smile slip from my face.

We stopped to lean against the bridge and look out at the water that moved sluggishly below us, a duck landed in the lake, making the smooth surface fracture and ripple.

After I had gotten out of the hospital things had returned to normal, Kurama had used the powder of some Demon World plant to erase Oyama's memory so that he forgot Akira's name. Since Hiei was still mostly confined to the city, Akira remained by his side and he wasn't complaining…much. I had returned to school and was relieved that my teachers had backed off me due to my recent injuries. Yusuke was still skipping class and annoying Keiko and Kuwabara was still sleeping through bio. All in all, everything was back to normal.

There were only two real changes; the first was that my Spirit Energy had gone dormant. No matter what I tried it would not be forced to the surface again, but that didn't mean Genkai wasn't putting me through my paces every day after school. The second change was more disturbing: Kurama had been strangely distant since my hospital stay had ended.

We still did couple things like hanging out, he still came through my window some nights, he held my hand and we kissed often. The fact that there was something missing from these actions was setting my teeth on edge. At first I had thought it was nothing more than him reacting to my near death experience and my unwillingness to give him the promise he was looking for but now I wasn't so sure. Unable to stand it any longer I pushed aside my unwillingness to confront him and ruin the tenuous peace between us. I turned to face him and studied his calm visage as he gazed at the rippling water.

"What's wrong." His cool green eyes met mine and I was taken aback at the lack of emotion in their depths.

"We can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" I asked softly.

"This, you and me."

My heart stuttered to a stop, "What? Why not?"

"Don't you see Della? As long as we're together you'll be in danger and now that your Spirit Energy is not responding you're even more vulnerable."

"Kurama that doesn't matter, you'll keep me safe."

"I couldn't keep you safe from Oyama."

"That was different," I grabbed his arm. "This isn't a good reason to end us Kurama…"

"There _is_ no us Della." My hand fell from his arm and I took a step back; the ice cream dangled, forgotten, from my fingers. "There has never been an us, I told you that before. I'm not your boyfriend and you're a liability for me. I already have my human mother to protect I don't need to worry about you as well."

"But what about Keiko and Yusuke? They're still together and-"

"I'm not Yusuke and you're not Keiko," he cut me off sharply and I gasped as his words sliced through me as if he had used his Rose Whip on my heart.

"You don't mean that."

"I do Della," for the first time there was regret in his eyes, there and gone in a second. "Relationships between demons and humans never work out well for the human." He laughed but the sound was mocking and humorless, "I should know that better than anyone."

"Kurama-"

"No. Goodbye Della, I'm sorry." I stared in disbelief as he turned and walked away from me, I couldn't do anything as my feet remained rooted to the wood beneath them but my mouth wasn't so paralyzed. Or my arm.

"Fine! Walk away from me Kurama but you're nothing but a coward!" He stopped and I could see his shoulders tense but he didn't turn; I threw my half eaten ice cream at his back. He dodged it without even looking and after a brief hesitation he kept walking. "You…you…!" I sputtered in rage, made incoherent from the pain beginning to take hold in the area where my heart had been. It wasn't long before his flame red hair was swallowed by the crowd.

My knees gave out and I sank down right there in the middle of the bridge, forcing people to walk around me but I didn't care. For the first time I noticed how badly my hands were shaking and how choppy my breathing was. Tears threatened to blur my vision but I held them and the wrenching sob in my throat back by sheer force of will. The sob emerged as a strangled hiccup.

Pushing myself to my feet it took a couple staggering steps and broke into a stumbling jog, then a run, until I was flying through the people. At first I bounced into several pedestrians who probably yelled at me but all I could think of was getting home before I broke down, eventually a path cleared before me and I picked up speed.

I literally ran into my front door, my panting breaths becoming wracking sobs as I wrenched the handle and stumbled inside. "Della?" I heard David call from the kitchen but I couldn't answer him. Tripping up the stairs, I brushed the blinding tears from my eyes that my will could no longer control, my breath came in harsh sobs that made my chest ache worse than it already did, as if anything could hurt worse than having my heart ripped out and shredded like so much confetti. A hundred years later, a million years later, I reached my bedroom door and fell on my bed, letting the misery, the agony pour out of me in salty waves, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough to fix what Kurama had broken, ruined, destroyed.

David was there between one eternity and the next but I couldn't talk to him, not now, probably not ever. When his attempts to calm and/or interrogate me failed I dimly heard him on the phone with my mom and sometime later she appeared at my side. Barely having enough strength to let go of my sopping pillow I buried my face in her neck and continued to cry but nothing I did could lessen the pain.

***Hides in closet* Okay people, leave me a review and I understand if you flame it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! *ducks flying object* Hey!  
Hiei: Shut up baka, you deserve that  
Oh, haha, so glad you came back to help me....NOT!  
Hiei: Hn, get on with whatever useless thing you have to tell them  
I do not own Shadow of the Day, enjoy the chapter! *sticks tongue out at Hiei, returns to hiding in closet***

Kuwabara's POV:

Hunching into my jacket, I pulled up my collar and stuffed my hands in the front pockets of my jeans. It may be summer but the rain was still damn cold. I slid back the paper screen door of Keiko's parent's restaurant. A car sped by and splashed muddy water up on the curb. Urameshi, Kurama, Yukina, and Keiko were already seated at a table in the back with steaming bowls of ramen in front of them, I grabbed the second to last vacant chair beside Yukina, giving a sad look to the empty seat on Kurama's right.

"She's not coming," Keiko said, I could hear my sadness echoing in her voice.

We sat in silence for awhile, thinking about Della. "Does anyone know what's up?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Keiko shook her head, "No, she just wouldn't talk to me after she got sick; I have no idea what happened."

Urameshi slammed a fist down on the table, rattling the soy sauce and ramen bowls, "This is bullshit! If she doesn't knock it off I'm gonna go over there and kick her ass until she comes around!"

"You will leave her alone."

Kurama spoke for the first time in a voice that was deadly calm, "Oh yeah?" Urameshi stood so fast his chair skidded back before falling over. When Kurama raised his head I pulled back, his green eyes had gone yellow.

"I'm the reason she's upset," he growled, "but it's better for her this way, she'll get over it."

"What did you do?" Yukina whispered from beside me. I put my arm around her as Kurama turned those eyes in her direction.

"I did what was best," rising he walked out of the restaurant without another word.

"Shit," Urameshi righted his chair and slumped into it, "what the hell does that mean?"

"He broke up with her," Keiko said softly, her large brown eyes filling with tears. "Oh my God, poor Della."

Della's POV:

I trudged home from school in a daze. Actually that had become my MO for the past…month, at least I thought it had been a month. Time wasn't really that important to me anymore. I had been physically ill for a week after…yeah…just…after. When I had been force to return to school it was with a single minded goal to keep away from anything that added to the pain, not to mention a lack of will to do anything besides sleep and listen to music to drown out the world around me and his voice in my head.

It had taken two weeks before Keiko had stopped asking me to study with her, another week had even Kuwabara giving up on talking to me, Genkai had been politely yet icily told that I was discontinuing training. Permanently. The irony was that my grades had sky rocketed, I was even getting an A in math, but I simply didn't care about that either.

Opening the front door I didn't even see my mother and David standing there until they called my name. Turning dull eyes to their worried faces I waited for whatever it was they needed to tell me. "Della," my mom began, "David is getting transferred back to California. We'll be living a few miles from our old house; you can go to school with your friends again."

For the first time in weeks, I stirred from my daze, "Really? When are we leaving?"

"A month, so you'll need to pack quickly." I flew into my mother's arms, then David's, startling them both.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I whispered raggedly. Turning I bounded up the stairs to my room, finding boxes and packing tape already laid out on my bed.

* * *

Taking a deep breath I punched the number into my phone, secretly hoping I'd get voice mail, "Hello?"

"Hi Keiko, its Della."

"Oh, uh, hi."

"Hi, I know I haven't been a good friend lately but I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

"What?"

"Can you get everyone together at Genkai's for me tomorrow or Sunday?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'll tell you then, thanks Keiko and could…"

"I know what happened, he won't be there."

"Thank you," I whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Sunday came faster than I had expected, my one way ticket to California left tomorrow at eight a.m., roughly thirty seven hours later I would be landing in San Francisco. I didn't know how that made me feel.

Climbing the steps to Genkai's temple for the last time I patted my pocket once more to make sure I had the letter with me before removing my shoes and entering the room that went dead quiet as soon as I pushed open the door. Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yusuke, Keiko, Akira, and Hiei were all present and as I stared at them I knew I would remember their faces for the rest of my life. "Hi."

Keiko jumped up and hugged me, the tension in the room cracked as everyone began ribbing me playfully about my absence. Taking a seat I fortified my mental walls, pasted on a smile, and resolved to be "normal" for a few hours at least.

By the time lunch was over, I had been forgiven by everyone except Hiei who hadn't moved from his place by the wall except when Akira had brought him ice cream. The speed at which it disappeared made me believe Fire Demons were impervious to brain freeze.

Clearing my throat to quiet everyone I got down to the real reason for this gathering, "I'm leaving."

The room silenced immediately. "Uh, what do you mean you're leaving?" Kuwabara sat up from where he had been reclining against the wall.

"I'm going back to California tomorrow, I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone."

Silence.

"DAMN IT DELLA!" Yusuke jumped up, "Don't leave just because Kurama is being an ass!"

I felt my heart tear wide open but defensive anger ignited in my stomach, how dare he? I rose to my feet to face Yusuke, "You don't know anything Yusuke Urameshi!"

"I know enough to know you're a coward!"

"So what if I am!? You don't have any idea how bad this hurts! I'd do anything to make it stop!" There was a slight catch in my voice that I _hated_.

Genkai threw her empty tea cup at Yusuke's head, the fragile porcelain shattering on impact, "Ow! What the hell grandma!?"

"The girl is doing what she needs to in order to protect herself," Genkai's eyes met mine; "we can't fault her for doing that or expect anything less." I looked away, even though she was on my side Genkai's agreement seemed more like a rebuke and I felt the sting of more tears.

"I need to finish packing," I mumbled; which was a lie, I had finished a week ago. Saying a quick and final goodbye to everyone I stopped at Hiei last. "I need a favor," pulling the letter from my pocket I held it out to him. "Read it if you want but make sure he gets it, preferably tomorrow."

He gave a tight nod and took the letter from my hand, vanishing it into the folds of his cloak. "Thank you."

"Hn," was my only reply.

Hiei's POV:

The forest was dark; the canopy of interlocking branches effectively blocked the moonlight that would have filtered down and illuminated the forest floor. It didn't bother me; I worked better at night, the darker the better. Even though messenger boy was not my chosen occupation, why had I agreed to this stupid errand?

Using the branches to bypass the thick undergrowth that crowded against the tree trunks, I quickly and efficiently made my way to where I knew Kurama to be. I could feel his Demon Energy plainly enough, and besides, no one could hide from my Jagan Eye. Pausing out of sight I slipped my hand into the folds of my cloak and pulled out the letter from the human. There was a rumble and a crash as if a large tree had fallen nearby.

Opening it I read her words again even thought the letter was short enough that I needn't have bothered. I had already memorized it:

_Kurama,  
__I'm going back to California, I thought you should know.  
__Good bye,  
__Della_

I slid the paper back into the envelope. Did Kurama really need to read the words on the fragile peace of paper? I despised emotion and this was nothing but foolish mortal sentiment. It wasn't important enough to bother with. Just as I decided to turn away a hand touched my shoulder.

Spinning, I realized that the presence behind me was Akira's; I stopped my blade a breath away from her throat. In the next instant I had sheathed my blade without making the conscious decision to do so, "What are you doing here?" I growled.

She studied me calmly, "I knew you wouldn't give it to him." Her violet eyes seemed bigger in the dark, "He has a right to know."

"What's the point? He'll know soon enough whether he gets the letter or not." The small demoness drew closer to me and put her arms around my neck. I tensed in her embrace, why did she always have to touch me? I could feel her lips brush against my neck.

I stepped back when I realized I had gripped her waist. "He has a right to know from her Hiei. Trust me, it makes a difference. I'll wait here while you go tell Kurama."

I met her violet eyes again before giving a single nod and continuing through the trees. How could such an insignificant and inferior being manipulate me so? It was irritating. Kurama stood in the middle of a clearing, Rose Whip in hand, the remains of a large boulder and several trees scattered about the clearing. His breathing was labored but he didn't flinch as I dropped to the ground behind him.

"What do you want Hiei?" The silver in his hair was more than just an illusion of the moonlight; Yoko was close to the surface.

"I have a message."

He turned as I approached, taking the envelope from my hand. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Leave me," he murmured, looking longingly down at the piece of paper he held with gentle hands. He actually caressed it. Turning, I hid my sneer as I disappeared into the trees once more. How could a mere mortal girl turn one of the strongest demons in history into a lovesick _puppy_? It was disgusting.

I sensed Akira though the trees, keeping pace with me but out of sight. Not for the first time I questioned why her presence didn't grate on my nerves.

Della's POV:

I heaved my carry-on bag into the overhead compartment and slammed it shut before falling gracelessly into the window seat. The thin blanket and cheap pillow were pushed to the floor. He wasn't there. Not like I had expected him to be but, he wasn't there and it hurt. It really shouldn't have, but it did.

Rooting around in my purse I pulled out my iPod and began untangling the ear buds while the flight attendant babbled in Japanese. I was too tired to translate the spiel about life vests and over wing exits. I hadn't been able to sleep the night before, half expecting him to show up at my window, but he hadn't done that either.

Plugging the buds in I leaned my head against the clear glass that showed an overcast morning at the Tokyo airport and hit play.

_I close both locks below the window  
__I close both blinds and turn away_

I slammed my window shade closed angrily and shut my eyes as tears threatened to spill over. I was _done_ crying over him. My thumb hovered over the skip button of my shuffle, but I couldn't quite press it.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
__Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

I swallowed hard, trying to the fist size lump out of my throat, and pulled my hoodie up over my head as the first of the tears slid down my cheeks, at least this time the tears were silent.

_And the sun will set for you  
__The sun will set for you  
__And the shadow of the day  
__Will embrace the world in grey  
__And the sun will set for you_

Only the sun wouldn't be setting for me, it would be rising for the next several hours as we flew directly into the heart of the fiery orb.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
__Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

**I hope you liked it! Even if it was sad, leave me a review! Remember there's one chapter left so don't kill me or you'll never get it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay my lovelies, here is the final chapter of Demon Foxes and Roses as promised. Thank you so much for sticking with me this long, for all my fans old, new, and my mother ;) ENJOY!!!  
I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter or any other and as much as I would love to, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ;)**

Della's POV:

I pushed the shade up and studied my reflection in the window. I looked different. Shaking my head as the plane taxied to a halt I waited impatiently for my turn to disembark. Of course I looked different, it had been four years. My eyes were still blue but my hair was now shoulder length with a million layers and brownish red instead of blonde. The captain came over the intercom, I was surprised at how rusty my Japanese had gotten but I understood him well enough.

Digging out my phone I held the power button until the screen lit up, rolling my eyes at the text messages from my mom and Lucy. They were both begging me to come home on the next plane to California. Neither one had understood that I had needed to do this, for me, but surprisingly David had. When my high school had advertised a senior exchange program with Japan it had seemed like fate and I had signed up despite my mom's protests, David had paid for it.

Rising, I quickly hefted my carry-on bag from the overhead compartment and exited the plane. The rest of my things would be picked up in baggage claim but first I had to find my new family. The Tokyo airport was just as loud, crowded, and confusing as I remembered but a gigantic cardboard sign with the words "Della St. Clair" was clearly visible once I reached baggage claim.

Emerging from the crushing throng of people I smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Ito and their daughter, Sen, who was a year younger than me. I bowed before them and said in my less than perfect Japanese, "_Konnichiwa_ Mr. and Mrs. Ito, thank you for letting me stay with you. I'm Della." I smiled warmly at Sen, who was staring at me like I had an extra head. Apparently my ripped jeans and Converse were new to her.

* * *

The rest of the grand airport adventure was less than memorable and I heaved a gigantic sigh as I settled into the plush car seat for the ride to my new house, which was only a few blocks from my old neighborhood. Mrs. Ito turned to look at Sen and me in the back seat, "Della, we'll be driving by your new high school. So you can take a look at it before your first day."

"Thank you Mrs. Ito," I said with a smile. School started in a week and I would be spending half the year here before going back to California to finish my senior year and graduate. I really hoped this wasn't a mistake. I pulled out my phone again and began texting my mom. Sen leaned closer.

"Is that the Sprint Instinct?"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. I hated my phone.

Sen pulled out a red LG Shine, "I just got this a month ago." I eyed the phone enviously.

"I used to have a Shine, I miss it so much!" And just like that the ice between us broke. As Mr. Ito drove, Sen and I talked about friends, TV shows, and music until we passed a large building not that different in architecture from Sarayashiki.

Mrs. Ito turned to us again, "There's your new high school Della. It's an all girls school, Sen attends as well but she'll be a year under you of course."

I ribbed my new friend, "Don't worry I'll still eat lunch with you." She giggled and started talking about the all boys high school next door. I only half listened. Boys were not a big deal to me, well, one boy was but I didn't think about him if I could help it.

* * *

I lay on my stomach on my new bed with my phone cradled in my hands. To call or not to call, that was the question. Taking a deep breath, I sucked it up and punched in the phone number from memory.

"Hello?"

"Hi Keiko, its Della." We had talked since I returned to California, but not recently and not often.

"Hey! What's up? I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"I know, what are you and the guys doing tomorrow?"

"Um…nothing. Why?"

"I'm kind of in Japan and…." I jerked the phone away from my ear as Keiko's scream threatened to shatter my ear drum.

"Oh my God are you serious!? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't wanna get your hopes up in case I chickened out."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I'm going to make some calls but meet us here around eleven tomorrow." _Click_. I smiled down at the phone, same old Keiko. No wonder I loved her so much, no questions. Feeling better for having called my old friend I turned out the bedside lamp and resolved to get some sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

I didn't get any sleep. As a result the next morning I was twitchy and anxious not to mention tired and pissed, being in Japan had obviously brought several memories too close for comfort and I had had bad dreams all night. Dreams of running after a fox but never being able to catch it…More than once I had jerked awake, sure that there was someone at my window or standing next to my bed but there never had been.

Stumbling into the kitchen I murmured good morning to Sen before pouring myself some cereal. The look on her face told me clearly she would have been more thrilled had the Swamp Thing appeared in the kitchen. When I finished eating and sat back Sen decided it was safe to talk to me. "I thought I'd show you around the city today."

I winced, "Uh, Sen, I kinda made plans to see my old friends but you're welcome to come too." Her eyes widened like she had just been given the most wonderful present on earth.

"Really?" She breathed, before launching herself at me. I caught her awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But I need to meet Keiko in…" I glanced at the clock, "three hours so hurry up and get ready."

* * *

Two hours later, Sen and I were on a bus and I was regretting my cereal. I was even more nervous and twitchy than I had been this morning. Maybe I was taking things too quickly here, but it was too late to turn back now. Sen had been chattering nonstop since we had left and in a bid to shut her up and center myself I thrust some old pictures into her hands, put in my iPod and hit play. The first song was _Photograph_ by Nickelback, I hit skip. _When You're Gone_, skip, _Somebody for Me_, skip, _Feels like Tonight_, skip, _Stolen_, _Everything You Want_, _I'm with You_, _Broken_, _I Can Still Feel You_, _Let Love In_, _Leave out All the Rest_, _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, _White Horse_, _Kristy Are You Doing Okay_. In disgust I ripped the ear buds free and shoved the offending piece of technology back into my bag.

This was apparently a signal for Sen to continue talking, "Who's this?" She shoved a picture into my face. Gripping her wrist I pulled her arm back so I could focus on the photo strip and immediately wished I hadn't. It was THAT photo strip.

"No one." Sen studied the damning pictures again.

"He doesn't look like no one, was he your boyfriend?"

"_There is no us_." A knife slid between my ribs and twisted causing my breathing to hitch. "No. He was no one okay?"

"Okay…" She held up another picture, "Oh my God! That's Keiko Yukimura!"

I raised my eyebrow, "You know Keiko?"

"Well no, but she's like the most popular girl in school!"

"Wait, Keiko goes to our school?"

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Sen, we're going to hang out with her." Her excited gasp made me smile.

"Oh and that's her fiancée." My eyes popped.

"Fiancée?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" I shook my head as I stared at the picture of Yusuke and Keiko smiling. They were engaged and hadn't told me? That hurt. Sen was already on to another picture, this one a group shot of the whole gang at Genkai's. Genkai was in front, Hiei and Akira were on the right, then Kuwabara and Yukina, Yusuke had Kuwabara in a headlock, Keiko and Botan stood next to him, I was next to Keiko and…Kurama had one arm around my waist and was holding up a peace sign. Sen turned the photo over to look at the names on the back.

She flipped the picture back over, then looked at the names again. "Is that…? That is! You dated Shuichi Minamino!?" I shushed her as several people turned to look at us curiously.

"I told you we didn't date. How do you know him?"

"He's only like the smartest person in Japan! He graduated early and is going to University to be a botanist! His name was in all the papers."

"Oh," I turned to look out the window and realized I knew where we were, when the bus made its next stop I ushered Sen off and began walking towards the Yukimura's restaurant. Thankful to escape the close confines of city transportation.

"Um, Della, it isn't safe to be alone out here…" Sen jerked and huddled into me as a shadow moved in an alley.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything get you." I smiled at the irony of the statement and turned down another alley, remembering my way perfectly, until we stood in front of the cheery little restaurant. Sliding back the paper screen I walked in and smiled. At least this hadn't changed, same tables and chairs, same wonderful smell, same Mr. Yukimura behind the counter.

"Pull up a seat ladies, I'll be with you in a minute," he called over his shoulder.

"Hi Mr. Yukimura," I said.

He turned, "Della?" I smiled and he came around the counter to hug me. "It's been a long time, how've you been? KEIKO, DELLA'S HERE!" He turned and shouted up the stairs.

"I've been good, this is Sen." She bowed but had barely managed to open her mouth before she was interrupted by running footsteps on the stairs. They were my only warning before Keiko appeared and literally tackled me. "ACK! I missed you too!" I said as I fought to keep us both upright.

"Hey punk, we missed you." I looked back at the stairs where Yusuke was leaning casually.

"I missed you guys too! So what are we doing today?"

"Going to Genkai's, duh," Keiko laughed as she pulled back. "We're just waiting for Kuwabara and Shizuru to get here." A honk had the four of us running outside where Shizuru and Kuwabara waited in Shizuru's beat up car.

"Come on slow pokes!" She called, waving at us through her open window. I laughed as we all piled into the car (which was amazingly small) and made introductions, Sen had a shell shocked expression and I didn't blame her. We were a lot to deal with on a good day and I really hadn't warned her properly. The drive to Genkai's was fun and mostly consisted of us ribbing Kuwabara over deciding to become a teacher, but I was proud of him. I gave Keiko a hard time about the engagement and everyone commented on my new hair. It was just like old times, mostly.

We parked as close to the temple as possible before starting the long ass hike through the forest. I had thought I was in shape but I guess I was wrong; the steps still left me panting like a sissy. "Hurry up dimwits, you're all late." Genkai's surly voice made me smile and as I looked up at her I was reminded of the first night we had met. I stood up straight.

"Good to see you too grandma," Yusuke and I said at the same time before bursting out laughing.

"If you don't hurry up all the food will be gone!" Yukina appeared behind Genkai with a teasing smile on her face. "Hello Kazuma."

"Yukina my love!" I laughed again as Kuwabara tripped over himself to get to her side.

"Yep, that's my baby brother," Shizuru rolled her eyes and played with a gold lighter I hadn't noticed before. As we all piled into the kitchen I greeted Botan, Akira, and Hiei and again introduced Sen to everyone. By the look in her eyes I guessed she hadn't expected to meet _all_ my friends, but if I was going to live here I was going to try to hang out with everyone as much as possible and she would have met them all eventually.

I tried not to do it but I couldn't help myself from looking around the room, searching for a glimpse of red hair or green eyes, but of course he wasn't there. Keiko touched my arm and gave me a knowing look that I hated.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had already begun demolishing their portions of food before the rest of us even sat down. I laughed as I picked up my fork; I was still useless with chopsticks. The eating part of lunch was mostly quiet as everyone dug in and after we sat in a small comfortable silence…well, semi comfortable. There was a gigantic pink elephant in the room or silver fox as it were that no one wanted to mention. Finally Botan stood up and stretched. "I vote we head down to the shore to work off all this food."

There was a chorus of agreement as we all stood, Genkai voted to stay behind and clean up but before I left she grabbed my arm. "Have you been training?"

"Yes, I'm a black belt in Tai Kwan Do."

"Good."

I answered her unasked question, "My Spirit Energy never came back."

She nodded, "Just as I thought, it probably never will unless you or a loved one is in danger."

"Yeah, well that's not likely."

I turned to leave again, trying to think about my Spirit Energy or about loved ones, "You know I left this land to everyone when I die."

My eyes widened and if I had been drinking something I would have choked, "Genkai…"

She spoke over me, "I left some for you too, if you want it."

I hugged her, "Thank you Genkai." I was touched deeply by her gift and thought I might actually cry.

"Hey Della, ya comin!?" Kuwabara yelled from the steps. Genkai pushed me to the door.

"Now get out of here." I thought there were tears in her eyes. With a nod I raced to catch up with everyone, joining Hiei and Yusuke at the back of the group.

"So tell me what I've really been missing." Yusuke nodded and began telling me about some demon named Toguro and the Dark Tournament, then about the rogue Sprit Detective named Sensui and how Yusuke's second death had awakened his demon heritage. We had reached the shore at that point and the girls and Kuwabara were playing in the water, here I had to stop him, "Wait, you're a demon now?"

"Part demon, but yeah, it's pretty awesome now that King Yama doesn't want me dead anymore."

I snorted, "Okay so after you became a demon you went to Demon World to train with your demon great-great-great-…"

"Yeah, his name was Raizen. So then Hiei and Kurama went to work for Mukuro and Yomi who both wanted to control Demon World. It was a bitch. When Raizen died, I thought up the idea of having a tournament to decide the next King of Demon World."

"A completely idiotic plan you were lucky didn't backfire on you," Hiei growled. "You're stupidity ceases to amaze me."

"Anyway, now some demon named Enki is king and things have been pretty good ever since, he's pretty strict about keeping harmful demons out of Human World."

"Wow, that's some story Yusuke, ever think of making a movie?" I joked.

He laughed, "Yeah right! That's crazy!"

"Hey guys! A little help here!" I howled with laughter when I turned to look at Kuwabara, he was soaking wet and greatly outnumbered by innocent looking girls. Yusuke jumped up and ran to his friend's aid, leaving me alone with Hiei.

"You gonna go help?" I asked as the girls began drenching Yusuke and Kuwabara with water. He snorted.

"No." Yusuke used Spirit Energy to retaliate, forming a mini tidal wave that broke over Keiko, Sen, Yukina, and Akira.

"Oh hell no!" I jumped up, intending to join the battle but Hiei grabbed my arm and when I met his eyes, the Jagan Eye behind his headband glowed faintly.

"_He's still miserable_." Hiei projected his words directly into my mind.

My heart faltered as Hiei released me and went back to watching the others. Not really paying attention I went to join the water fight and got knocked on my ass by one of Yusuke's mini tidal waves. I fell into the water, sputtering and gasping for air, life had a way of getting your attention in the worst way. Strong hands grabbed my arms and pulled me against a strong chest. I caught my breath and wipped the salt water from my eyes, realizing that I could see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Everyone else looked like they had seen a ghost and that more than anything told me who was holding me.

Turning I looked up into a pair of emerald eyes that I had missed like a part of my soul. I was having more trouble breathing than when my head had been under water. "Hi Della." My heart stopped and all I could do was stare up at him like a retard. Kurama was here, he was here and he was holding me. And in his eyes was a shadow of the pain he was trying to hide, pain that called to the heart wound that had refused to heal even after four years apart.

"Hi." I whispered, unable to look away and unable to move as he pressed his lips to mine. It was pure instinctive reaction to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back, unfortunately the move unbalanced us and we fell backward into the surf. Both of us were spitting out sea water when our heads broke the surface but we were smiling too.

The water fight continued until we were all soaked and exhausted, pulling ourselves out of the surf we lay out in the sand to dry. Hiei wrapped his cloak around Akira and I didn't miss the quick kiss she pressed to his cheek. As dusk fell, Genkai arrived with dinner and informed us that she had already notified Sen's parents we would be home late. The boys built a drift wood bonfire to cook dinner over and later we made s'mores. When the sun had fully set, Akira and Hiei took their leave.

I hugged Akira warmly, since they had to be back to patrol the Demon/Human World border it was unlikely I'd see much of them. When I approached Hiei we stared at each other for several seconds. "You gonna let me hug you?"

"No."

"You gonna let me do it anyway?"

"Hn." I wrapped my arms loosely around him; it was like hugging a tree. He stepped back quickly, gave me a hostile glare and disappeared into the forest with Akira hot on his heels. Kurama took my hand and lead me behind a natural rock shelf that separated the beach. We sat down not touching and stared at the surf coming in.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah."

"It looks nice."

"Kurama, we both know you don't want to talk about my hair." He was quiet for several seconds.

"I decided to stay."

"What?"

"I decided to stay in the Human World. I had always planned on returning to Makai after I regained enough of my Demon Energy, but I decided to stay instead."

"For your mother," I said with a nod. My eyes never left the lapping waves.

"And for other reasons." He laid his hand on my cheek and turned my face to his. "I stayed for you too. I love you Della."

My eyes filled with tears, "How can you say that to me now?" I pulled back but he wouldn't let me go.

"Because you were right, I was a coward. I like being in control Della and it's impossible to have any control when you're around. I'm terrified of someone hurting you, of someone using you against me. I was an idiot and for the last four years I've been miserable, I was planning on flying to American and finding you to tell you I'm sorry. And to beg you to give me another chance because you were right. If you're with me I can protect you, not knowing if you were well…it drove me insane."

"Kurama, I don't think I can do this again." My voice broke, how could he expect me to trust him with my heart again? He rested his forehead against mine.

"I know, I know it'll take time but I'm willing to wait. I will re-earn your trust Della; it's not worth it if I don't have you, none of it is." My tears fell and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Just give me a chance Della, that's all I'm asking for."

I looked up at him, and felt my heart break again because I would always give him another chance. Even if he destroyed me again, if he asked I couldn't refuse him. "Don't hurt me again," I whispered.

"Never." He held me until the tears stopped and I felt strong enough to return to the gang. He brushed the tears from my cheeks and my eyes, giving me a beautiful smile that went a long way towards healing my wounded heart. Rising he pulled me to my feet and hand in hand we walked back to the bonfire together. Things might not have been fixed between us, but for the first time in four years I had hope for the future.

**So? What do you think? Leave me a review! I love you guys!**


End file.
